13) Igniting the Tales
by IlaGolden
Summary: This is the thirteenth book in the Tales Saga and the fifth book in Tales Saga TNG. Things are still a mess and there appears to be no end in sight. But as a mysterious new force starts to make itself known, the only thing everyone wants to know is just who's side is she on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Soon after she'd heard the voice, the music had stopped. Taking a deep breath, Catilin made her way back towards her hospital issue bed and sat down. She didn't like being threatened by things she couldn't see, it just wasn't right.

'There's nothing for me here,' she pressed her lips together as she repeated the bodiless words, 'what does that mean exactly?'

Her mind began to race with thoughts about how maybe someone knew she wasn't supposed to be here. That she wasn't insane. That all this was a mistake and they'd come to rescue her from this place and… Before she could finish her train of thoughts, there was a knock at her door. Without waiting for a reply, the door opened, revealing Nurse Guillyham in the half light of the hallway.

'Y'doctor wants to see youse right away lassie,' her face was serious and almost grave. 'It's not customary for the doctors to call a patient so late in the day, but youse has been summoned and I must take youse to him.'

'Okay,' she got to her feet, excited at the thought SK might tell her she was free to leave now.

At pace the Nurse led her down along the corridors, to the room Catilin had first encountered SK in. Once led inside the Nurse left leaving Catilin patiently staring up towards her _doctor_ and waiting.

'I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint you,' his voice was slow and strangely amused, 'but you're not going to be able to leave here soon after all.'

'Why not? What's happened?'

'What's happened is that you're not recovering fast enough,' he still hadn't turned round to face her which left Catilin feeling cold. 'I'm afraid we can't let an unstable patient go.'

'But SK…?'

'My names not SK,' finally the chair turned to reveal the Teen, 'it's Doctor D'Seat.'

'No,' Catilin slowly back away, 'it can't be you, it just can't.'

She turned and ran towards the door, but for some reason the door kept moving further and further away from her.

'No,' she half screamed, coming to an abrupt stop.

As she did, the door zoomed in towards her. Grabbing at the handle, she frantically began trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

'What's the matter Jenna,' the Teen taunted, 'you're not trying to turn me into the bad guy again, are you?'

'You will always be the bad guy,' she screamed back at him, finally able to fling the door open and escape.

Rapidly she fled down the corridors, which were eerily quiet now and even more eerily lit. From behind her she heard the Teen's heavy laughter cut through the air. It made her feel sick and every step she took pounded inside her skull like a backwards heartbeat.

'You can't run from me Jenna,' suddenly the Teen appeared in the corridor ahead of her, 'I'm only trying to help you.'

'Get away from me, you monster,' somehow she managed to skid herself round and run the other way.

She didn't get very far, however, when she found him blocking her path again.

'Tut, tut, tut,' the Teen taunted, 'such poor behaviour from you. It looks like I was right in my decision to keep you here.'

'No you're not, you're not right, you're a monster,' she tried to dart away from him again, but he managed to catch hold of her arm.

'I'm not a monster Jenna,' he mocked, 'that's all in your head. Now,' he pulled out a filled syringe, 'let me give you something to help you sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better about all this in the morning.'

'Get off me,' desperately she tried pulling her arm away from him, 'you're not giving me anything.'

'Oh come now Jenna, you'll feel differently after a good nights sleep.'

'No,' somehow she managed to pull away from him, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

There was no way in hell she was going to let him catch up with her. Not this time. Unfortunately the building she was in had other plans, as she kept running into dead ends. She felt trapped, more than trapped.

'What's going on,' her voice broke with despair, 'what's happening?'

'I'll tell you what's happening,' the Teen suddenly appeared behind her, holding her tightly by the shoulders. 'I'm going to give you a sedative and you're going to sleep.'

Out of nowhere the Teen appeared to develop extra arms.

'No, no!' Catilin screamed, as he jabbed the needle into her arm. 'No!'

* * *

><p>'Drake wake up,' Taylor's concerned voice sounded from above him.<p>

Blearily he blinked his eyes open to see his lover staring down at him.

'What's wrong,' he frowned, only half aware of the fact he'd fallen asleep.

'You were screaming,' Kaiba's voice sounded from nearby, 'it woke everyone up.'

'Or would have if we were asleep,' Tristan shot a strange look towards Kaiba.

'Screaming,' Drake frowned, 'I wasn't screaming.'

'Yes you were,' Taylor sighed heavily.

'Yes you were,' Tristan repeated, as though he'd not heard Taylor say it half a moment before. 'Were you having a nightmare or something?'

'I don't know,' his frown deepened, 'I don't even remember going to sleep.'

'You feel asleep whilst we were watching a movie,' Taylor began chewing on his lower lip.

'You feel asleep whilst watching that movie with Tay,' Kaiba repeated, making Drake wonder if that was some kind of habit in their household, 'Tristan carried you up to bed.'

'How long was I asleep for?'

'A few hours.'

'Well I don't remember dreaming about anything,' Drake rubbed the sleep from his face, 'so I guess it couldn't have been that bad.'

'I sounded it,' Taylor's voice filled with worry as he spoke. 'It sounded terrible.'

'I'm sorry if I worried you,' Drake turned his attention fully towards him, gently stroking some of the hair back from his eyes as he did, 'I didn't mean to.'

'I know,' Taylor gently kissed his forehead, 'you can't help having nightmares.'

'I'm sorry I woke you,' he flicked his gaze back towards Kaiba and Tristan, 'you can go back to bed now.'

'Right,' Tristan nodded strangely, before turning round and leaving the room.

For a few moments Kaiba hesitated in the doorway, his unfocused gaze aimed in Drake's direction and a serious look pulled across his face.

'I know you can't help having nightmares Drake, but try not have another one tonight,' his voice was mute, 'we're already having enough trouble keeping Damon calm; we don't need you adding to his worry.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know. Goodnight.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Kaiba returned to continue guarding her room, CiCi had fained sleep. She didn't want to worry him because she knew the hider in the shadows was closer now than ever. Turning away from where she knew he was standing, she slowly opened her eyes and stared drearily at the window ahead of her. The thick, red curtains were drawn shut, but she felt like she could stare right through them to the starless night beyond. Somewhere out there something was lurking. Somewhere out there, somewhere close, something is waiting for her, to take her from this place and back to her parents; that much she was sure of.

Desperately she resisted the temptation to squirm uncomfortably. She wouldn't let her uncle know she was awake. She couldn't. Not yet anyway. Faining a sleepful sigh, she closed her eyes again. In her mind she could still see the world beyond the curtain. Only now she was out in it. The cold blast of air was fresh against her face, as she stood on the wall around her balcony and stared down at the ground below.

There in the garden staring up at her was a pair of beautifully dark eyes, set into a deeply shadowy face. The eyes watched her for a long time, before turning away.

'Wait,' the sound of her own voice surprised her.

The watcher stopped and turned back towards her.

'I don't want to go back to them,' she tried to sound as calm and confident as possible. 'I don't want to go back to my parents. Tell them my brother and I no longer belong to them. We'll never belong to them.'

For a few moments the watcher was silent. Then they appeared to nod and turn away again. CiCi was about to sigh in relief, when she felt something hot breathing down her neck.

'You're more powerful than I thought,' a thick voice hissed at her, 'there's no way I'm going to let you go now.'

As she felt the watcher's arms wrap their way around her, CiCi desperately pulled away, only to find herself falling over the edge of the balcony.

'NO,' her eyes flung open.

'CiCi its okay,' Kaiba gently pulled her into his arms, 'you're safe; it was just a bad dream.'

* * *

><p>Kisara was almost surprised just how much the techniques Kashmana had taught her helped. Sure she was outnumbered and she definitely wasn't going to win anytime soon, but she was able to hold her own much longer than she might have without them. Ducking away from an oncoming attack from their leader, Kisara decided it was time she withdrew. There was no way she was going to be able to do this on her own. She needed backup and she needed it now.<p>

The only problem was, she had no idea where she was going to get back up from. She had no allies amongst the demon forces she could call on and she wasn't exactly looking to ask False for help. Not after what she'd heard him say. A part of her considered turning to the MacTay, after all they were always looking for an opportunity to get back at the devil for what he'd done to Heama. But even if they were willing to fight for her they would probably want something in return, they usually did.

So maybe she should try the Balance Council. Even as the thought occurred to her she knew how stupid it was. The Balance Council would want to know how she ended up in that situation and there were just too many questions she wouldn't be able to answer. So maybe she should try asking Dee for help, but how was she supposed to get to her when fire demons were notorious for dampening the Jump ability, especially when hunting a running prey.

'There's no where you can go we can't find you Hateling,' an approaching fire demon taunted, 'you're ours.'

'Don't be so sure,' she turned and held her right arm out towards them, with her palm flat and fingers pointing to the left.

Behind this she placed her left hand, fingers pointing upwards, before closing her eyes. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, mainly because she didn't know how to use any of her Power Limitless abilities, never mind control them, but she had no choice. If she didn't…

'What do you think you're gonna do little girl,' the demon laughed, 'double slap me? Summon some kinda crucifix. I'm not a vampire you know.'

'I know,' she flicked her eyes open, hoping they had the correct look about them now.

The look on the fire demon's face suggested something, although Kisara couldn't be sure if it was the right kind of something or not.

'So you can glamour a little,' the fire demon snorted, before summoning a large sword into his hands, 'you don't scare me.'

'Well I should,' Kisara tried to sound more confident than she felt. 'Because this isn't a glamour.'

'Really,' the demon smirked, 'then why does it look so fake?'

'Because I'm not used to using it,' she felt a little foolish for being so honest, 'but that doesn't mean I can't use it, or that I won't.'

'Bring it on little girl, let me see what you've got.'

* * *

><p>Once her lackeys had been dealt with, Mertieha had taken no time in fleeing the scene. It felt good to both of them to know they could install such fear into someone supposedly so fearless. And yet at the same time…<p>

'We mustn't get distracted,' Mokuba warned, 'we've got a mission to complete.'

'I know,' Serenity nodded, 'I hadn't forgotten.'

'Good.'

'Its just that was so much fun, don't you think?'

'Of course it was fun,' he smirked, 'but we can't allow ourselves to become distracted.'

'But I want to chase after her.'

'I know, but we can't.'

'Can't we?'

'Serenity, we have to get to Ni, remember.'

'I know, but Ni can wait, if we let her get much further then…'

'Then what?'

'She might return with a larger army of ice demons and then what?'

'Hm,' Mokuba mused for a few moments, 'I guess that wouldn't help matters at all.'

'So then, let's chase after her.'

'I'm still not sure,' he shook his head, 'I mean, what if…'

'We can do this,' Serenity coaxed, 'you know we can do this, if we just try.'

'We don't have time for both.'

'Don't we?'

'No, we…'

'Shh,' she hushed him, 'don't think, just feel. What do you feel we should do?'

'I feel that we should go after her.'

'Exactly.'

'Then I guess that's what we'll do.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Opening her eyes, Catilin stared almost fearfully around her room-like prison. She had no idea if what she'd just experienced had been a dream or reality; she certainly felt as though it could have been either. After all, the Teen would have had the ability to Jump like that and if he was using Kasey to help him…

'It all could have been very real,' she stared down at her trembling hands, 'everything could have happened. It all could have been real,' leaning forward she clutched her hands to her chest. 'I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here now.'

For a few moments she found herself struggling to get her body to move. When she eventually managed to get to her feet, she almost immediately lost them again. There was a strange panicky fluttering in her stomach and a continual lurching of her heart that could only mean one thing. Pressing her back against the wall, she began tapping the tips of her middle fingers together. She then slowly allowed herself to slide down to the ground. She wanted to be able to make this feeling stop before she went any further. After all, no one would listen to her if she appeared to be as mad as they believed she was.

After a long stretch of minutes the lurching stopped and the fluttering settled into a deep rooted sickness. It wasn't a perfect calm, but it was good enough. Crawling her way back up to her feet, she slid against the wall towards the door. She then made her way out into the corridor and headed down towards the payphone she'd used before. There was something strangely comforting about the coldness of the wall as she continued to make her way along it. Something so comforting about the stillness of the ward around her. The dim lighting of the corridor. The humming of the few strip lights that remained on. It was all so comforting. Almost too comforting…

Snapping herself back to attention, she pulled away from the wall and rapidly covered the remaining distance to the payphone. She then took out what change she had left and dialled in the Kaibas number. She knew Nurse Guillyham had told her the Kaibas weren't there. That it had been someone else when she'd called. But she was just hoping the Nurse had been mistaken. That maybe she'd dialled the wrong number. That maybe…

'Hello,' someone at the other end of the line cut off the ringing with a sharply annoyed voice, 'do you have any idea what time it is?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Kaiba,' Catilin kept her voice calm and level.

'Kaiba? I think you've got the wrong number lady.'

'What? N-no this is the right number.'

There was an annoyed sounded grunt at the other end of the line, followed by a dial tone. Gritting her teeth, she replaced the handset and prepared to dial again. Before she could, however, she found Nurse Guillyham's hand on hers, stopping her.

'Now this is no way for youse t behave lassie. I told ya that number youse gave me was a wrong one, ya should have trusted may.'

'I… I…' Catilin stammered nervously, before swallowing hard. 'I had a bad dream,' she finished weakly.

'Poor lassie,' her face filled with a sympathetic look, 'but that's no reason for youse t be disturbing poor strangers in the middle of the night.'

'I…' she stammered again, 'I didn't know they were strangers. I… I couldn't remember. I… I…'

'Okay lassie,' the Nurse held up her hands in defeat, 'I understand ye. But I think it best if I take youse back to youse room now, mabbe give youse something to help ya sleep.'

'I… I'm n-not sure I want to… to go back to sleep.'

'I know bad dreams are scary lassie, but ya need some rest. Come on now, doctor's orders.'

'Okay…' she nodded hesitantly.

'Good lassie,' Nurse Guillyham smiled, 'you'll see, it'll all be fine now.'

* * *

><p>The four of them had been arguing back and forth for nearly two hours now. There was something about the lack of interruption they were having which made Helen start to believe no rebellion could possibly be forthcoming. At least not that night. From the looks of the others, she couldn't help but think they were coming to the same conclusion. And why wouldn't they, the night was much too calm for… Suddenly she, False and Lus all let out simultaneous gasps of pain.<p>

'What was that,' Lus chocked.

'Kisara,' False breathed strangely.

'What?'

'He's right,' Ni's voice was calm, but there was something about it which suggested he could feel the same level of pain the rest of them could, 'she the only person who could be that careless with an Unholy Hell ability.'

'A what?'

'Get a clue Lus,' False glanced towards him, 'Kisara is Power Limitless. She's just not very good at controlling it. Not that she's ever had much reason to learn how.'

'So what we felt was…'

'Just the beginning if she keeps using it,' Helen interrupted him. 'Without being able to control it her powers will affect everyone in the surrounding area.'

'It takes years of dedicated training for someone with Power Limitless abilities to control them precisely. Kissy was determined never to use them, and therefore…' False swallowed hard. 'If she keeps this up, everyone in this building will die.'

'Mann Standing,' Lus strained against his restraints, 'someone's got to stop her.'

'She might not realise she's affecting the rest of us,' False shook his head.

'That's exactly why someone has to stop her.'

'I'll go,' Helen volunteered.

'No,' all three of the others chorused.

'Of all of us you're the most vulnerable,' False sighed. 'The rest of us are powerful enough to be protected. I should go.'

'No,' Ni shook his head, then lifted a hand up towards Lus, 'he'll go.'

At Ni's words the chains holding Lus in place dropped away. Automatically Lus began rubbing his sore wrists, before rapidly making his way towards the door.

'Wait,' Ni's voice stopped him seconds before he was out of the door.

'What is it,' he turned back.

'You were right.'

'What?'

'You were right,' Ni repeated, 'now go.'

* * *

><p>Kisara felt more than a little cold as she stood above his motionless body. She'd had no intention of killing him, but her inability to control her powers had led to a mistake and in her panic she was finding it difficult to tone her power back down again. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. There would be no way for her to turn her power off if she was stressed out about it, because Unholy Hell abilities fed off of heightened levels of tension and if you didn't know how to control it then… She shuddered to think what would happen, but the shuddering only raised her panic.<p>

'Idiot,' someone hissed from behind her, as she felt an arm around her neck, 'this is too much power for you.'

At those words Kisara felt her power completely switch off. She tried to turn to see who was speaking to her, but her assailant held her too tightly to move.

'A child's Onchasen could control this power better than you; how does that make you feel?'

'Why should it concern me, Onchasen can easily master things the rest of us can't?'

'It should concern you, because you were born with this curse.'

'You consider it a curse?'

'Of course I do,' the arm around Kisara's neck loosened, 'but then I wasn't born with it and I've seen what it can do to a person. I know what kind of curse it can be for those unprepared for it. And you… you born to this power… you are unprepared for it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lus made his way as quickly as he could along the network of dark corridors. The tight feeling in his chest had lifted now, although he couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not. Figuring it was probably still imperative he found Kisara as quickly as possible, he picked up his pace. He couldn't be exactly sure where she was, but his instincts were leading him quickly forward and he figured it was probably best to trust them. Suddenly the faint sound of music drifted towards him. The sound was so strangely quiet, Lus initially thought he must be imagining it. Then it started getting louder, not as if he were approaching the source, but more as if the source was approaching him from behind.

Coming to a stop, he turned to see if he could see or sense whatever it was approaching him. The music continued to get louder, but no presence revealed itself. By now the music was right on top of him. He'd recognised it from the first beat he'd heard; it was one of his favourite songs and the temptation to sing along to it was overwhelming. What stopped him from bursting out into song he'd probably never know, because just as he was about to give in, the music cut dead.

Gasping with the shock of it, he glanced about, desperately trying to see if he could find the source. But there wasn't even the smallest sense of anyone or anything else being there. Taking a thoughtfully deep breath in, he turned and began following his instincts towards where he hoped Kisara would be. He hadn't gotten very far, however, when he heard music start up again. A different song this time, but again something he recognised.

A shiver tingled up his spine, as he came to a stop. This time there was just no way he could resist singing out to it.

'I tried to kill my pain, but only got more,' slowly he closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll backwards as his arms slowly began to lift upwards. 'I lay dying and I'm pouring, crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?'

Suddenly his eyes flicked open. Turning round he spotted Mokuba and Serenity approaching him. Every instinct in his body tuned itself to the sourceless music as he launched himself, half dancing, into an attack against them. They instinctively fought back, not letting up for even so much as half a second. Somehow Lus managed to curve and dodge everything they threw at him. His movements were more graceful and precise than he'd ever known them to be before. He almost felt as though he was a puppet being controlled by an unseen and unknown master.

His mind barely had time to assess this feeling, all he knew for sure was that he didn't resent it. Because this feeling meant he was winning. This feeling had Mokuba and Serenity retreating like wounded dogs into the belly of the palace. This feeling had him staring after them, his body pulled up taller than it ever had been before and his whole being gushing with pride. Around him a new song started playing, smiling strangely to it, he turned and began walking again. His steps felt strangely light and he found himself almost dancing with each one he took.

'I know the truth now, I know who you are and I don't love you anymore,' he sang uncontrollably to the final big rift, as he rounded the corner into the corridor his instincts had been leading him to.

As one song again faded into another, he did an odd little turn and broke out into a strangely rehearsed dance. It took him a few moments, but he eventually recognised the song playing as being one of Taylor's favourites. And more than that, he knew instinctively this was the song Drake had heard playing before Taylor had zoned out. Knowing this meant he would have to apologise to him later, but right now he couldn't help but think about who was controlling the music and why. As he did the song once again switched flawlessly to another.

'Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,' his singing was lower, almost more convert this time as though he really didn't want anyone to overhear him.

'Are you sure about that,' Kisara's voice sounded so closely to him he half jumped out of his skin.

The music instantly fell silent, as did all his instincts to dance and sing along. They were somewhat automatically replaced by an intense kind of embarrassment. He couldn't believe Kisara had caught him acting like this.

'I… I've b-been sent to find you,' he somehow managed to stammer out. 'The Unholy Hell ability you were using before was affecting everyone in the palace, did you know that?'

'Oh gee,' Kisara bit her lip nervously, 'no wonder they called me an idiot.'

'Who called you an idiot?'

'I don't know,' she shook her head, 'someone appeared behind me and somehow managed to switch my power off, but when I turned to see who it was, they were gone.'

'What did their voice sound like?'

'I'm not sure. It was if I forgot what it sounded like as I was listening to it.'

'I see.'

'I'm not sure you do,' she sighed heavily and shook her head. 'They said Power Limitless can be a curse and that I should have trained myself to use it by now. I thought they were just exaggerating or were jealous because I'd had it from birth and they hadn't. But I guess they were right. I'm an idiot and it is a curse.'

For a few moments Lus frowned, musing over what she'd just said. Then he took a strangely covert breath and met her gaze.

'How powerful would someone need to be in order to switch off your Power Limitless ability the way they did?'

'They'd need to be Power Limitless themselves,' Kisara sighed again, 'and they don't need to be any more powerful than me. In fact, so long as they had better control over their Power Limitless abilities than I do they could theoretically have been weaker than I am.'

'But how likely is it that they were weaker than you are?'

'Not very or else they wouldn't have been able to make such a quick get away,' she lowered her gaze. 'If you've gained Power Limitless classification through any means other than being born with it then it takes a hell of a lot out of you. Being born with it is the only sure way of safeguarding against the strain it puts on your body.'

'How much strain does it normally put on a person?'

'A lot, regardless of how capable or powerful you are. Although the more power you have to support your abilities, the less the strain they put on you. And because people with Power Limitless abilities can only get stronger then it's in their best interests to train, especially if they're not born with it. Although that can have its draw backs too.'

'Such as?'

'Every time they get more powerful they open up more abilities they can use, that in turn increase the strain on their body and…'

'I see.'

'I guess that would be another reason whoever it was called it a curse.'

'I guess,' Lus pressed his lips together, 'but I'm more interested in finding out who they are and what they have to do with everything.'

'You think they're involved somehow?'

'Honestly, I'd bet my sanity on it.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Something moved. Something, somewhere in the narrow corner of the room moved, Tristan was certain of that much. But what had moved and why he had no idea. Suddenly highly alert, he positioned himself close to Damon, hoping to protect the infant from whatever silent threat lay in wait. An endless amount of still minutes rolled by and there was nothing. Not willing to let his guard down just yet, however, Tristan decided it would be best if he were to examine the room in detail.

He felt a little like an idiot jumping at shadows on the wall doing it, but he didn't care. He had to be certain Damon was safe, nothing else mattered to him but that. The examination of the room turned up nothing and warily Tristan returned to his original spot of guarding. Something in him began to wonder if his half-sleepful state had been imagining things, when he saw the flicker of movement again.

This time he was determined to find out what it was. Moving cautiously forward to the spot the movement had come from; he slowly looked round, keeping his eyes focused and all his senses sharp.

'I know you're in here,' he kept his voice low but confident, 'and if you're foolish enough to even think about taking this child, I'll have you know I'm the most powerful being in the multiverse right now.'

'Liar,' a voice, his voice, sounded out of nowhere. 'You may be one of the most powerful, but you're not _the_ most powerful. At least, not anymore. Not for a long time.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Chaos and Order. The Heirs to Light. Even their children will be more powerful than you are now.'

'So? I'm still more powerful than you,' he gritted his teeth, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

'Maybe you are,' his voice again sounded from the darkness, 'maybe you're not. After all, my powers are limitless and you are just ultimately powerful.'

'At least in that statement you've proven you're not me.'

'When did I ever say I was?'

'You're using my voice.'

The voice chuckled lightly at his statement, as though it found something about it highly amusing.

'Didn't anybody ever teach you that it's wrong to assume things? You should never assume you know what's best, because you'll always be left with egg on your face; don't you know that?'

'Assuming things isn't always a bad you know,' Tristan shook his head. 'Sometimes that's the only thing you have to keep you one step ahead.'

'Are you thinking in the sense of the business world or the world of magic; because in the latter I've never found assuming that great.'

'Who are you?'

'Who am I,' the voice chuckled again, 'that is a good question. There's been many a time where I've asked myself exactly who I am and I've never turned up a good answer. Sometimes I really think I'm not sure I know who I am.'

'You must know who you are. Even the Nameless have some sense of self.'

'I never said I have no sense of self, but my life is very complicated and my sense of self is a little… diluted right now.'

'Diluted…? I'm not sure I understand.'

'Good I should hope not. If you understood what I mean that could be a problem for me and the gods know I have more than enough of those already.'

'Problems like what exactly?'

'Too many to get into right now.'

'Do they have anything to you being Power Limitless; I mean, you are Power Limitless, aren't you?'

'I am. So, yes, I face the problem all limitless creatures face; those who wish to discredit me to stop me from becoming a threat.'

For a few moments Tristan was thoughtfully silent. There was something about the way the voice spoke which was almost familiar. Okay, yes it was definitely his voice and maybe that was throwing him off a little but… he felt as though he knew this person somehow, but he just couldn't think how or why he knew them.

'Are you one of the restless?' Tristan gave an almost nervous sounding cough.

'Ah, a question I know how to answer.'

'So… you'll answer it then?'

'I will, when I feel the answer is needed.'

'What,' Tristan couldn't help but gawk, 'surely it's needed now. I mean,' he indicated towards Damon, 'I have his safety to think of.'

'I know.'

'Then surely you should be able to tell me if I should be fighting you or thanking you for your help.'

'Right now neither would apply.'

'Why not?'

'Right now I am neither your friend nor your enemy.'

'But you are the shadow who has been stalking the grounds?'

'No,' the voice was sharp but plain, 'but the shadow who has been stalking the grounds is why I'm here.'

'You plan to stop it?'

'No, I need to follow it and I've already been distracted from that enough today.'

'What do you mean distracted from it?'

'Well… when I say distracted… I guess I mean I've been procrastinating a little. But only because I know how your little visitor would act.'

'And how did you know that?'

'I've been watching her for a while. I've been watching you all for a while.'

'Why?'

'Because I find you fascinating.'

'I see.'

'No, I don't think you do Tristan.'

'I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know my name.'

'Surprise would seem foolish on your part,' the voice had a smirk-like tone to it. 'However I would not blame you for it.'

'Why not?'

'It is only human to be surprised by the inexplicable and you are only human.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really.'

'Funny that,' Tristan sighed, 'sometimes I feel like so much more.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Do you think we've lost her,' Mai glanced towards Kashmana as they came to a breathless stop.

'I hope so,' he quickly composed himself, 'only I'd hate to have to attack an innocent child. Even if that child's Onchasen is trying to kill us.'

'Because you'd hate to think of someone attacking your own children?'

'My children are far from innocent from the moment they are born Mai,' he shook his head, 'for them to be attacked at birth would be an honour. But just because MacTay themselves have no innocence, doesn't mean we like to see it become lost in others.'

For a few moments Mai was silent. Then she smiled strangely at him, almost forgetting their danger for a moment.

'You're not a bit like Kisara painted you to be.'

'Actually I'm every inch of what Kisara painted to me, I'm just more than that too. People forget we're not actually Wen, but Fay playing the part of Wen. We have to be, it's the only way to defend ourselves against that damn Ni.'

'You must find it so unfair when people only focus on all the negative,' she shot him a sympathetic look.

'Unfair,' he laughed, 'hardly. I deserve every inch of what I get and then some.'

'You can't truly believe that.'

'Why not?'

'Because you… you're not completely… I mean…'

'You have no idea about MacTays, do you,' he interrupted her. 'You don't know what we're like or what we're capable of. All you're seeing is what I'm presenting you with; therefore your senses are telling you to believe what you're seeing as truth. But the best lies are those that don't appear to be lies at all, you should know that much surely.'

'I do,' she pulled a face, 'but that doesn't mean I can believe you're such a terrible person.'

'Then you need to be told about some of the things I've done.'

'No,' Mai shook her head, 'because that would just be you trying to make yourself out to be something you might not be.'

'Or it could be me trying to make myself out to be something I know I am.'

'I can't believe that.'

'Why not?'

'Because…'

'Because?'

'You're too nice Kashmana.'

At that Kashmana gave a heavy sigh and shifted his gaze away from her. For a long time neither one of them said or did anything. Then Kashmana leant back against the wall of the small cave they were in and sighed again.

'Do you know why we MacTay have the Golden Feather as our coat of arms?'

'It's because Fray is your grandfather, right?'

'Right, the Golden Feather represents Life and Air respectively. Unfortunately more people, including members of my own clan, are ignorant of that fact or at least choose to forget about it.'

'What about your mother.'

'What about her?'

'Well… where did she come from?'

'My mother…' he frowned in thought for a long while, then sighed. 'I don't even think my mother knows where she comes from. My father and uncle just found her own one day, that's all anyone really knows. People say it was meeting her which broke the bond my grandfather had with his sons; that he called her a whore and told them gods should not be with whores, but that's just not true. After all our clan was given the MacTay system to rule over as a wedding gift from grandfather. It was why my father named his first son Fray, to honour him. And things were good between them and grandfather for a long time. Right up until just after I was born, when Ni… when Ni made sure my mother could never have any more children.'

'Why… what happened?'

'My grandfather begged his sons not to retaliate. He told them starting a war with Ni was what he wanted and it would just cause them no end of trouble. In a lot of ways he was right… our reputation… everything we are is because of the decision my father and uncle made that day. People say Fray's sons betrayed him, but that's not true; he betrayed them when he refused to punish his brother for his crimes. That's what caused the rift between them. But of course everyone wants to blame my mother, _the whore_, because in their eyes she is not a true god, but my grandfather is.'

* * *

><p>'Without lifting a figure you've managed to stop an attack,' the Teen suddenly materialised in the room, 'you truly are a God.'<p>

'What are you talking about,' False advanced on him menacingly.

'Calm down False,' Ni lifted a hand to silence him, 'it would appear my friend here is delivering good news for once.'

'More than that,' the Teen smirked, 'so much more than that. It seems you may not have to marry the little Vii Sen after all. I mean, all you really need is to get those greedy Veronsen-Vii back on side; the others seem more or less complacent now.'

'And how would you know?'

'I've been monitoring things.'

'You must run one tight network of spies.'

'Who said I had spies; can't I have other means of monitoring things?'

'Like…?'

'I don't know, maybe things like that device I gave you earlier.'

'You have my palace bugged,' Ni leapt angrily to his feet. 'How dare you; give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot?'

'Because I wasn't the one who planted to bugs,' the Teen remained calm. 'I didn't even know they were there till I accidentally picked up the transmission from one.'

Ni gritted his teeth in an agitated manner. It was clear he didn't fully believe the Teen wasn't responsible for the plants. Although False had the feeling his father was more concerned over thoughts of who else it could have been.

'Now, now your highness,' the Teen mocked, 'there's really no need to be suspicious of me. After all, if I were the one to have planted the devices, do you really think I would admit to them being there?'

'You seem stupid enough,' Ni's voice was tight.

'Haven't I proven to you yet that I'm far from stupid?'

'No, only that you can't be trusted.'

'I suppose that may well be true.'

'If you didn't plant the devices, then who did,' False asked the question he knew his father was dying to.

'I don't know,' the Teen shrugged, 'but there's definitely a God Signal to them.'

'Well that narrows it down,' False frowned, 'the only ones who use God Signal devices are the MacTays and the Guronha.'

'Or anyone who's stolen from either clan and wanting to frame them,' the Teen's tone was sly.

'Like you, you mean?'

'Perhaps.'

'The MacTay would have more reason to spy on me than the Guronha,' Ni grunted, 'after all, they hate me more than anyone.'

'_Really_,' False rolled his eyes, 'I would never have guessed.'

In reply Ni shot him a sour look, but said nothing.

'I wouldn't rule out the Guronha if I were you though,' Helen spoke for the first time since the Teen had arrived, 'they may not have anything against you directly, but they could be working with the rebels or the restless for that matter.'

'You're right,' Ni shot her a strange smile, 'and this is exactly why you're going to make me the perfect Queen.'

'Because I'm smart or because I appear to have your best interests at heart?'

'Both.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Taylor found himself lying in bed worrying about Drake. He knew it wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares, after all he had gone through a pretty traumatic experience at a pretty crucial time in his development and no matter how comfortable he was around Taylor those fears and insecurities he had hadn't gone away. So it was really no surprise that Drake was nightmare prone, which was enough to worry Taylor under normal circumstances. But what really had Taylor worried was the fact Drake couldn't remember this particular nightmare. He'd never had any problem with remembering every single detail of them in the past. And what's more, for someone who'd woken up screaming, he'd calmed down way too quickly, almost as though it had never happened at all.

The thought made Taylor almost uncomfortable, because it led into far too many questions for his liking. For a start if Drake wasn't having a nightmare why did he wake up screaming? And for a second if he wasn't the one having the nightmare then who was? Taylor knew dream sharing was possible, after all his parents were more than proof of that, but he also knew it required a strong telepathic connection and usually you were still able to remember it afterwards so…

'Hey Tay,' his Dad suddenly pushed his door open, clearly not concerned with whether or not he'd disturbed him, 'I wanted to see how you were doing.'

'I'm worried about Drake,' he stared vacantly up at the ceiling, 'there was something about the nightmare he had that just doesn't make any sense.'

For a long while his Dad was silent, forcing Taylor's gaze towards him. There was a strangely pained look on his face which suggested something was wrong.

'Are you okay?'

Still his Dad remained silent. Feeling more than a little worried, Taylor was just about to get up and move towards him, when his Dad let out a heavy sigh.

'I know its dark in here, but I can still tell you're not signing anything right now. You're also not using your telepathy to send anything to me and maybe you're still not completely comfortable doing that, but I need you to at least try Taylor, so please try.'

'What do you mean? I don't need to use telepathy to talk to you,' Taylor gawked at him, his own fears coming to a head, 'I'm talking to you normally right now.'

'I'm sorry if I'm pushing the point here Tay; I know you can't help this muteness, but its getting very lonely without the real, talkative you.'

'But I _am_ talking.'

'I know this is hard on you too,' his Dad sighed again as he leant against the doorframe, 'it's hard on everybody. I just wish there was something we could do.'

'But you don't need to do anything, because I _am_ talking!'

'Goodnight Tay,' his father turned to leave, 'try to get some sleep.'

At that his Dad left and Taylor couldn't help but stare at his now closed door in shock. He knew he'd half suspected Drake was the only one who could hear him, but he'd never honestly believed it was true. And now he discovered it was, he had no idea what it meant. Getting up out of bed he made his way towards his bedroom door. Pushing it open he then went out into the hall and down towards CiCi's room.

'Dad,' he announced himself as clearly as possible as he opened the door, 'listen to me, I can talk. It's just that Drake's the only one who can hear me right now.'

'What do you want Tay,' his Dad kept his voice low, clearly anxious about waking the sleeping girl.

'To try and get you to understand I can talk. I know you're probably thinking Drake's gone mad, but he hasn't. He really can hear me.'

'Tay, if there's something you want and you're not going to tell me telepathically, can't you write it down or something so I can get your Parto to read it to me later.'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I don't want to have to write it down; I want you to understand me. I can talk, don't you get that?'

'Tay please,' his Dad sighed, 'tonight's been difficult enough without you being stubborn. I know you want to get things across in your own way, but I'm too tired to play games with you. Just write it down for me. Or better yet use your telepathy.'

'Don't you get it,' he gestured furiously, 'I don't need to write it down, because I can talk. I can talk, you just can't hear me.'

Taylor was starting to wonder why he was so insistent on trying to get his message through like this. After all, it was becoming more and more apparent his father wasn't going to be able to hear him anytime soon. But something in him told him that wasn't the point. The point was that he'd somehow managed to get his voice back and no one could hear him. It felt as though someone was playing sick games with him and he had little doubt as to who it was.

'Can't this wait till morning Tay,' his Dad sighed again, 'I'm just too tired for this now.'

'I know you are,' Taylor leant his head back despairingly, 'and I'm sorry, but you have to know how frustrating this is for me. Ni's given me my voice back and only Drake can hear it. I know he's done this to make you all think Drake is mad, but Drake's not crazy, because he can hear me. I have to get you to understand that. I have to.'

'Maybe you should go back to bed Tay and try this again when I'm a little more alert.'

'I won't be able to sleep unless I get you to understand. I have to get you to understand, don't you see that?'

'Tay…' his Dad sighed despairingly, clearly unable to think of anything more to say.

Leaning his head back again in frustration, Taylor ran his fingers through his hair. What was the point of having a voice only one other person could hear? Why on earth would Ni want to prove Drake mad? What was the point of that?

'Dad I have to get you to understand me,' Taylor tried one last time. 'Its not that I can't talk, it's that you can't hear me. But Drake can. He's not mad, I swear to you he's not going crazy, but Ni's trying to make it seem as though he is. I think that was the point of his nightmare tonight, to make you and Parto doubt him. But I swear on my life he's not crazy.'

For a long while his Dad was silent. Everything in Taylor was willing his father to understand his message, even if he couldn't hear it. But as the silence dragged on, the likelihood of his Dad understanding it wavered into nothing.

'Taylor, I'm sorry, I don't know what it is you want. Please, go to bed.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She didn't know what it was which had sent her flying back to the Veronsen-Vii's place. All she knew for sure was shortly after she'd made contact with the girl something had sent her here and barred her from leaving. She must have been there a good few hours, when the unhappy parents returned licking their wounds. For a few moments the trio glared at each other with a cold kind of suspicion. Then Hickarama made a grunt of disgust and turned away.

'You failed me; I bet you didn't even get closed to that Hateling brat, never mind my father.'

'Funny I was just thinking something very similar about you,' Mokuba's lips curled with displeasure, 'and we hardly failed you, there were just a few unforeseen difficulties.'

'Like what?'

'Like whatever the hell it was possessing Lus,' Serenity grimaced as she spoke. 'Whatever that force was, was…' she hesitated.

'Not human,' Mokuba completed for her, 'and I don't mean it was godly or demonic, it was just something else altogether; so don't you dare get pedantic about semantics over this.'

'I wasn't going to. I was actually thinking maybe you just underestimated the little god,' Hickarama folded her arms, as she turned towards them. 'Maybe you thought he wasn't as strong as the other two because he's mortal.'

'No, that wasn't it. It was the look in his eye,' Serenity shook her head, 'it was something I've never seen before.'

'And the power,' Mokuba took over, 'that power was anything but what it should be.'

'Power?' Hickarama couldn't help but sound curious. 'What power?'

'We could only smell it,' he tilted his head, 'we couldn't sense where it was coming from exactly, just that…'

'What?'

'It seemed to be controlling Lus like a puppet on a string.'

'Like we said,' Serenity remained calm and serious, 'Lus was not acting under his own influence; he was possessed.'

For a few moments Hickarama stared silently at both of them. She had no idea whether or not she could trust their words, but she did know one thing for sure.

'Gods can't be possessed; nothing's that powerful.'

'You've clearly never dealt with the Reganna,' Mokuba rolled his eyes. 'And no, I'm definitely not saying that's what this power was, but… it was definitely that level.'

'I still can't believe…'

'We're not lying about what happened you know,' Serenity cut her off, 'something was controlling Lus. Something which made him more powerful than should have been possible.'

'Maybe it was his own power you were sensing.'

'I don't think so,' she shook her head, 'it smelt foreign.'

'Gods can't be possessed,' she insisted, 'and there's nothing you can say to make me believe otherwise.'

'Whether you believe it or not you can't change the facts,' Mokuba folded his arms.

'You're just making excuses for failing,' she glared at him. 'What in Hell's name was Lus doing down here in the first place, hm?'

'How should we know,' he snapped back, 'all we know is that he was.'

'Look,' Serenity took over, 'if we were really trying to make excuses, don't you think we'd come up with something a little more believable than this?'

'You tell me,' Hickarama shrugged, 'maybe you think I would fall for it because it's so farfetched.'

'Okay, fine, don't believe us, but at least explain why you have failed to acquire our children,' Mokuba snapped. 'And I'm assuming you failed since I can't sense them here.'

For a few moments Hickarama glared angrily at him, then she turned away.

'Something sent me back here.'

'Something like what, my brother?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'some force I've never encountered before. It was… powerful, let's leave it at that.'

'More powerful than you,' he rolled his eyes. 'And you said _our_ story was impossible.'

'Maybe you encountered the same force we did,' Serenity pressed her lips together thoughtfully.

'I said it was powerful,' Hickarama shrugged, 'I never said it could possess a God.'

'But you have God blood running through your veins and it was still powerful enough to send you flying back here now, wasn't it?'

'Okay, fine,' she conceded, 'maybe we've both encountered the same force; it's still no excuse for failure.'

'Maybe not,' Mokuba half turned, 'but it's at least a reason to be wary for now.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'It means that until we can identify this force it's going to continue to be a threat to us.'

'And?'

'And whilst it's a threat to us we're not going to get anything done.'

Hickarama gave a displeasured grunt, but remained silent.

'So we need a new plan of action. Someway of dealing with this force before it can ruin our plans again.'

'What way do you suggest,' Serenity narrowed her gaze on him.

'A way that ends with us getting rather full stomachs,' a sly grin pulled at his lips.

'Is your solution to all your problems eating,' Hickarama rolled her eyes. 'And what makes you think you'll even be able to eat this force; it might not have a solid form.'

'It has to.'

'Why?'

'All things do,' Serenity shrugged, 'why should this one thing be any different?'

'Because this one thing is an unknown,' she remained calm, 'that's why.'

'And this unknown is powerful,' Mokuba shrugged, 'very, very powerful. Which means it has to be very, very sentient.'

'Why?'

'Because that much power can't possibly be controlling itself.'

'And if it is?'

'If it is then… I guess we need to change that.'

'You mean…?'

'Yes, that's right, we need to be the ones controlling it.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The second her eyes opened that morning she knew something wasn't right. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that was amiss, just that something or someone was making her feel… She wasn't sure exactly, she just knew things weren't right. Sighing heavily she sat herself up in her hospital issue bed and stared around the bleak room. It was exactly as she remembered it from the night before; tight and airless. She felt almost suffocated and at the same time…

Wearily she ran her fingers back through her hair, before bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She was starting to find her confinement more than a little lonely, but unfortunately for her there wasn't exactly much she could do about it. Getting up she made her way towards the little sink in the far corner of the room. The sink was white porcelain and so tiny you could barely wash one hand in it. Catilin guessed it was probably some kind of safety thing, in case an inmate took to the idea of drowning themselves or… whatever.

Sighing again, she picked up the small plastic cup squeezed in between the taps and filled it with a small amount of water. It wasn't that she was thirsty exactly, just bored. And since she couldn't feed her boredom she had to manage with the next best alternative; drowning it. Slowly she turned round, allowing her eyes to examine the room for the millionth time since she'd been shown it. It hadn't changed. It hadn't suddenly grown a secret exit. It was still exactly the same as it had been when she'd first been led to it. Exactly the same as it had been during the course of her more than eventful night. And exactly the same as it would be the next time she returned to it.

Downing the whole cup of water in one painful gulp she squeezed the cup back between the taps and made her way towards the door. She didn't know if she was supposed to wait for someone to tell her it was okay to leave or not. She hadn't exactly been interested in finding out hospital etiquette when she was being dragged in kicking and screaming. Carefully she pulled the door open a crack and glanced out into the corridor. What she saw, however, made her instantly stumble back in horror.

Swallowing hard, she took a few deep, calming breaths in, before tentatively reaching towards the door again. This time she pulled it fully open confronting the unbelievable sight head on. Staring into her eyes, Catilin couldn't help but wonder if she was still dreaming or if this was just another trick by the Teen. She reached her hand towards the other. The other mirrored her exactly. For a few moments Catilin couldn't resist playing, trying to catch the other out as a fake or determine whether or not it was actually a mirror.

'Who are you,' as she spoke the other mirrored her perfectly. 'What are you?'

Trying to stay calm, Catilin reached another hand out towards the other, this time hoping to touch it. Before she could place a hand on the apparition, however, it vanished, leaving Catilin to reel away in shock.

'Are youse alright lassie?' Nurse Guillyham's voice sounded from nearby.

Glancing into the corridor, Catilin spotted the Nurse coming out of the room diagonally opposite to hers. For a few moments Catilin just stared at her, unable to think of anything to say; not totally sure there was anything to say. Then she forced a tight smile onto her lips and met Nurse Guillyham's gaze with a strange kind of politeness.

'I was just wondering if it's alright for me to get my breakfast now or do I have to wait for some specific time?'

'Breakfast is served at eight, lassie,' she smiled back at her, 'you've got a few minutes to wait yet, but youse can go along now if y'like. It's first come, first served I'm afraid.'

'Right,' Catilin could feel her smile becoming tighter, as though her skin were trying to pull itself into some kind of mask, 'I'll head along there now then.'

'Alright then.'

There was an awkward pause, as neither one of them moved. Instead they exchanged unreadable glances.

'Shouldn't you be running along there lassie,' Nurse Guillyham broke the tension. 'Surely youse don't want to be dinning on leftovers on ye first mornin.'

'I know,' she pressed her lips together, 'it's just…'

'Just what lassie?'

Catilin hesitated. She knew Nurse Guillyham was nice enough to humour her, but she doubted it went beyond that. After all, Catilin was a patient and supposedly mentally unstable. All the humouring in the world wouldn't make Nurse Guillyham any use to her if they couldn't get past that.

'Nothing,' she shook her head, 'I just thought I heard a noise out here before, but I guess it was nothing.'

'What kind of noise,' the Nurse frowned.

'I… I'm not sure exactly. Music maybe, it sounded like music, but it was so faint…'

'Aye,' Nurse Guillyham's features seemed to become tighter, 'I know what youse mean lassie, but y'were probably imagining it.'

'That's what I thought. I mean, no one on this ward is allowed a radio, are they?'

'Most of the people on this ward would be too afraid of the radio signals to want one.'

'Does that mean that a lot of the people on this ward are…?' Catilin strained to remember the phrase Nurse Guillyham had used to describe her.

'Fairy lot,' she shook her head, 'not exactly no. The fairy lot have little fear of the unknown. These are of a different sort.'

'Why wasn't I put with the fairy lot?'

'Because we tend to spread youse out a little, so y'don't conspire your stories together. Only the fairy lot conspire their stories together see, because youse lack paranoia.'

'I wouldn't know about that,' Catilin laughed lightly.

'Wouldn't y'now?'

'Nu-uh, I don't need to conspire stories, what I know is the truth.'

'If you say so lassie, now why don't y'run along t breakfast.'

'Okay, I'll speak to you later.'

Catilin pulled herself out of her room and turned in the direction of the dinning area.

'Arenon Jenna.'

'What,' Catilin froze, before turning her gaze towards the Nurse.

'I said goodbye Jenna,' there was a strange smile on her face.

'You said arenon.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I didn't, youse just heard that.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Drake had been the first to wake up and the growling in his belly had been enough to drag him out of his room, down the sweeping staircase and into the semi-grand entrance hall as he made his way towards the kitchen. He'd seen pictures of this place as it had been when Kaiba had been a teen, its layout hadn't changed nor had its décor, but the scattering of personal effects everywhere made it feel… homey. It also reminded Drake of his own home in the Northern Palace and how much he missed the place. It was strange to think such large buildings could feel so comfortably cosy and he couldn't help but wonder if a stranger entering would feel the same.

For a little while Drake stood at the bottom of the stairs, thinking of his home and how empty it must feel with none of them there. Then he noticed the door to the room directly parallel to where he stood was open and the bay windows were casting a warm stretch of light towards him. As the tip of that reached his feet Drake forgot his hunger and automatically made his way into the room.

The Kaiba mansion, like the Northern Palace, was huge and there were a vast number of rooms he'd never been in before. This was one of them. The room itself was all but square, apart from the area that bowed out for the bay window. In front of the window was a seat facing the side part of the Kaibas' garden; specifically the apple tree where the Kaibas took the vast majority of their family portraits. Along the whole length of the right wall ran a ceiling high bookcase. Each shelf was crammed full of dusty old text books and reference guides. In the centre of the room was a desk and chair, with a fold away blackboard rested neatly on the top.

A slim smile flickered across Drake's face; this was Taylor's school room. He remembered how much Taylor had complained about it when he'd first been taken out of mainstream and placed into private tuition. For their own good he'd been spilt from his Ohpayo cousins and it had benefited him a great deal. After all, there was no way anyone could argue Taylor wasn't the smartest of the trio, although you'd never get any of them to admit it. Slowly Drake crossed the room and sat down on the window seat. The light coming in from the morning sun felt comfortably warm and made him feel more than a little drowsy.

Curling up on the seats plush cushion, Drake found himself drifting off into a light sleep. His eyes couldn't have been closed for more than about ten minutes, however, when he found himself being rather roughly prodded in the side. Opening his eyes in annoyance, he spotted Damon grinning stupidly at him, like the cat who got the crème. Glaring, Drake made an annoyed, throaty growl and squiggled himself away. This didn't deter the youngest member of the Kaiba family, however, and, after a few moments, Damon began prodding at him again. Drake couldn't help but wonder what it would take to make the kid understand he didn't want to be disturbed. He thought about giving him a scare, but didn't want to risk further trouble with Kaiba and Tristan.

'Damon,' Tristan's voice sounded from the doorway, 'I'm pretty sure Drake's not appreciating that.'

Glancing up towards him, Drake noticed an odd expression on Tristan's face. Their eyes met for a moment, as Tristan's expression tried to form a tangible question. It failed.

'Come on Damon,' Tristan reached a hand out towards him, 'let's get you some breakfast, shall we?'

'Kay,' Damon nodded, before making his way towards Tristan.

They then left and Drake went back to trying to nap.

'Feeling a little catty this morning,' this time it was CiCi who disturbed him.

'Huh,' he blinked blearily up at her.

A strange frown pulled at her forehead, but she made no reply.

'What do you mean feeling a little catty this morning,' Drake tried to see if he could get an answer from a better formed question.

Still she gave no reply, if anything she was staring at him with a kind of expectation as though she was still waiting for him to ask the question or at least make some kind of reply. Eventually she just shrugged and moodily turned away.

'Wait,' he jumped down from the seat to follow after her, 'I want to know what you mean.'

She didn't react to his question, although she did drop her pace a little in order to allow him to catch up.

'CiCi why won't you answer me,' he stared at her as he reached her side. 'What do you mean? I don't understand.'

She still didn't answer his question and Drake couldn't help but wonder if maybe she'd woken up deaf that morning.

'Drake,' Taylor's voice called to him, forcing Drake to come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Staring up them he saw his boyfriend staring down at him with a strangely curious look on his face.

'Drake,' there were more than a few uncertain tones in his voice, 'why have you turned into your Sintoy?'

'What,' Drake shook his head, 'I haven't.'

'You have,' Taylor insisted, 'and what's more I could understand what you just said.'

'Of course you did, I was speaking the same language as you.'

'No you weren't,' he shook his head, 'you're a cat right now and you're speaking in cat.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are,' he nodded, 'why would I lie about something like that?'

Drake thought about it for a moment and then realised Taylor wouldn't. Automatically he bounded up the stairs towards the room the Kaibas had given him to stay in and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. It was true, he was a cat, but something was wrong. Shifting his gaze away from the mirror he stared down at himself. He looked human. He felt human. But when he shifted his gaze back to the mirror he saw his Sintoy. He saw a half grown large black cat.

'What's going on,' Drake turned towards Taylor, as his reflection appeared in the mirror beside his, 'I didn't turn into my Sintoy and I don't feel like a cat. What's going on?'

'I don't know,' Taylor frown, 'but I do know for certain you're the only one who can hear me, which I'm guessing will mean I'll be the only one able to understand you.'

'Which means we won't be able to explain to anybody what's going on,' Drake half wailed half groaned. 'Why would someone want to do that to us?'

'Because they're evil and this is their sick idea of a joke,' his expression darkened, 'that's why.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With the threat temporarily adverted, Ni had made no short work of sending False, Lus and Kisara home. He'd then spent most of the night talking to Helen. She was obviously still reluctant to marry him, although it was clear she was warming to the idea. Safe in that knowledge Ni had allowed her to retire. He'd then spent the time until dawn examining the state of his palace. There had been a fair amount of damage done in the east wing, but everywhere else appeared fine.

Not feeling as though such a limited amount of damage was really worth his time, Ni made his way back to his own chambers. He never slept, of course, his own chambers where there as a ceremonial thing. A place to give him a little privacy from the rest of hell. It felt good for him to be on his own now and, sighing heavily, he fell back upon his bed. For a few long minutes the silence drummed blissfully around him. Then there was a strange sound kind of like a static pop, followed by a kind of white noise.

'Ni,' a voice buzzed through the distortion, 'we need to talk Ni.'

'Leave,' he rolled his eyes, figuring it was one of his minions, 'I've nothing to say to you right now.'

'But I've plenty to say to you,' the voice hissed and buzzed, 'starting with you two youngest bastards.'

'They're none of your concern,' he growled, annoyed at his minions impudence. 'Leave.'

'I can't do that Ni,' the voice cut clear as a figure appeared in the room, 'you see they're exactly my concern.'

Sitting up Ni's eyes took a quick glance over the figure. She was tall, grotesquely scarred and there was an impressive crown of horns growing through her hair. She also had leathery wings attached to her back and from that alone it wasn't hard to identify her; she was a self-damned demon, a minion of Hetch and not a concern of his.

'What are you doing here,' he glowered, 'your kind have no right to be in hell.'

'That was their choice and has nothing to do with me. I'm simply borrowing this form right now.'

'Borrowing…'

'I do not wish for you to know my true identity,' she cut him off.

'So you're someone I know then,' he frowned.

'I am someone you are aware of, even if we have never formally been introduced,' she swaggered across his room in order to examine things. 'Your youngest girl is causing me a lot of problems you know. She believes herself your true heir and is so angry at you tossing her aside she'd be willing to kill you in order to get what she wants.'

'I'd expect nothing less from a child of mine,' he couldn't help but smirk proudly. 'But so many factions are trying to rebel at the moment, what makes her any more concern than any of the others.'

'Your daughter is working with the Veronsen-Vii; both sides have agreed upon tit for tat and so she is helping them retrieve their children,' she shot him a look. 'That makes this my concern. And it also makes it yours.'

'Mine,' he stared at her, not quite sure what she was getting at.

'You know the destiny of those children as well as I do; they're not meant for hell.'

'They're not meant for heaven either,' he remained calm.

'I know and that's something I don't want to see change; which is why the Pure is the best possible parent for them. Who better to raise young balances than a balance?'

'I'm sure my mother will appreciate that thought,' Ni rolled his eyes, 'she'd want any excuse to keep her hands on them.'

'You still insisted on using the female nouns, even though the Pure is technically male right now.'

'She will always be female as far as I'm concerned; it doesn't matter what her outer casing looks like.'

'Good, because I'd hate for any of the gods to oppose me reinforcing that notion.'

'Either you're more powerful than I initially gave you credit for or you're more foolish,' Ni smirked. 'And I'm guessing you're a Balancer, here to make sure things go the way the Council would prefer,' he chuckled. 'So many people in this situation have Dual Destinies, don't they? For my plans to work they must go one way, for yours they must go the other. You're my competition.'

'If that's how you must view me,' she narrowed her gaze, 'then yes, I am.'

'Why did you make me aware of you?'

'Because I needed you to be,' her wings spread behind her, making her appear even more fearsome than she already was.

'Your plan will cause more chaos than mine,' he couldn't help but point out.

'Aye, but my plan will benefit the Balance more when complete, we both know that.'

'Mine won't destroy it you know.'

'I know, but it will leave it weakened at a time of unrest and we cannot afford that right now.'

'You can't be certain of that.'

'Yes I can. Just as certain as you are.'

'What makes you so certain,' he smirked. 'What magic lamp did you rub against to get your insight here?'

'You were not the only one who heard her cries for help, you know. I may have only been a child myself at the time, but I was powerful enough to respond.'

'_Really_?'

'Yes and I probably did a whole lot more helping than you; after all it takes purity to save lives as powerful as theirs.'

'It also took more than one of you,' he smirked as he leant in towards her. 'You really think I wasn't aware of three little fireflies meddling in things which should not have concerned them? I would have happily let those boys die for the information I obtained faining to help my _aunt_. But the fact she believed I saved them just benefitted me more.'

'I knew the risks when I decided to interfere. I knew she would come to that conclusion, but I'm a lot more powerful than you are now and I'm not afraid to use my powers to suit my means.'

'You say _I_ when you mean _we_,' he chuckled. 'You three brats are the cause of all the Duel Destinies right now.'

'You're right, I am.'

'Why are you so insistent on it just being you?'

'I'm not insisting anything.'

'You are, every time you say _I_ when you mean _we._ Still, no matter, I'm far more interested in what side you're on.'

'The side of the Balance, obviously.'

'And let me guess, you're one of those Balancers who likes to have a little fun with what it means to be a Balancer, right?'

'There's no rules saying I can't have a little fun, is there?'

'So this is going to be fun for you then?'

'This is what it is,' she shrugged and half turned away. 'If it is fun then it is fun. If it is also cruel then so be it. I cannot make it something it is not any more than you can.'

'Can't you?'

'No.'

'Then this is a game between me and you,' he tilted his head thoughtfully.

'Yes and one I plan on winning.'

'Good luck,' he flicked his gaze up to meet hers, 'because I'm not going to make it easy for you. Not by any means.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

This was the second morning in a row Arados had woken up feeling sick. It hadn't been so bad when he didn't know why, but now that he did… To make matters worse sleeping in a cave hadn't exactly helped his restlessness. Okay he'd managed to make himself a comfortable enough bed out of the things Crovell had left for him, but he couldn't exactly say it was the best place in the world for him to sleep. He rubbed the area of his stomach False had once explained would form his womb sack and mused over whether or not it was right for him to stay here when he had more than just himself to think about.

As selfish as it seemed, up until this point he'd only really been thinking about himself. There had just been way too much going on for him to deal with for him to think about anything else and as guilty as that made him feel, he couldn't shake the indignant notes of anger and hurt he was still feeling. This baby was _not_ his choice; it had been forced upon him and then concealed. He had been lied to and deceived by two people he considered his friends and, good reasons or not, the father of his baby had made it _very_ clear how he felt about it. His pregnancy was almost entirely False's fault and yet he was the one being left to hold the baby.

For a minute second Arados considered handing it over to Ni at birth and instantly cursed himself for it. Whatever the circumstances of this child's conception. Whatever the relationship of this child's parents. Whatever happened, Arados would _not_ sacrifice his baby like that. Sitting himself down next to the cavernous lake, he began rubbing more thoughtfully at the site of his future bulge. Up till now he'd been allowed to be selfish. After all, this child wasn't exactly his idea and was far from coming at the world's most ideal time. But the child was coming and he was going to have to adapt to that.

'I'm going to be a mother,' the words came out like a dull musing.

The thought itself was strange, but at the same time nothing felt wrong or shameful about it. After all, he wouldn't be the first male in his village to have a baby and Taylor had turned out more than alright for it, present muteness excluded of course.

'And if Kaiba can do it then surely I should be able to,' he told himself firmly, 'after all, I'm a Lutoni and Lutonis are good parents. And if nothing else,' he sighed to himself, as he allowed his fingers to dip into the water, 'at least my child's not going to be its own cousin.'

A shudder shook its way up his spine as he remembered the fact his sister was also pregnant.

'That child's going to have problems,' he rolled his eyes, 'I don't care what she thinks, I know it will.'

'And yours won't laddie?' Nansetter's voice boomed from behind him, almost making him start into the water.

'What's that supposed to mean,' he glared up at her, not too happy to think people would believe _him_ a bad influence.

'Ni will bay after y'lil en may Prince,' she shot him a sympathetic look, 'youse cannea say that'll not bay a problem for the wee burn.'

'Yes but its not like this child is like theirs.'

'And just what's that supposed to mean?'

'The father isn't my half brother for a start.'

'No, but he is youse great nephew, if I'm not mistaken.'

For a moment Arados hesitated, then in some weak kind of protest he murmured.

'Not by blood.'

'I knows that may Prince, but youse can't say that thought hasn't crossed y'mind.'

'Mm,' Arados nodded strangely, 'when we first learnt the truth I was pretty conscious of that fact.'

'Then how can y'say that what youse have is any different from what they have?'

'Blood,' he met her gaze firmly, 'blood makes all the difference.'

* * *

><p>Lus hadn't returned home that night. Instead he, False and Kisara had stayed up searching for Mai. Kisara had been fuming when she'd discovered Mai missing, cursing Kashmana and the MacTay name into the ground. Lus had been more than a little shocked by that. After all, up to that point Kisara had been nothing but a sweet little ditz in his presences.<p>

False appeared much less disturbed by it, as though it was nothing more than water off a duck's back. Secretly Lus began to wonder just how bad Kisara's temper could get. After all, if that little display hadn't been enough to shake her best friend… Desperately Lus tried to force those thoughts down. All they did was distract him and the last thing he needed was to be distracted. To begin with forcing them down had been easy, but the longer he'd gone without sleep, the harder it was to keep them at bay.

'Go home Mortal One,' False shot him a look, 'you're no good to us as you are.'

'I said I'd help,' Lus shook his head in an attempt to make himself feel more awake, 'so I'll help.'

'There's not much you can do asleep,' the other lad insisted. 'If you know what's good for you then you'll go home and get some rest.'

'I agree,' Kisara studied him for a moment, 'you're not a Vii Sen, you can't go for days on end without rest and expect to function properly; you need to sleep Lus.'

'I'm fine,' Lus gritted his teeth as he felt a tense trembling start in his body, 'I want to help.'

'The best help you can give us right now Passive One is sleeping and letting us get on with this ourselves,' False was stern. 'You're not as robust as you should be.'

'Don't,' Lus shook him a horrified look.

'Don't what?'

'Don't play the illness card, that's not fair.'

'You've played it,' False shrugged. 'You've admitted to me you're nowhere near as strong as you'd like to be yet. You've admitted to me that…'

'I know what I told you,' he cut him off, 'but I didn't tell you so you could use it against me.'

'Then why did you tell me?' False rolled his eyes. 'Because I can't see any other reason I should know.'

For a few moments Lus was silent. Then, sighing heavily, he turned his gaze away.

'Fine, you win, I'll go home and get a few hours of shut eye. But I'll be back.'

'I'm sure we'll have found Mai by then,' False almost appeared to gloat.

'I don't care,' Lus glared at him, 'I'll still be back.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

They were both more than aware Kasey would have had to have given up by now. After all, the Onchasen state only extended her Dorsoma abilities by less than an hour and at her age it couldn't have been all that long to begin with… Somehow though it felt more than right they should continue hiding. There was something devilishly exciting about it and Mai couldn't help but feel more than a little seduced. She knew she shouldn't, just like she knew there'd be no way Kashmana would allow for anything to happen between them, but there was something in the excitement of it all that made her knees weak.

A part of her wondered if her loyalty to Joey and the First was being tested. After all things had changed and she wouldn't put it past the multiverse to see whether or not she could be driven into the arms of another man. Especially considering the fact Joey… or at least a part of him was trying to hurt her right now. Then again this wasn't the first time Joey had tried to hurt her, okay so he was also a little possessed back then too, but her devotion hadn't been shaken and the fact this situation had gone on longer than that one had shouldn't change that.

'If you think any harder you'll be able to move mountains,' Kashmana smirked at her.

'What,' she blinked at him.

'It's a MacTay expression,' he laughed, 'we place a certain degree of importance on the power of intense thought.'

'The pen is mightier than the sword,' Mai smiled.

'Not exactly, but I agree that is the closest expression you would have here.'

For a few moments they were both silent again. Then Kashmana gave a modest sounding cough.

'So, what were you thinking about?'

'Who said that was any business of yours?' Mai playfully narrowed her gaze.

'Well it's not like we've got much else to talk about right now.'

'Yes, because the thought of hiding from a little girl isn't exciting enough.'

'This is supposed to be exciting,' he rolled his eyes. 'This isn't excitement; this is shameful.'

'Shameful,' she frowned.

'Running from a little girl like this, hiding like some kind of coward.'

'It's not that shameful, I mean, that little girl isn't the enemy you know.'

'Then what is she exactly? Because she sure as hell isn't your friend right now.'

'She's being manipulated.'

'So,' he rolled his eyes in disgust, 'do you really think things like that matter?'

'Where has this attitude sprung from,' she gawked at him, 'you suddenly seem so… so… so…'

'So disagreeable,' he offered up, before giving a strange kind of half laugh. 'If you hate it maybe I'll keep it up.'

'You're doing this on purpose,' she continued to gawk at him. 'You're trying to be difficult to put me off you, because you know that I'm falling for you.'

'You're not falling for me Mai, you're falling for this falsified idea you have of me.'

'Who says it's falsified?'

'You can't honestly believe I'm really…'

'Stop it,' she cut him off. 'Stop trying to be like this.'

'I'm not trying to be like anything.'

'Yes you are,' Mai's voice sounded in unison with Kisara's.

Half jumping in surprise, Mai turned to see Kisara and False approaching them. She wasn't completely sure she was happy to see them, after all she barely knew them and so they were likely to be even more judgemental than anyone else. Taking a deep breath she carefully cleared her throat. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to them; after all, she had no idea what they'd heard before arriving.

'We can take things from here Kashmana,' Kisara shot him a look. 'We do not require your services any further.'

'Don't you now,' he smirked, 'well that's good for you.'

'Don't Kashmana.'

'Don't what?'

'Just don't. Leave and let us deal with things from here.'

'Does that mean you're discontinuing your training,' he cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Maybe.'

'I don't think so somehow,' he laughed, before turning to walk away. 'You'll come back looking for my help soon enough.'

'Don't be so sure.'

'I'm not sure Kisara, I'm certain.'

* * *

><p>'You were out all night, weren't you,' Téa whispered to him as he arrived home.<p>

Lus shrugged casually, before stumbling his way towards his room.

'What if I was?'

'It's not good for you, you know.'

'Not much seems to be,' he yawned. 'Could you wake me in a few hours please?'

'You need more sleep than that,' she sighed, 'you're body can't put up with this kind of punishment you know.'

'Let me deal with what punishment my body is able to put up with,' he half snapped at her.

'Lus,' she couldn't help but scold, 'there's no need to be like that.'

'Oh go worry about the baby,' he glared before disappearing into his room.

Téa went to move after him, but Yugi stopped her.

'Leave it,' he shook his head, 'he's got enough to deal with right now.'

'Like what?'

'You'll find out for yourself soon enough I've no doubt,' Yugi sighed.

'What is it,' Téa frowned. 'What do you know?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't lie to me.'

'I don't know anything Téa, only what I sense.'

'And what do you sense?'

'Something's happened,' he stared at his son's door, 'that's all.'

'Yugi…'

'I'm sorry Téa, I don't know anything more than that.'

'Yugi…'

'No Téa,' he shook his head, 'honestly that's all I know.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Catilin hadn't really felt very hungry. Instead she just pushed what constituted as porridge, but looked more like lumpy wallpaper paste, around her bowl. Sighing heavily she got up and made her way back towards her room. Before she had a chance to leave the hall, however, Nurse Guillyham blocked her path. Starting slightly, Catilin lifted her gaze to meet with the suddenly imposing woman.

'I wish to go back to my room now,' she tried to have as dignified a tone as possible.

'Aye, I know that lassie.'

'Then let me pass.'

'I'm afraid I cannea do that,' she shook her head.

'Why not?'

'Youse cannea leave the hall till breakfast is over.'

'What?'

'It's not like that fur any of they other meals lassie, but at breakfast the cleaners like to clean they rooms. And they cannea do that if youse are all up in their way.'

'But I wouldn't be in their way,' she pouted, 'I'd be in _my_ room.'

'I know lassie and they probably done with it be now, but rules are rules and ye must adhere to them.'

'Let me pass,' Catilin stressed each word in a low, even tone. 'I won't tell any of the others you let me, so I won't get you into any trouble.'

'I'm not worried about trouble lassie.'

'Then what are you worried about?'

'Upsetting they cleaners. They're a mighty sensitive lot them.'

'And you're a Nurse, surely…'

'There ain't no surely here lassie, now please, return to y'table.'

'What if I refuse?'

'You see them nice strong laddies in the corners of the room?'

At her question Catilin flicked her gaze round. In each corner stood a pair of muscular looking young men, in white t-shirts and trousers. Most of them had their arms folded in a defensive looking manner as though they were just waiting to pounce on some unsuspecting prey.

'What about them,' Catilin could feel her confidence starting to waver slightly.

'Any one of youse patients who breaks the rules has to deal with they.'

'Deal with them how?'

'Whatever way they deem fit lassie, but I can assure youse it ain't often pretty.'

Thinking about it for a few moments, Catilin tried to decide whether or not it would be worth it. After all, she did promise SK she would behave herself.

'I'll let youse in on a secret lassie,' Nurse Guillyham's voice became barely more than a whisper, 'I like youse and I don't wanna see any harm coming to y'pretty self. So do may a favour and try not to rock the boat whilst yer here.'

'But I don't belong here,' she could hear the whine in her own voice, 'I wish I could prove that somehow.'

'I know,' she shot Catilin a sympathetic smile, 'and I wish I could believe ye. But until youse are out of here I cannea do anything fur ye.'

At first that just made Catilin sigh again. Then something about it struck her as odd. In not so many words Nurse Guillyham had pretty much told her she believed her. Or if not fully believed her, then she knew more than she was letting on. This was about the fourth or fifth time now Catilin had gotten that feeling and she refused to sit on it any longer.

'What are you?'

'Me lassie,' Nurse Guillyham chuckled, 'doesn't the uniform give it away?'

'That's not what I mean and you know it,' Catilin shook her head. 'I mean, what breed are you?'

'Breed lassie,' she focused her gaze on her, 'do I look like a dog to youse?'

'Again, you know what I mean by that.'

'I'm afraid I don't lassie.'

'You do,' Catilin insisted, 'I can hear it in your voice and… and you've hinted at it way too many times yourself for anything else to be true.'

'I've not hinted at anything lassie.'

'Yes you have.'

'Well if I have, I cannea say that I meant to.'

'But I think you did.'

'Oh y'do now, do you?'

'What are you?'

'Careful with ye lassie, you don't wanna cause a scene in here,' her eyes flickered towards the white dressed men.

'Then where do I?'

'What?'

'You said I don't want to cause a scene in here, but you suggested there were other places that I could.'

'Did I now?'

'Yes,' she held her ground, 'you did. Now, tell me where they are.'

'I don't know what yur talking about lassie, but if ye want a calm word with me then y'need t request somewhere a little more private like.'

'Do you have an office I can see you in,' Catilin frowned, trying to decide if that was a hint or not.

'Me, lassie, no. I'm just a nurse, what would I have an office for?'

'What about you come and see me in my room?'

'I don't mean to alarm ye lassie,' Nurse Guillyham's voice dropped below a whisper, 'but yer room bay far from private.'

'What do you mean,' Catilin dropped her voice to the same level.

'Let's just say the walls can talk and leave it at that.'

Taking a deep breath in, Catilin slowly let it out. It didn't take a genius to work out what she meant by that last comment and she was smart enough not to say it out loud.

'Are there any rooms without eyes and ears,' Catilin kept her voice level and low.

'Aye, there be one.'

'And where is that?'

'Where you wouldn't expect lassie.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I'm afraid you'll have to work that one out for yourself lassie, I cannea say no more.'

'Why not?'

'Because I think y'need t work the rest out for yer bonnie self.'

'But…' before she could say anything else there was a mass clattering behind her.

'Y'free to go now lassie,' Nurse Guillyham stepped to one side in order to let her pass.

'But…'

'No buts, go, now; that is what youse wanted, isn't it?'

'Yes, but…'

'There's no time for dillydallying lassie, they cleaners will be wanting to do in here next and we cannea hold them up now.'

'Tell me where I can find you.'

'Where you least expect it lassie, now go. I'm sure the doctor will bay wanting to see y'soon.'

'Like he saw me last night,' she took a chance.

'No lassie,' she shook her head, 'not like he saw you last night.'

'So that wasn't…'

'It wasn't what youse think it was either,' she cut her off. 'Now off with ye, before we both get into trouble.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Tristan had remained strangely quiet all through breakfast, not even commenting on Drake's sudden cattiness. He was obviously deep in thought about something, but no matter how many times Kaiba tried to probe his mind for what it was he was deflected. That was not only unusual for him, but extremely hurtful and Kaiba couldn't help but wonder what he'd done wrong. After breakfast CiCi and Damon had been sent off to play. Drake and Taylor also disappeared, leaving the two of them on their own to talk. The silence which descended was almost deafening and Kaiba was wondering just how long he'd be able to stand it.

'You've become soft,' Tristan finally broke the silence.

'What?'

'I said, you've become soft,' getting up from the table, Tristan made his way around towards Kaiba. 'Not that it's a bad thing, its just…'

'Just what?'

'I think it makes you worry too much.'

'How can I not worry about you when you're all…?'

'Shh,' Tristan hushed him, 'you're acting like I was dying or something. I was just in thought.'

'About what?'

For a few moments Tristan was silent. Then he took a seat next to Kaiba and sighed heavily.

'I had a visitor last night.'

'What kind of visitor,' Kaiba felt instantly anxious for the safety of his children.

'I'm not exactly sure, they were… different.'

'Different how?'

'Powerful and self-assured, but not in anyway we've encountered before.'

'Were they after Damon?'

'No,' he shook his head slowly, 'if anything they seemed to be there to protect Damon, but…'

'But what?'

'They didn't sound fully enthused to be on our side.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean… well it was as if they didn't have any allegiances.'

'Maybe they just need to be persuaded into helping us.'

'I think they'll help us without the need for persuasion.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Drake…'

'What about him,' Kaiba couldn't help but frown.

'Well…' Tristan hesitated, before becoming more confident, 'I'm almost certain Drake is the way he is because of my visitor.'

'What makes you think that?'

'A feeling I got from the moment I saw him this morning. As though something wasn't quite right and I think now I know what it is. He's been turned into his Sintoy as some kind of message.'

'Rather than just being a little over the edge you mean?'

For a long moment Tristan was silent.

'What is it,' Kaiba pressed, realising he must have hit some kind of nerve.

'Drake may not be an active Calicaccu, but I still believe he has the potential to end up like his mother; after all, he went through something pretty traumatic at a crucial developmental stage. But in all honesty I don't think that's what's going on here right now. What's more I believe he is able to hear Tay talking. I think Tay might have his voice back, but we're being duped into not hearing it.'

For a few long moments Kaiba found himself staring at Tristan blurred image. He knew his memory problems were a lot more under control this time round, but that didn't mean he wasn't prone to missing the obvious because of it. The obvious being anything capable of duping them into not hearing their son talk would have to be more powerful than they were to begin with and…

'I know what you're thinking,' Tristan's cut through his train of thoughts. 'I haven't been able to stop thinking about anything else. But I also believe my visitor, whatever it was, could have been just that powerful.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'Something in what they were saying…'

'What did they say exactly?'

'I'm not sure I can remember; I'm just so tired right now, which really doesn't help.'

'You should go get some rest,' Kaiba sighed, 'and I think I'll join you. I didn't exactly get much sleep myself,' he hesitated for a moment. 'CiCi kept getting strange dreams.'

'Oh?'

'Its hard to explain, but I think she's awakened a new power of sorts.'

'Oh, I see, well I guess that would have given her strange dreams.'

Smiling tightly, Kaiba just nodded.

'Then I think we both deserve a nice long early morning nap, don't you?'

'Sure,' Kaiba got to his feet.

He then began heading towards the door, only to find Tristan hesitating behind him. Coming to a stop he turned to face him wishing he was still close enough to guess his expression.

'What is it?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Not sure about what?'

'I think…'

'What?'

'Perfect Mimic is a Power Limitless technique, isn't it?'

'Huh?' Kaiba frowned. 'What are you asking about that for?'

Tristan made no attempt at a reply. Kaiba took a few steps towards him in order to better gage what he might have been thinking based on what he could make out of his body posture.

'Tristan?'

'Could someone who was Power Limitless become stronger than us?'

'What?'

'Theoretically,' Tristan gave an edgy sounding cough, 'could someone who was Power Limitless become more powerful than any of us.'

'I…' Kaiba hesitated. 'Well I guess they could. But it would take a lot of work. I mean, first they'd have to become a Master of Mastery and then they'd have to keep training endlessly… It's possible, but you'd have to be really determined.'

'That's what I was thinking.'

'But…?'

'What makes you think there is a but?'

'Something in the tone of your voice.'

'Hmm,' he sighed, 'I guess the but would be too impossible to imagine.'

'What do you mean?'

'A being more powerful than any of us,' Tristan's voice was tight. 'And not one born more powerful, but one who has somehow managed to become so. The very notion of Power Limitless beings leads to scary possibilities.'

'You're right,' Kaiba lowered his gaze, 'it does.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After her conversation with Nurse Guillyham in the dining hall, Catilin had returned to her room to think things over. A part of her was absolutely certain the woman knew more than she was letting on. What's more she was also certain she was an ally and since those were few and far between in this place she wasn't about to ignore any help or advice she got no matter how small. Knowing now that her room was probably bugged with cameras and listening devices cleverly concealed or too small for her to see, she figured it was best to try and work out where Nurse Guillyham wanted to meet her. But where was she supposed to start, this place was so big a wolf could get lost within it.

The thought made a smile pull stupidly across her face as she was pushed and poked out of her room and into some kind of group therapy. From the moment she'd arrived two thoughts had circled round her head. The first was how much group therapy would have helped her as a kid, instead of all the testing and stuff she was actually subjected too. The second was a weird kind of curiosity at how listening to others problems could help you with your own.

For a while she just allowed her mind to absorb everything the others were saying. She had no intention of participating herself, since she had no intention of staying in this place longer than she had to. Plus she really needed to figure out where it was Nurse Guillyham wanted to meet her and…

'Mrs Devlin,' the counsellor leading the group broke her train of thoughts, 'we've not heard from you yet, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?'

'Do I have to?' She could hear the whine in her own voice and for the first time began to wonder how any of her subjects took her seriously when she sounded so much like a child most of the time.

'Well that is the point of group.'

'But I'm not supposed to be here,' she shook her head, 'I'm not crazy, you're all being tricked.'

'Really,' the counsellor looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't, 'so you don't really believe you're the Queen of the…' he checked his notes, 'Silkoneons? Or that you have magical powers.'

'Those aren't beliefs,' she tried to keep the little kid tones out of her voice, 'those are facts.'

'Then would you care to prove them for us,' he cocked an eyebrow at her.

'I can't,' she turned away from him, 'the Teen is blocking my powers right now.'

'And who is this Teen,' his tone become almost condescending.

'A new Nameless.'

'Nameless?'

'A kind of Unrealm created by the First as a representative of a part of herself.'

'Oh I see, by that I presume you mean this First of yours has multiple personality disorder,' his gaze flickered around some of the other patients. 'This isn't the first time Mrs Devlin has been in one of these units, during previous stays she's made many friends who've only helped feed into her delusions. Can anyone suggest what we should do with her?'

A stickly, runt of a girl, with greasy black hair and pale blue eyes rose her hand. She then seemed to take great pleasure in having all eyes turn towards her.

'Yes Miriad,' the counsellor smiled at her.

'Dissociation,' the girl's voice was as stickly as her looks. 'She needs to learn not to associate other peoples' madness with her own.'

'And how would we get her to do that exactly?'

Miriad's expression turned thoughtful for a moment, then a grin only the devil could have mastered spread its way across her face.

'Electro-Shock Therapy.'

At that the counsellor sighed and shook his head.

'Why must you always result to the most violent option first, we've been over this.'

'But I think it would help,' her eyes went wide with a far off kind of excitement. 'All those volts running through her body would soon shock the truth into her.'

'Miriad…' the counsellor gave her a warning look, 'we're not looking to force anything in or out of her.'

At that expression a number of the patients laughed whilst others blushed at the misapplied innuendo.

'Settle, settle,' he gave a heavy sigh, 'this is really no way to behave.'

'It never is,' Miriad folded her arms, 'any way of behaving that's not your way of behaving is always the wrong way.'

'What are you implying?'

'She means anything which isn't your way of behaving is wrong as far as you're concerned,' Catilin interpreted, somehow managing to sound both adult and childish at the same time.

'Miriad is hardly a friend you want to win over,' the counsellor rolled his eyes, 'she's not exactly a stable character.'

'According to you no one is,' Catilin rose to her feet, 'especially not me.'

'Just where do you think you're going?'

'To find someone who can help me.'

'I'm here to help you.'

'No, you're only here to help yourself; helping any of us will purely be coincidental.'

'You've only been here five minutes,' he glared at her, 'you can't possibly…'

'I can and I did,' she shrugged, 'so sue me.'

'Mrs Devlin…'

'MRS ASHMAR,' she mimicked his patronising tone. 'My name is Catilin Ashmar, remember it.'

'Why?'

'Because the second I get my powers back you'll live to regret it else.'

'Threatening me isn't going to get you anywhere.'

'But leaving here will,' she turned, 'goodbye.'

At that she left the room and headed back towards the cell she was meant to sleep in. As she made her way up the corridor her attention was drawn towards the room she'd seen Nurse Guillyham leaving that morning. She couldn't remember seeing a patient in there at all since she'd arrived and she was starting to feel a little curious about it.

'Excuse me,' she stopped one of the passing nurses.

'Yes,' the nurse shot her a strangely phoney smile.

'Whose room is that,' she pointed towards the door.

'No ones,' the nurse shook her head, 'it's been empty for a while now.'

'Why?'

'We had a few suicides in there and none of the other patients will stay once they know.'

'Why not?'

'Patients are a superstitious lot at times,' she shrugged, 'and after working here a while some of the staff can be too.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's nothing to be concerning yourself with,' her smiled tightened as if she'd just realised she'd said something she shouldn't have.

'Tell me,' Catilin shot her a pleading look.

'Well I probably shouldn't say this but there's been rumours that that room is haunted. Now I don't believe in that kind of thing myself, but…'

'Some of the other staff members do?'

'Including the security staff. That's why they refuse to monitor that room anymore,' she began to cluck strangely. 'Personally I think it's a load of nonsense brought on by stress. God only knows this line of work will send you round the twist.'

'I can imagine,' Catilin tried not to look as excited as she felt.

'Anyway,' the nurse turned sharply away from her, 'I've got work to be getting on with. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Helen sat in silence opposite him; for now she wasn't resisting his plans, because at least a part of her understood why he was doing what he was doing. In his own way Ni was just protecting the Balance. After all, in order for there to be good, there must first be evil. And if she were to embrace evil to maintain the Balance then it was simply an extension of her duty as a Balancer, wasn't it? Because, no matter what the cost, the Balance had to be maintain, didn't it?

'What are you thinking,' Ni lifted his gaze from his untouched meal up towards her.

'I'm trying to determine whether or not I love you,' she kept her voice level and honest. 'I have to know that before I commit myself to you.'

'You stick so rigidly to my wife's advice.'

'If I am to become your second then I must consider the advice of the first; especially as that first has been like a mother to me.'

'Such a Vii Sen answer,' there was a bored kind of dullness to his voice, 'it makes me wonder…'

'Wonder what?'

'Wonder at the hand that placed you at the foot of this destiny.'

'The multiverse…'

'No,' he shook his head, 'there was more than just the multiverse at play when you came into being. You were too fortunate to have survived, for such a close call someone must have been looking out for you.'

'The multiverse's will alone is not enough?'

'It never is.'

'What's that supposed to mean,' she frowned, wondering why he was trying to make her doubt everything she'd ever been taught.

For a few long moments he was silent. Then he gave a strange sounding sigh and focused his gaze directly on her.

'The Council you follow like to make you Herin as powerful as possible, even at the cost of your own sanity or sometimes at the cost of your own existence. Do you think the multiverse wills for that?'

'The Council aren't that bad. They just want to make sure we're well trained and that we can cope with anything thrown at us.'

'And the rest.'

'What rest?'

'There are those who serve the Balance who have become unclassifiable in the process.'

'What,' she stared at him mesmerised, 'but… I mean no one is… what…?'

'The Council want the best at any cost, even if it means it puts their victims beyond their reach.'

'The Council wouldn't do that to us,' she found herself fighting back her feelings of disillusion, 'what would they gain?'

'The power to influence the whole multiverse. The power to control the Balance. The power to change the order of things to their will.'

'The Council aren't evil.'

'That's true,' Ni tilted his head, 'they were set up in the interest of the greater good. But that can be just as much of a problem.'

'Why? It's not as though Balancers aren't sent to uphold both sides of the Balance. It's why we have Hateling in our ranks to begin with.'

'Are you sure that's the reason why?' He smirked for a moment. 'Still, if you think about it in those terms, doing evil for the sake of the Balance isn't altogether against your nature, now is it?'

'Perhaps.'

Again there were a few moments of silence, as Helen contemplated what he was saying. She'd heard rumours of Balancers whose classifications had been altered since they'd started, _everybody_ had, but she'd always thought they were exaggerations. After all, mortal Balancers were given a special injection when they first started to allow them to be compatible with anyone in case of injury; the fact that this allowed them to automatically gain any powers from their host introduced from their donor was just a coincidental side effect. It wasn't the whole point, it couldn't be. And even if by some slim chance it was, it would take decades for someone to lose their classification completely and most mortal Balancers only served thirty or forty years tops, that couldn't be enough time, could it?

'What did the Council create,' the deadpan question escaped her lips before it was fully formed.

'The Council didn't create anything, they just allowed for it to be create by turning a blind eye. It's how they work.'

'So then what was it? What was it they turned a blind eye to?'

'Something more powerful than anyone could possible imagine.'

'More powerful than you?'

'More powerful than the Mistresses,' he laughed strangely. 'More powerful than Win.'

'Never create from life,' Helen found herself reciting the first Law of Creation.

'Never create from death,' Ni continued for her. 'Never create that which is more powerful than you. Never create what you cannot control. Never create what you cannot destroy. Never create what could destroy you.'

'Never create what you cannot afford to lose,' Helen finished.

'I wonder which rules weren't violated when this ultimate _being_ was created,' Ni's voice twinged with a kind of strangeness.

'How can you be sure it exists at all,' she met his gaze.

'It's the only way to explain what I encountered last night.'

'What you encountered…?'

'She all but admitted to me then what she was. Although there's no way to know for sure, not until I encounter her again.'

'Are you sure it was a her?'

'Yes, I can be sure. It's not the first time I've encountered her you see and her growth within that short frame of time just proves to me she is something special.'

Silence returned again, but only for a moment before Helen found the urge to speak.

'How could you be sure of her power?'

'There was something…'

'What?'

'It's hard to explain, but the moment you encounter her you can sense she's far from ordinary. What that actually makes her… your guess is as good as mine. But…'

'You think it's enough to…?'

'Yes.'

Helen studies Ni's features as he spoke. There was a strange drabness to them, as though he was contemplating a kind of emptiness.

'What is it?'

'This being seeks to oppose me. She wants things to take a different course. She wants to…'

'Unstablise the Balance,' Helen frowned, 'but she's a…'

'If the Balance, or someone connected to the Balance, had torture you into a being you were not designed to be, wouldn't you want to unstablise it?'

'Maybe…'

'Do you want to stop her?' Ni met her gaze.

'Of course,' she stared at him as though it were obvious, 'I have to protect the Balance.'

'Then you know what you must do. You must marry me.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Just the thought of retreating had always made Mertieha's skin crawl. The fact she was retreating from the Veronsen-Vii made it all the worse, but truth was they'd been overwhelmed. Back at the ice caverns, she allowed her people to get some rest, whilst she paced along the craggy passes thinking of a way to get the Veronsen-Vii back for what they did. It was strange just how far her thoughts now were from rebellion and somehow she knew they weren't going to return their anytime soon. After all, what did her own people need with more positional power, when there was a greater threat to their safety?

Eventually, and with great exhaustion, Mertieha reached her own private cave. The second she entered it she felt as though something was amiss and it didn't take her long to spot the trespasser in her chair.

'This room belongs to the leader of the Sli Reama Tribe,' the person in the chair imitated her voice perfectly, 'you have no right being in here uninvited.'

'I have every right to be in here uninvited,' Mertieha snarled, 'this is my room.'

The person in the chair laughed and rose to their feet; even from behind Mertieha knew what was coming.

'If you are the leader of your people, then I am your doppelganger,' the intruder turned round to reveal herself as a perfect imitation of Mertieha.

'What do you want,' Mertieha gritted her teeth, as she manifested a weapon ready to defend herself.

'Uh, uh, uh,' the doppelganger wagged her finger at her, 'don't you know hurting me will only hurt you?'

'Don't you know Doppelganger is a rarely mastered Power Limitless technique,' she held her ground, hoping to catch her opponent out.

At that her mimic simply laughed and manifested a weapon of her own. But instead of turning it on Mertieha, she used it to cut a line across her own bicep. The line on her instantly healed, but as it did Mertieha felt a sting of pain. Looking down towards her own arm she noticed a thin line of blood, which grew steadily thicker as it trickled down her arm. Swallowing hard Mertieha lowered her own weapon.

'You are convinced then,' the Doppelganger grinned at her.

'Yes,' she nodded.

'Good, because I need you to do something for me.'

'What?'

'Hickarama's gotten herself mixed up with those Veronsen-Vii; I want you to get her unmixed up with them.'

'And in exchange for that?'

'What makes you think there is anything in exchange?'

'There must be some kind of incentive for me to do this for you.'

'In exchange I don't kill you.'

'You wouldn't anyway; my people would avenge my death.'

'Not if they think you're a traitor they won't.'

'They would never think that of me.'

'Wouldn't they,' she tilted her head in a strange manner. 'I'm a lot more powerful than you might ever give me credit for; I can make people think anything I like.'

'I still say that you wouldn't.'

'Fine,' the Doppelganger relented, 'have it your way. In exchange for you stopping Hickarama I'll give you…'

* * *

><p>'Hello,' Arados glanced around the seemingly empty cave.<p>

Since Nansetter had left the place had gone back to being uninviting. Still at least when she returned she'd be bringing a much more comfortable bed for him to sleep on. Or at least that's what Arados was hoping. Just like he was hoping the noise he heard was nothing more than her return.

'Hello,' he tried again, more apprehensively this time.

Still there was no reply, only the faint traces of his echo bouncing off against the cavern walls. A prickling shiver ran up the length of his spine, causing him to shudder violently. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tried to convince himself he was just being silly and that there was really nothing to worry about.

'Come on Ara,' he kept his voice low, 'you're physically stronger than anything which could come to attack you. You're only really worry is about how much trouble you'll be in if you accidentally kill them.'

He laughed nervously at that thought, before tightening the grip he had around himself and pacing fretfully. Somehow he knew he'd never be able to take a swing at someone when he had the fate of his unborn child to worry about. After all, the last thing he wanted was for any harm to come to it and that included him being branded a murderer. For a moment Arados wondered how likely it was he'd be put behind bars for killing something that shouldn't be on Giya in the first place. If he was being honest with himself he knew anything which happened here would be punished by the Mistresses or at least two of them with the First currently unreachable.

At that thought his heart fell fretfully. He'd left before being able to switch Jo and Crovell's natures back and without saving his father. Both thoughts made him feel cringingly guilty and he half wanted to correct both situations.

'What should I do,' he stared around the inclosing stillness surrounding him. 'Tell me, what should I do?'

'What youse should do is stay here fur now laddie,' Nansetter's voice sounded from behind him.

Turning, he spotted her, and a steal framed bed with an overinflated mattress, watching him. Seeing the bed Arados couldn't help but grin. He'd only expected her to come back with something more comfortable to lie on, not a full blown real bed.

'Thank you,' he bleated out automatically.

'Fur what,' she beamed at him, 'I'm in charge of y'comfort, remember? An it wouldne go down well if I didn't excel at that now, would it?'

'Yes, but this is still…' he hoped his face showed the full extent of his gratitude as he struggled to find the words he needed.

'Well laddie, just tell may where's you want it.'

'Um…' his eyes stared round for a moment, before he spotted the perfect spot. 'How about there?'

'Just what I was thinking laddie,' she chuckled. 'Great minds, hey?'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

'So, did you find him,' it was the first time since she'd met up with False again she'd thought to ask about Arados.

For a few moments False just stared blankly at her, then a look a realisation flushed across his face.

'We're not sure,' he gave a nervous laugh and half averted his gaze. 'We think we might have found the place he's hiding out, but he's being protected.'

'Protected by who,' she frowned.

'Well if you don't believe that much, you're never going to believe this, but Arc Archer and Talc Talon. We encountered both of them whilst we were trying to get to him and even though they didn't say in so many words that it was Ara they were hiding, what they did say pointed towards only that conclusion.'

For a few moments Kisara just stared at him. She knew he was more than aware of what her thoughts must be, because his own thoughts must have struck upon it at about the same time. His story was plausible or would have been if not for one minor flaw.

'The last Arc and Talc died when their tribe's civil war wiped out their people,' Kisara she shook her head, 'you couldn't have spoken to them.'

'I know,' he sighed heavily, 'and if I hadn't been stood their talking to the Honest Swordsman myself I might have reconsidered telling you the story. But the whole time I was there I forgot Talc and Arc should have been dead; I'm not sure why, maybe it was because they were standing before me and it's pretty hard to deny what your eyes are telling you, even if you know it shouldn't be possible. Or maybe they just had a way of making me forget somehow, I don't know.'

'Couldn't you have been imagining it?'

'Only if I was sharing the exact same delusion as Lus,' he shook his head. 'We both spoke with the Honest Swordsman, who looked exactly like Talc Talon is supposed to.'

'So somebody mimicked the sketch, that doesn't mean…'

'Oh no,' he shook his head, 'this wasn't some mimicked sketch. This was the real thing.'

'How can you be so sure? You yourself just admitted they could have done something to make you forget they were dead whilst you were talking to them.'

'The Amulet.'

'What about the Amulet?'

'Even someone who was completely underdeveloped could have sensed it wasn't an imitation and it wasn't being used to deceive. It looked exactly as it was supposed to look and the power coming off of it…' he trailed musefully off for a moment. 'You know how our text books always described the power oozing off of both the Amulet of Claw and the Amulet of Feathers feels like the wings of a bird of prey hovering over you?'

'I remember we always thought the analogy was probably exaggerated or romanticized,' Kisara couldn't help but agree.

'Well we were wrong,' a strange sounding laugh escaped him. 'Whoever wrote it felt like that got it one hundred percent spot on.'

'But that doesn't make any sense,' she frowned, 'how could they still be alive when…?'

'I know,' he cut her off. 'Like I said at the time I either couldn't or didn't think about it, but I wish now I'd been able to ask.'

'Maybe their whole tribe wasn't wiped out after all.'

'I think most of them must have been though.'

'Why,' she tilted her head curiously.

'Well if we were in their homeland, which I'm pretty certain we were, then it was much too deserted for there to have been _anyone_ living there.'

'Their tribe lived underground you know.'

'I know, but there was something in the silence…'

As his words trailed off, Kisara allowed a different kind of silence to surround them. She knew she should be feeling mad at False for what he did, even though it wasn't entirely his fault, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to, not anymore at least. The silence around them developed a strange kind of stillness as Kisara found herself studying her old friend. She could see the devil in his features now, things that had always been inexplicably there which finally made sense. Little things which akined him both to her and Ni in different ways.

'Ni wants to keep us apart, doesn't he?'

'How did you guess,' he carefully met her gaze as he frowned at the sudden change in conversation. 'I think that's why he got me to do what he did, in the hopes you'd never forgive me for it.'

'And in the hopes that maybe you'd fall for Ara,' Kisara shot him a sad half smile, 'or if not fall for him, then at least develop a taste for conquests.'

'I could never develop a taste for that,' he turned his gaze away from her, 'there's no loyalty in it. And you know me Kissy, I'm about as loyal as they come.'

'I know and that's why your betrayal cut so deep.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know you are,' she placed a hand on his cheek, forcing his gaze up to meet hers. 'But because of what you've done and because of Ni's influence on this whole situation I have to be sure of something.'

'What?' False's eyes were wide with a hurt kind of surprise.

'Lus.'

'What about him?'

'I have to be sure of my feelings for him before…'

'Before what?'

'Before I allow myself to be with you,' she knew full well her statement had probably crushed him.

'H-how,' False eventually breathed out, 'how are you planning to become sure?'

'I'm not sure yet, I need to spend a little more time with him… alone.'

'I… oh…'

'I'm sorry False, but if it wasn't for…'

'You can't say that. You can't say that one mistake…'

'I'm not saying that this is just about that one mistake False,' she cut him off. 'I'd have had feelings for Lus either way. I owe it to myself and I owe it to you to be sure that it is you I want and not him. Because else there's no future for us.'

'You can't do this.'

'I have to.'

For a few moments False glared sulkily at her, then he got to his feet and began walking away.

'Where are you going?'

He didn't reply, instead he ignored her and kept walking.

'False,' she sprang to her own feet and snatched a hand out towards him to prevent him from Jumping, 'answer me, where are you going?'

'Where I'm wanted,' forced to stop, he glance back. 'Now let me leave.'

'Not until you tell me where you're going.'

'I told you, I'm going to a place where I'm wanted.'

'False you're not being fair.'

'Well I can't help that,' there was genuine anger in his voice, 'because I'm sure of how I feel about you. And I'm certain what you're planning to do to me hurts worse than any betrayal I could do against you.'

'I'm not planning to do anything other than find out my true feelings, I swear.'

'Well maybe I have some feelings of my own I need to work out,' he glared. 'Now let me leave.'

'False…'

'Kisara,' he cut her off, 'let me leave.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Twenty minutes after her discovery, Catilin made her way into the supposedly abandoned room. The room itself was just as blandly decorated as her own and empty apart from a single, black swivel chair. The chair was turned away from her and was steadily swinging from side to side, as though someone was sat in it. For a few moments Catilin just watched it, trying to work out what, if anything, was making the chair move in such a way.

She couldn't see anyone sat in it, even with the chair turned away like it was she figured she'd still be able to make out their legs. As far as she could tell the chair was completely empty and she was just about to test that theory, when the chair turned a full ninety degrees to face her and revealed the mimic who sat on it.

'Big sister,' her double was serious but polite, 'you seem surprised to see me. Don't tell me you were expecting someone else, like that disruptive Nurse of yours for example.'

'I…' Catilin hesitated. 'Who are you?'

'Come on now sister, don't tell me the oldest of the six is unaware of the rest of us,' she playfully scolded, 'because who I am should be obvious.'

'How can anything be obvious when people can Glamour? Who are you?'

Her double have a heavy sigh, shook her head slightly and lowered her gaze.

'You might be the oldest of us in terms of birth but in so many ways you might as well be the youngest. Come on, I greeted you as a sister, you should know who I am.'

'I don't understand,' she shook her head.

'I'm not going to spoon feed this to you for two reason. The first being I know for fact you are aware of the rest of us on some level, even if it is just your Calicaccu part. And the second reason is that I need to be careful how and what I say to you; I don't want to disrupt things any more than they already are.'

'Disrupt things?' Catilin stared at her in confusion.

'Haven't you figured it out yet sister,' she met Catilin's gaze perfectly, 'you're not in Kansas anymore.'

'Not in Kansas…? I don't understand, does that mean there's more going on than just my powers being blocked?'

'I can't spoon feed this to you,' she sighed, 'you need to be able to figure it out for yourself if you're truly going to understand the impact here. And, trust me, I'd rather keep that impact to the correct size, thank you very much. I may not live here right now, but this place is still my home.'

'They think you're crazy too?' Catilin blinked at her.

'By this place being my home I wasn't referring to the hospital,' she rolled her eyes, 'but the world outside of it.'

'You still haven't told me who you are. Maybe if I knew who you were I would understand.''

'And I told you, you need to work things like that out for yourself right now. Still if you have to call me something then just call me sister.'

'But you're not my sister,' Catilin pouted, 'how can I call you sister when you're not my sister.'

'You call your Veronie, braysta when he is not your brother, how is this any different?'

'Because I know hiet braysta, I don't know you.'

'But you do know me and when you work it out for yourself, it will all make sense.'

Catilin gave a heavy sigh and wished she could just give up. This girl was very confusing and it was starting to make her head hurt.

'Was it you this morning,' Catilin pulled a face, trying to keep the conversation going somehow.

'I've had a very busy morning so far,' Sister tilted her head thoughtfully, 'but then I had a very busy night last night as well.'

'So it was you, you were the one who…'

'Now, now, now, sister,' she held up her hands defensively, 'there's no need to jump to conclusions like that. Although you would not be far wrong in your assumptions.'

'But… but why?'

'Isn't the why obvious, even to you? I had to test something.'

'Test what exactly?'

'Oh not you of course sister, if I've disturbed you in anyway I do apologise, but I had to test that Nurse of yours.'

'What is your interest in Nurse Guillyham?'

'All in good time sister,' she half smirked, 'although I must say I am rather surprised she agreed to meet with you in private like this at all. I'd really have thought by now she'd have known better than that.'

'Then what exactly?'

'Ah, now you must know I can't tell you.'

'You can't seem to tell me very much now, can you?' Catilin pouted and folded her arms.

'Of course not sister,' she laughed, 'where would the fun be in that?'

'This is just one big game to you, isn't it,' Catilin glared at her. 'Well I can tell you this for nothing; I'm not having any fun.'

'I don't remember saying you had to sister,' her double slowly ran her tongue across the line of her teeth, then grinned. 'If you wait here long enough your Nurse will come.'

'How do you know that?'

'She always comes here.'

'To talk to you?'

'No,' Sister shook her head, 'she's never had to deal with me before, although I do keep my eye on her.'

'Then what does she come here to do?'

'Ah, that's another question I can't answer for you.'

'You can't seem to answer many questions at all.'

'I know,' Sister laughed again, 'but doesn't that just remind you of someone?'

'Maybe…'

'I bet I could tell you who to,' she laughed. 'Only of course I wouldn't be able to actually say it.'

'Isn't there anything at all that you can actually tell me?'

'Well I don't know about that,' Sister mused for a few moments. 'Maybe just for you to remember the numbers nine four one.'

'Nine four one,' Catilin frowned again.

'It's a code.'

'A code for what?'

'A dialling code.'

'Wait, you mean like an area code?'

'Something like that.'

'I see,' Catilin's gaze turned thoughtfully to the side. 'Thank you,' she began nodding vacantly, 'I think.'

'There's really no need to thank me,' Sister's body began to scatter into a thousand blue-black butterflies, 'I haven't done anything yet.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The slow fluttering breeze floating towards him alerted him to her arrival, as well as to the fact his evolution was once again going to be interrupted. He didn't turn to look at her, he didn't need to; he already knew he wasn't going to see her true face. According to the rumours he'd heard about her, few people ever did. Then again there were a lot of rumours about her so what it was hard to know what to believe. After a few moments the fluttering breeze dropped to a still and for a while there was silence. He refused to speak, after all she was the one who'd come to see him and if the rumours about her were true she wouldn't stay silent for long.

'So you're the infamous SK,' it was Jay's voice she was used and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd changed her appearance to match.

'So what if I am,' SK remained calm.

'The multiverse has been waiting a long time for you.'

'Has it now?'

'I think you know it has,' she appeared in the side of his vision, her image indeed mimicking Jay's.

'And why would that be? What's so interesting about me?'

'A Nether Herin evolving doesn't happen, the fact it is now is the will of the multiverse and something my mentor believed was needed. From the moment you entered the awareness of my mentor you became an interest to him and from there an interest to me.'

'Is my evolution really so fascinating?'

'It's not just your evolution, it is also your power and influence.'

'Oh?'

'SK I need your help.'

'Don't you have that already,' he couldn't help but smirk; he liked playing this game with her, it reminded him of Jay.

'That's what I'm here to determine.'

'Well you have it.'

'No matter what it is I'm wanting?'

'Why wouldn't I help you?'

'Because what I am asking may bring harm to those you are charged to protect.'

'Funny, when Dayena was here before she pretty much told me I was no longer charged to protect anyone. Why do you see it so differently?'

'Everyone else, especially people like my mentor, are only seeing you for the powerful new being you're becoming. I, on the other hand, see you for the man you are. The man you've always been. You are already a hybrid, what is to follow will only strengthen that for you. But every single part of what you are becoming knows those you're charged to protect are more than just charges for you. They're your family and even if you're no longer the official Mistresses Helper there's no way you'd just leave them.'

For a few moments there was silence as he contemplated her words. He knew she was right. He'd known it even before she started explaining and he was just relieved someone finally agreed with him about his place in the new order of things. But at the same time it felt really strange for the one person to be her.

'Are you suspicious of my motives,' she broke the silence.

'No,' he shook his head, 'and I also know any harm you bring my charges will not be deliberate. Just like you're hoping my involvement will limit any damage you might cause, right?'

'You managed to work all that out so quickly?'

'I know a little something about you.'

'You can't believe all the rumours you hear about me,' her head lowered a little, 'some of them are nothing more than myths and stories.'

'You're too young to have myths told about you,' he couldn't help but smirk.

'You know what I mean. People like to exaggerate about things and I'm one of those things they're most definitely exaggerating about. Still, I need to know, do I have your help?'

'You do, under one condition.'

'And that is?'

'You let me finish evolving first.'

* * *

><p>'What time is it,' Lus rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he emerged from his room.<p>

'Does that matter,' his father glanced up at him from the living room couch, 'you need to get more sleep.'

'I'm fine,' he shrugged, 'I don't need anymore sleep.'

For a few moments they were both silent, then Yugi indicated to Lus he should take a seat on the couch next to him. Apprehensively Lus did as he was told.

'Lus this isn't going to be an easy conversation,' Yugi started carefully, 'you may not like what I have to say.'

'Just tell me,' Lus sighed, as he curled himself up slightly, 'I'm not in the mood to be pussyfooted.'

'Your latest set of blood tests have just come in; the doctor phoned us this morning.'

'Oh…' his face instantly became tense and drained looking, 'is it… I mean…'

'Please,' Yugi held up a hand to silence him, 'just listen. Your mother and I have been discussing this for a while now and we've come to the conclusion that it's the only way forward. Your power is putting too much of a drain on your physical body and…'

'No,' Lus cut him off, 'you can't.'

'Lus,' his voice was low and careful, 'you have to…'

'You can't take my powers away from me, you…'

'It won't be forever Lus, just until you get a little stronger.'

'Basically you want to fatten me up and you don't think that'll happen if…'

'Its not we don't think, its we know you won't with your powers draining you like they are.'

'This is just an excuse to…'

'No,' he cut him off again, 'I'm sorry Lus but even the doctor thought this would be a good idea. See there's more to…'

'You're not taking my powers away from me…'

'Lus there's more, please listen.'

'Why should I listen to you? All you want to do is weaken me.'

'That's no true, it's…'

'Don't take my power away!'

'Lus…'

'No, no I won't let you. This isn't fair, this…'

'Lus calm down,' Téa's voice sounded from behind them. 'Please, we know you don't want to lose your powers, but it's the only way. We wouldn't be suggesting it else.'

'_Really_?'

'Yes, really,' Téa's expression was tight. 'Lus you're dying, taking your powers away is the only way to give you a fighting chance of survival.'

'What,' his jaw dropped open.

'It's true,' Yugi lowered both his gaze and his voice, 'it's what I've been trying to tell you. You're results, it's…'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sighing heavily, Taylor turned his gaze towards Drake. His lover was still encased in the body of a half grown cat and although Drake could understand everything he was saying it didn't exactly help the fact no one else could.

'You know I'm beginning to wonder if somebody wants to keep me mute,' Taylor repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

Even he had to admit he was getting tired of the same circular conversation, but what could he do, it was the only thing he could think about.

'You mean somebody other than Ni,' Drake played along by asking the same now redundant question.

'Who other then Ni would want this, I mean…' he hesitated.

It was strange, up until this point his mind had been pretty much blind sighted. He couldn't see beyond his evil half brother. He didn't want to see beyond him. But now…? Somehow the repetitive boredom they were trapped in had finally taken its toll on his thought patterns. He was finally able to see things in a clearer context and that included the possibility of someone else being involved.

'Maybe…'

'What if it isn't Ni?' Taylor cut Drake off as he leapt to his feet with almost feverish excitement.

'What?'

'What if it isn't Ni? What if there is someone else out there who wants to keep me mute?'

Who?'

'How should I know, but what if there is? What then? What if we've been going about this in completely the wrong way?'

'Then we take a deep breath and start from the beginning,' Drake frowned. 'Like who would have the power to do this to us and why?'

'The why I think is easy,' Taylor began to pace, 'if we can't talk then we can't tell.'

'Tell what?'

'Tell… anything. If we were to see something happen or find something out we'd be unable to report it, no matter how hard we tried.'

'But we haven't seen or done anything worth reporting,' Drake tilted his head, 'doesn't that make this situation redundant?'

'Only if you ignore the possibility that the something we're being kept quiet for hasn't happened yet.'

'Then what would be the point of…'

'Would you take a leap of faith a minute here Drake,' Taylor cut him off. 'I don't know anything for sure, you know that, all I can really do is speculate and I get the feeling I'm not far wrong here. Something is about to happen that we're…'

Suddenly his entire body felt as though it was flooded with pain. Crying out he gripped a hand to his chest and half collapsed to the floor.

'Tay,' Drake half mewed the word, unable to do anything but watch in his catlike state, 'Tay what is it? What's wrong?'

For a long time Taylor couldn't answer him. Then, like a bolt of lightning shooting through his senses he knew exactly what was wrong.

'Lus!'

'What about Lus,' Drake's eyes flickered in concern.

'Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus, Lus,' Taylor found himself unable to get anything else out.

'Tay…'

Before Drake had time finish what he was going to say, Taylor found himself Jumping to Lus's side. As he materialised in the Motos' living room Arados appeared before him with his arms spread out as if to form some kind of blockade. It took Taylor a few minutes to realise he was doing the same.

'What on earth…' Lus half spluttered from behind them. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'You're in trouble,' Arados gritted his teeth, 'we have to protect you.'

'In trouble,' he sounded even more shocked, 'I'm not… I mean, look.'

Taking in his surroundings for the first time Taylor realised he and Arados were standing as a barrier between Lus and Yugi. For a few moments Taylor wasn't completely sure what it meant, then something dawned on him.

'You were trying to take his powers away,' Arados spoke Taylor's thoughts for him. 'Why?'

'You don't understand…' Lus's voice was quiet. 'You… you don't understand.'

'Damn right I don't understand,' Arados turned round to face him. 'Why the hell would you let anyone take your powers for. You need them.'

'I… I don't want to lose them,' he stammered. 'But I… I don't have the luxury that you guys have.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'He's not well, you know that,' Yugi's voice was tight but gentle, 'and the only way for him to get better is…'

'No,' Arados cut him off sharply, 'there has to be another way. You can't take his powers away from him. Don't you get it; he'll die if he's not connected to us. And he needs his power for the connection to work.'

'That thoughts nice in theory Ara, but I can't take the chance, not anymore. I can't just let my son get sicker and sicker even if he won't die because of his bond to you. I just…'

'Lus,' Arados turned back towards him, 'tell your father you don't want this. Tell him that you need me and Tay's connection to you in order to get better. Tell him.'

'Ara I can't,' Lus stared up at him with half tear filled eyes. 'You don't understand, I need to take this risk. I don't have any other choice right now.'

'But why,' the words came out of Taylor even though he knew they wouldn't be heard. 'Why must you do this? What's so terrible that you can't rely on the help of your Ohpayo Cousins?'

For a few long minutes after Taylor had spoken there was silence. Then Arados and Taylor both made their way towards Lus and the three of them huddled into a three way hug.

'You can't do this to us,' Arados's voice broke more than a little. 'Whatever it is you have to face, whatever it is you have to go through, you have to let us go through it with you. We need you as much as you need us Lus.'

'I wish I could have you,' Lus whispered. 'I wish I didn't have to break the triangle, but I have no choice anymore.'

'Where is there no choice?'

'My powers give me a secondary immune system,' his voice was hauntingly faint, 'and that would prevent any treatment from working properly.'

'How?' Arados's voice broke with tears. 'Shouldn't having a secondary immune system help you get better faster?'

'Not in this case it doesn't.'

'Why not?'

'Because… because it's…'


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Catilin had been sat in the black swivel chair waiting for Nurse Guillyham to arrive for about half an hour after _Sister_ had left. There was still no sign of the more than unusual Nurse yet, but Catilin didn't mind. She had taken the opportunity to think about things. After all, there were a lot more questions now than there had been before she'd met her mysterious doppelganger. What's more there was something about that experience which left Catilin feeling… odd. She couldn't quite describe how or why, she just knew it was far from the ordinary.

In the end she'd been sat there for so long boredom had drifted her off into a strange kind of daydream. A daydream which distracted her from Nurse Guillyham's entrance. In fact Catilin wouldn't have known she was there at all if she hadn't shaken her back to her senses.

'So boredom makes y'sleep with yer eyes open does it lassie?'

'I guess,' Catilin stretched as she pulled herself to her feet for a moment.

The weird thing was she did feel as though she'd just been asleep, although she was almost certain…

'I'm guessing youse has some questions for me lassie,' Nurse Guillyham interrupted her train of thoughts.

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'like what are you?'

'If I told y'now I was nay more than the daughter of a Scotsman would y'believe me?'

Catilin shook her head, but said nothing. Sighing, Nurse Guillyham turned away from her and gazed vacantly out of the window for a few moments.

'M'father was a Scotsman of sorts lassie, that much I didnea lie to y'about. Only he wasn't born in the Scottish highlands or lowlands fur that matter. He were born into an old Giyan clan that worshipped they Harpies.'

'I thought Harpies were part of Greek mythology.'

'That they are.'

'So what was a Scottish clan doing worshipping them?'

For a moment Nurse Guillyham just laughed, as though Catilin had said something highly amusing. Then the elder lady turned her gaze towards Catilin to reveal a strange twinkling in her eyes which suggested something…

'Youse asked a good question there lassie,' the Nurse once again interrupted her train of thoughts. 'Y'see originally our clan was of Greek origin. Born and bred of Giya they were, from the first generations sent there to be a kind to they Harpies and Psyrene. The Greeks that sent em there thought to appease the deadly ladies of legend. However they Psyrene and they Harpies didnea like the peaceful way the clan got on. They themselves didnea like each other y'see and so thought it unfit to bay sharing a clan.'

'So the Harpies kidnapped a load of Ancient Scots to build a clan of their own?'

'No lassie, although that may have been a simpler plan,' Nurse Guillyham tilted her head thoughtfully. 'See what they did, in collaboration with the Psyrenes, was t infuse the Greeks blood with the blood of fierce worriers. By then y'see the Celts were proving themselves to bay the most fierce and passionate. It was also then that they Harpies and Psyrene created the Amulets, to honour the original Talc and Arc who'd been so good as to help them with they plans.'

'So your accent isn't Scottish, but corrupt ancient Celtic?' Catilin frowned.

'Aye lassie.'

For a few moments Catilin mulled this over, then she remembered what Nurse Guillyham had said about her mother.

'Was everyone in your family part of the clan?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'my father had a fascination with the world outside Giya y'see. Tha's how he met my mother.'

'And that's why you have a life outside of Giya?'

'I'd have been force to have that now anyway lassie.'

'Why?'

'Because may whole clan bar me and one of they Psyrene lot bay dead. Killed each other in civil war.'

'Oh,' she lowered her gaze, 'I'm sorry.'

'There's no need t be lassie, they died a long time ago. As would have I had it not been fur the Amulet of Feathers. With no one left to pass it on t, me and the lassie with t'other Amulet have no other choice but to live all eternity.'

'You're the current Arc Archer?'

'Aye lassie.'

Taking a deep breath in, Catilin found herself sitting heavily back down into the swivel chair. She knew of Arc and Talc from the books in the Great Library, but she, like the rest of the world, believed them dead along with their clan. To find out they'd survived was…

'What made you decide to become a nurse,' Catilin studied her for a moment.

'A lover I had, a long time ago now lassie, he feel ill in the mind and was not treated so kind as you've been in the place he was sent to. So I broke him out and brought him back t'live with me.'

'Wasn't that hard?'

'Aye, it was. But I never once backed away from it lassie. Never once considered it a burden. I loved that man y'see and when he died all I wanted to do was care fur him again.'

'But you couldn't care for him so you decided to care for crazy people instead?'

'Aye,' she chuckled, 'and be then the system was changing, so it was easier fur me to care the way I feel those in here need.'

For a few moments Catilin was silent again. Then something else began eating at her.

'If you knew the things I were saying were true, about who I was and everything, why didn't you… I mean, why…?'

'I could nay well go round collaborating with everyone who seems to know what they talking about lassie. A lot o the people here make fur a convincing case. Until I bay sure of who any of ye are I cannea blow may own cover.'

'So you had to test me?'

'Aye.'

'How?'

'Tha's unimportant lassie.'

'But…'

'Come now lassie, we're short on time, there must be other things ye be wishing to know.'

'Well…' she hesitated.

'What is it?'

'Why would a stranger tell me to call them _Sister_? A stranger with power I mean.'

'Y'nay know nothing if y'be asking may that lassie.'

'What do you mean?'

'Sister an Brother bay Sen Khine addresses lassie, tha's what I mean.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

She was pretty sure she'd found herself an ally in the Hybrid, but still had to wait for his complete compliance. The problem was she'd never been very good at waiting for things and in her boredom decided she needed to have a little fun. Having spent a few moments playing an odd game of eni-meanie-miny-mo with the various situations, she decided it was probably in her best interests to interfere with one whilst interacting with another. And that was how she found herself stood in front of the naïve Power Limitless who was currently about as useful as a wet fish.

'Who are you,' the girl tried to sound more confident than she was.

'Can't you tell that by looking at me?'

Before arriving to her, she'd mimicked the true face of the First Mistress. Like with everything else she did the choice was deliberate; because, from the moment she'd met her mentor, nothing in her life went without planning.

'I know who you're not,' the girl got to her feet, 'and that's who you look like. Didn't anyone tell you that's no longer the face of the First?'

'I know, but this form amuses me right now.'

'Amuses you?' She looked horrified. 'How disrespectful can you get?'

'Oh, I get it, you think it's disrespectful because I've failed to mimic your favourite,' at those words she changed her appearance to that of the true face of the Pure Mistress. 'Does this suit you better?'

'That's even more disrespectful,' she turned away, 'you shouldn't do that.'

'Shouldn't I,' she changed her appearance again, this time to Dayena's. 'Could you tell me exactly what I should be doing then?'

'For a start you should be glamouring and not using perfect mimic. Power Limitless abilities are dangerous, you should use them so easily, it's just so… so…'

'So what?'

'I told you, it's dangerous.'

'How dangerous a Limitless technique is depends on who is using it and the one I'm using right now comes with no nasty little consequences. Besides, unlike you, I have complete control over my Limitless Power.'

For a few moments she allowed her words to sink in as she tried hard not to betray the fact she'd only recently gained full control over her powers. To her relief it was clear the girl's strange expression turned into an embarrassed one as she swallowed hard and turned away.

'You're the one who switched my power off before, aren't you?'

'How nice of you to remember me Kisara.'

'How do you know my name?'

'I know everything about you. I know everything about everyone here.'

'But how?'

'I have my ways, for now that's all you need to know.'

'Well you might have your ways, but I have other problems to be dealing with right now.'

'I know Kisara and believe me when I say they're about to get a whole lot more complicated.'

'What do you…?'

'Someone's about to call you Kisara,' she smirked, as she allowed her body to break into a million butterflies, 'you'd better answer them.'

* * *

><p>After trying about ten different methods of blocking andor removing Lus's power and finding nothing worked, Yugi had decided to call Kisara in for help. When she arrived a few moments later, there was a rather baffled look on her faces, as though…

'Ara…' Kisara had begun before anyone could say anything else, 'what are you…?'

Before she could finish what she was saying, Arados turned to leave. Taylor almost instantly placed a hand on his wrist in order to stop him and for a few moments there was a more than awkward silence.

'Ara, are you okay,' Kisara tried again.

'No thanks to you,' Arados glowered.

'I'm sorry, I had no idea Ni was going to do something like this.'

'Ni didn't do something like this, your precious boyfriend did.'

'You can't hold me responsible for False's mistake.'

'_Mistake?_ Okay, yes I know he resents it, but I don't _ever_ want to hear you calling this a mistake again.'

'Ara…'

'No,' he half spat at her, 'I don't want to hear it. Don't talk to me, okay.'

'Okay…' she began chewing her lip nervously. 'So would someone mind explaining to me why I'm here?'

'It's to do with Lus,' Yugi tried to be the voice of reason amongst a room full of teenage dilemmas, 'we need you to help us block his power.'

'Why?'

'He's sick,' Arados sulked, 'that's all you need to know.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I want to know more than that.'

'Why,' he snapped at her, 'because False isn't enough for you?'

'That's not it, it's because…'

'Save it, no one wants to hear your lies.'

'Who says I'm lying.'

'Oh come on Kisara, everyone knows you're just playing the pair of them for fools.'

'I'm not…'

'Arados that's enough,' Téa scolded. 'I know you're in a difficult position right now, but there's no need for you to be like this.'

'Isn't there,' he sulked, 'because I don't mind her getting the guy, if she actually wants him. But if she's just going to mess about with his feelings then…'

'He's never going to want you Ara,' Lus spoke up for the first time, 'you do know that, don't you?'

'Of course I do. It's not me that I want him to want. I just don't want him to be messed about by her at the cost of…'

'You can't hate him and love him at the same time Ara.'

'Can't I?'

'Its okay Lus,' Kisara sighed, 'I understand. If False thinks he has a shot with me and that shot includes a future with children then he's not going to want anything to do with Arados's child. Children need their parents; both of their parents as much as possible.'

'I'm carrying the heir to the Lutoni house,' Arados gritted his teeth. 'He or she deserves to be proud of where they've come from. And as long as you keep messing about with the pair of them then…'

'Enough of this,' Yugi cut him off. 'Right now we've more important things to worry about.'

'Sorry,' Arados lowered his gaze.

'It's okay,' he turned towards Kisara. 'We need your help to block Lus's powers, please, help us.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

False had no idea where he was and was beginning to regret running off blindly. The field he found himself in was a deep blue-green, with odd sprinklings of brightly coloured flowers which reminded him of play Astroturf he'd once seen a group of small children playing with. Everything about the place he was in felt artificial and if he could have worked out how he came to be there, he'd have turned tail and left.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in through his nose. Something about the artifice made him wonder if he could trust his senses at all because there was in the air around him a very faint smell. Not like the smell of luscious grass or fragrant meadow, but more like the smell of soft tarmac melting in the heat of a summer's day. But there was something else mixed into it, something completely unfamiliar to him. It felt like he should know what it was, but somehow…

'Wax,' a voice, his voice, sounded close to his right ear.

'What,' he opened his eyes and turned to see his double watching him.

'Melting wax, the type you get in crayons, that's what the other odour is.'

'How did you know that's what I was thinking about?'

'Because False Gleasta, in case you hadn't notice, right now I am you. I know how you think.'

'Hm,' he mused for a moment, 'how did you identify the second smell so easily?'

'I used to melt crayons on the school's radiator when I was a small child. But as Vii Sen seldom see such things I'm not surprised you did not recognise the smell of it.'

'What are you?'

'Power Limitless by Design.'

'Not by birth?'

'No. There would be some who would call me unclassifiable now, but I disagree. I can still be classified, in more than one way, it just depends on how complicated or precise you want to be about it.'

'And before that? I mean, what were you when you were born?'

'Does it really matter False Gleasta?'

'Yes,' he nodded, 'it makes every difference.'

'I disagree,' he made his way around False until he was stood before him, their eyes remaining locked the whole time. 'In fact the last thing I came here to do was argue with you over definitions.'

'Then what did you come here to do?'

'To bring you here,' he smirked. 'Do you like this place False Gleasta?'

False thoughtfully took a step back from his double and glanced around. He couldn't say he found the place particularly appealing, but he didn't want to offend his supposed host by saying so.

'It's… different.'

'Different in a bad way or a good one?'

'I don't know, it's just different.'

'You're right about it being different, but you lied about not knowing your feelings about it. You dislike this place False Gleasta and if you could understand why I'm certain you'd tell me.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'I know what you're thinking, remember?'

For a few moments False fell silent again. His eyes glancing around for something familiar or at least…

'This isn't a place you just wander into False Gleasta,' his double interrupted his train of thoughts. 'This is a place you must know how to get to and lead others too once you're there. No one accidentally finds this place.'

'Meaning I could scream all I want and no one would come running.'

'You assume I want to hurt you,' his double smirked again. 'I did not bring you here for that False Gleasta, I brought you here to… employ your services.'

'What?'

'You are a novice Balancer, are you not?'

'Well I'm supposed to be,' he pulled a face, 'but my training sort of got cancelled when my… father decided to take my mentor prisoner.'

'Well consider yourself fortunate I'm willing to reinstate your training, on the grounds that you take me as your new mentor.'

'You're a Balancer?'

'You sound surprised False Gleasta, do I not seem like one?'

'I don't know, you're… very odd, if you don't mind me saying.'

'I am very odd False Gleasta, in fact it's something I pride myself on.'

'Why do you keep calling me by my full name,' he frowned. 'It seems…'

'Awkward,' his double finished for him. 'That's because I want it to seem so. I may be employing you, but you're not in a position yet where I respect you. Anyone I don't respect does not get the familiarity of first name only.'

'Do many people have your trust?'

'In this situation you're the only one who doesn't.'

'Why don't I have your trust?'

'Because you have no loyalty.'

'That's not true,' False's whole being filled with anger, 'I'm loyal to the Balance.'

'And yet you did as your father commanded.'

'I…'

His double laughed strangely, cutting him off.

'It's alright False Gleasta, I know why you did what you did. But that doesn't mean I can't take it how I wish. You have no loyalty right now and that's why I need you,' his double flick summoned a small, corked test-tube into his hand.

Inside the test-tube was a slimy looking lime green fluid. For a few moments False couldn't help but stare at it almost transfixed, not sure if he should ask what it was or not.

'Lus, the Face of Friendship's heir, is dying,' he tilted the test-tube from side to side. 'Those who surround him now think the only way to help him is to remove his powers, but doing that will only bring his death about more swiftly.'

'I have to stop them,' False turned, surprised at how concerned he felt about Lus.

'There's no need,' his double grabbed hold of his wrist, 'I've already made it impossible for them.'

'Then what do you need me for,' he turned back to face him.

'This,' his double held up the test-tube, 'is the cure. A group of Healer Nymph owned me a favour and were more than happy to prepare this for me. However, as with all Nymph cures when used on non-Nymphs, it has a few, rather interesting side effects.'

'Interesting as in bad?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'just as in interesting. That's why it has to be given to little Lus at just the right time.'

'And what time will that be?'

'Ah, my dear little False Gleasta,' a strange smile stretched across his face, 'that's exactly what I need you for.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Mertieha had no love for the Shadow demons. As far as she could tell they were an oozing race who dealt with every situation in an underhand manner. They had no stomach for real fighting or at least they didn't as far as she could tell. They were stalkers, backstabbers, tricksters, thieves… the underhanded list was a mile long and not one scrap of it sent any admiration flying from Mertieha in their direction.

Still, the reward she'd been promised more than made up for having to deal with one of them, especially if that one was their childish leader. She wasn't too sure exactly where she was going to find her, but she did know how to summon her. Making her way into a clearing in Shadow territory, she set about setting up the ritual she needed. She knew she'd have to work quickly if she didn't want to be caught by those who no doubt lurked nearby. The thought of the unseen eyes sent shivers up and down her spine. Her hatred for the Shadows only grew; they were a pointless race who didn't deserve to exist.

Having finished the set up for the spell in record time, she set about using the ritual. Murmuring a few carefully chosen Etean words under her breath, she waited for the angry cry that would signal Hickarama's arrival.

'Mertieha,' the teenager spat at her, 'what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Saving you from yourself Hic,' Mertieha grabbed the youthful leader by the wrist and dragging her out of Shadow territory.

Unfortunately for her, Hickarama put up much more of a fight than she'd expected. Especially as she'd used charms to stop Hickarama from using her powers.

'Get off me you frozen ape,' Hickarama demanded, 'and give me back my powers thief; you had no right to take them.'

'And you had no right to be working with the Veronsen,' she hissed back, 'but that doesn't mean you aren't.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'You know full well what I'm talking about,' Mertieha gritted her teeth, as she considered the possibility of Jumping them both to her room, rather than put up with this struggle. 'You are helping the Veronsen with their rebellion.'

'No, you've got it wrong,' she shot her a look, 'the Veronsen are helping me with mine. Hell deserves a ruler who knows what they're doing.'

'Hell already has one of those, his name is Ni.'

'Then why were Ice demons trying to take it away from him last night?'

Mertieha knew she couldn't answer that question. It was as if the second the idea of rebellion had been put in her head she had to try it, to at least see if it was possible. When she'd been stopped at the first hurdle she'd lost faith in the plan and since then hadn't been able to work out what possessed her to try in the first place.

'I wasn't trying to take it from him last night,' Mertieha lied, 'I was trying to stop the Veronsen.'

'Funny, how would you even know they were there?'

'I had my sources.'

'And I have mine,' Hickarama laughed almost cruelly, 'and they tell me you were there trying to take over, not to stop them.'

'Your sources are lying to you,' giving up on dragging her, Mertieha ignored the consequences and Jumped them both to her room. 'Fortunately mine weren't.'

'What the hell did you bring me here for,' Hickarama finally managed to pull her hand away. 'What are you hoping to gain?'

'Your promise that you'll stop working with those deceitful Veronsen.'

'They're not deceitful.'

'Aren't they?'

'No more so than I am.'

'And you use that as a guide to trust them,' Mertieha laughed. 'They will destroy you the second they get the chance. I mean, even you have to admit they've proven themselves untrustworthy.'

'Proven themselves untrustworthy how?'

'Do they have Ni's thrown yet? Do you?'

'Other matters interfered with that.'

'You can't hide behind that screen forever. Face it; they're never going to give you what you want.'

'What would you know about what I want?'

'A lot actually,' Mertieha smirked. 'Did you really think you were the only one?'

'The only one what?'

'The only bastard of Ni's ruling a Demon Tribe?'

'What?'

'Why do you think me and Ourama have the positions we do? Why do you think any demon leader has the position they do? Did you think you were different to us somehow?'

'I don't believe you,' Hickarama glared at her, 'you can't be a bastard of Ni's.'

'Oh, but I am little Hic. And the leader you replaced, your so called father, was nothing more than your half-brother; everyone in your tribe knows that.'

'Don't lie!'

'I'm not lying little Hic,' she shook her head, 'it's been the tradition for centuries, since the beginning of time even, for all Demon Tribe's to be led by Ni's blood. That's the only way he can keep an eye on us. Of course we're all told by our mothers that no one's supposed to know, but everyone does. It's just a tradition we're not supposed to talk about.'

'My mother was told I was supposed to be Ni's true heir,' Hickarama's eyes flamed with anger. 'Even if you're just another bastard of his, I doubt you were told that.'

'You're right,' Mertieha nodded, 'my mother was never told that I was supposed to be Ni's heir, nor did the idea ever get placed into my head. But perhaps that was just your mother filling your head with ideas of grandeur. Since a male traditionally rules your tribe, your mother might have thought it wise to instil you with a little ambition.'

'Oh, it was more than that,' she pulled herself up proudly. 'See I knew of False's existence long before any of you did. I knew he was meant as my replacement.'

'For the Shadow Tribe?'

'No, as Ni's heir.'

'And how did you come by that information.'

'My mother told me.'

'Perhaps your mother was trying to do more than I thought…'

'You doubt my story,' Hickarama half hissed.

'No, I don't doubt it, I'm just curious as to some of its details.'

'Because you doubt them?'

'No,' she folded her arms calmly, 'but I do wish you'd stay here with me, let me figure this out for you.'

'Why?'

'Because the Veronsen can't be trusted.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'I'm certain. We all are. And so should you be.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

'She was my Sen Khine,' Catilin frowned for a moment, 'one of the six?'

'I can't say fur sure she's one of they six, but a Sen Khine is more than likely,' Nurse Guillyham tilted her head. 'Youse not encounter one before now I take?'

'No,' she hesitated. 'Wait… yes, I did, back when I was on Sil all by myself, I met one then. But not one of the six. I'm the oldest of the six so I couldn't have met one of them back then. But I did meet a Sen Khine, but… she didn't call me Sister or anything I don't think…'

'Something happened I take lassie?'

'I… I'm not sure… it was back when my mind was kinda foggy, I don't really remember a whole lot.'

'Y'know there's a deep bound between a person and their Sen Khine that extends beyond all reality.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean it just as it sounds lassie.'

For a few long moments Catilin was silent. Then a strange thought began to dawn on her.

'This isn't your reality, is it?'

'Realm dear, and no youse wouldnea be far wrong there.'

'And it's not mine either, is it?' She lowered her head.

'What would make youse say that?'

'Because I'm not in Kansas anymore.'

'Were you ever,' Nurse Guillyham shot her a strange look.

'No, it's what Sister said; I think it was some kind of quote from something, it seemed familiar somehow, but I think it means I'm not where I belong.'

'Does it now?'

'Have you not heard of it either?'

At that a strange smirk pulled its way across Nurse Guillyham's face. A deep chuckle then began to roll out of her like a barrel down a hill.

'Aye lassie, I've heard of it; but the expression on yur face was worth it.'

For a moment Catilin narrowed her eyes on her, then she joined in with the Nurse's laughter. There was something some refreshing about the act of laughing that almost made Catilin forget where she was. As there laughter slowly died, Catilin found herself meeting and holding Nurse Guillyham's gaze with a strange kind of seriousness.

'So this isn't Kansas, is it?'

'I'm afraid not lassie,' the Nurse's voice was steady, 'not for either one of us.'

'But why?'

'Why what lassie?'

'Why did the Teen bring me here?'

'Where better t bring someone youse trying to make appear mad, then somewhere where everything they say will…'

'Make them look mad,' Catilin finished.

'Aye lassie.'

'What kind of reality is this?'

'Again, Realm dear, and I'm afraid I cannea answer that for y'lassie.'

'Why not?'

'It's not allowed.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just that it's not allowed lassie, tha's all you need to know.'

* * *

><p>Helen felt as though she'd been doing nothing but thinking the last few days. It wasn't that she minded the meditate nature of it, more that what she was thinking of didn't exactly sit well with her.<p>

'I love him, I love him not,' the words were almost sarcastic as she found herself half wishing she had some poor flower to pull the petals off of.

Something about the thought of plucking petals off of a flower suddenly felt cruel to her. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she the thought of being cruel just left her feeling kind of cold inside. Sighing heavily to herself, she got up from the bed and made her way towards the window. In the whole time she'd been here she'd not bothered to check the view from her window, something about the thought of it had always seemed rather grim to her.

Now that she was looking out of it, however, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd delayed it. Although the view was grimacingly dark, she also found it strangely beautiful. Hell wasn't a barren hole like a lot of Giya was; it had a life of its own. A life which flourished despite its miserable conditions. A life which felt so somehow so…

'I love him, I love him not,' she found herself climbing onto the windowsill. 'I want to be Queen, I don't want to be Queen,' with her feet hanging over the drop, she stared down at the ground far below, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. 'I wanna spend eternity in hell, I don't wanna spend eternity in hell,' closing her eyes she began pushing herself out of the window. 'I want his child…'

'What are you doing,' a voice sounded from the room.

Glancing back she saw a small child staring up at her. There was something familiar about the child's face, but Helen couldn't be sure what it was.

'What are you doing here,' Helen pulled herself back in slightly, 'this place isn't safe.'

'Why not?'

'Because…' she frowned. 'Wait, are you a demon?'

'A what,' the girl blinked at her strangely.

Pulling herself back in, she jumped back down into her room and approached the child. Kneeling down next to her Helen was instantly hit with a strong sense of unbelievable power. At that a strange smile appeared on her face.

'I think you know exactly what I'm talking about little girl.'

'Do I,' the girl maintained her innocent act.

'I can sense your power.'

'So you haven't forgotten how to do that then,' the child smirked.

'Why would I?'

'Oh I don't know, the lure of evil blocking out all your other senses maybe,' as she spoke the girl transformed into a pixie like ghost.

'What the…' Helen stepped back slightly. 'Why…?'

'Because I can,' the phantom pixie laughed. 'I can do anything I want.'

'You're the one Ni warned me about,' she gasped.

'You mean Ni feels threatened enough about me to lie?'

'He wouldn't lie to me.'

'He's the devil Helen, of course he'll lie to you.'

'And you won't?'

'I never said that, now did I?'

'What do you want?'

For a few moments the phantom was silent, then she turned away slightly.

'Don't marry him Helen, you've a better destiny than the one he has in store for you.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because he knows it,' her voice was firm, 'that's how.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The others were about to try yet another method of extracted his powers, when he suddenly found himself transported to the middle of Giya. Staring around in confusion Lus half wondered if this was the result of the spell going wrong or whether he should be preparing for a mystery assailant. It was at this point he began to hear music again, although unlike before there was no way he could locate the direction the music was coming from. It felt completely source-less, disembodied and almost too intense.

'I don't know if you care,' he kept his voice as firm and level as possible 'but I'm…'

'Dying,' the music echoed his words.

'I want you to return me to where you took me from. What they were doing was to try and save my life.'

The music around him played on heedlessly. Feeling mildly annoyed Lus tried to Jump himself back home, but found his powers were being blocked.

'You can't keep me here,' he was starting to feel really angry now, 'this isn't fair.'

'Who said fairness had to come into it?'

Whipping round Lus was amazed to see False stood casually behind him. There was an odd look on his face, as though he wasn't completely sure why he was there himself. For a moment Lus began to wonder if he was brought there by the same hand and…

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience,' False interrupted his train of thoughts, 'but I am under orders and I must follow those orders to the letter.'

'Orders from who,' Lus frowned.

'My new mentor.'

'New mentor? When did you get a new mentor?'

'About half an hour ago,' he turned away slightly, 'and they're… too powerful to refuse, so I had no choice but to agree.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm sorry Lus,' False sighed, 'but I'm the one keeping you here.'

'How the hell did you become powerful enough for that?'

For a moment False hesitated, then he pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal an oddly coloured patch of inflamed skin. For a few moments Lus could do nothing more then stare at it and wonder if False was beginning to turn mouldy. Then he gave a hard swallow and attempted to think of something non-offensive to say.

'I don't know,' False murmured.

'What?'

'You want to ask me what the hell it is, right? Well the truth is I don't know. My mentor did this to me and it's increased my powers, at least enough to be keeping you here. But I don't know what it is and I don't know how long it'll last.'

'Does it itch,' Lus felt dumb for asking.

'Like hell,' he nodded, 'but there's nothing I can do about it.'

For a few moments Lus was again silent as he slowly allowed everything he'd been told to sink in. Clearly False wasn't doing this out of malice, more through lack of any other choice.

'Why am I being kept here,' he broke the silence. 'Did your new mentor tell you that much at least?'

Slowly False shook his head. There was something about the expression he was wearing which suggested he did know, but at the same time that he wasn't allowed to say. Figuring anything capable of increasing the Vii Sen's powers to this level was probably a devil to deal with; Lus felt it best not to press any further.

'Who are they?'

'Who are who,' False frowned at him.

'Your mentor. Who is he or she?'

'Oh,' something about his face suggested the question puzzled him slightly.

'You do know who they are, don't you False?'

'I have been trying to work it out.'

'You don't know who they are?'

'They're Power Limitless, I know that much. And they're a Balancer, but beyond that…'

'You agreed to work for someone you don't know the identity of?'

'It seemed like the right thing to do at the time,' False's expression became strangely pensive. 'You just have to trust me.'

'Why?'

'Because what I'm about to do is for your own good.'

'I thought you said you didn't know why I'd been brought here.'

'I don't.'

'Then how can you be sure it is for my own good,' he challenged.

'Can you just trust me Lus,' he lowered his gaze slightly. 'I can't explain this, I just need you to trust me.'

Wearily Lus rubbed the features of his face with his hands and sighed in frustration.

'It's not like you're giving me much of a choice here, now is it.'

'I'm sorry,' False sighed again, 'if there was any other way…'

'There never is anymore,' Lus cut him off, 'my life has been taken thoroughly out of my hands on the grounds of _if there was any other way_. Do you know how frustrating that is?'

'I can imagine.'

'I want there to be another way, damnit,' he gritted his teeth, 'I want there to be a choice. Why won't somebody give me a god damn choice?'

'Because not everything can work like that,' False shrugged, 'sometimes there just isn't a choice.'

'Kisara has a choice.'

'I know,' False became visibly pensive.

'Arados thinks once she's made that choice you'll be more willing to accept his child. That the whole reason you can't commit yourself to it right now is because you don't want to jeopardise your chances with Kisara.'

'My mentor planted that thought in his head,' he shifted his gaze away.

'What?'

'My mentor planted that thought in his head,' False sighed for a third time. 'They want to force Kissy's hand and get her to choose.'

'Why?'

'I can't tell you that.'

'You can't tell me much, can you?'

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sure you are,' Lus glared at him, 'but that doesn't mean I have to accept it.'

'There isn't anything you can do.'

'Like hell there's not.'

'Lus…'

'Fine,' Lus snapped, 'just be that way.'

'This is for your own good,' False sighed again.

'Yeah, well it better be,' Lus glowered, 'because I could do with some good right now.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Mai wasn't sure why she did it, but she Jumped herself back to the MacTay home grounds and began searching for Kashmana. There was something about him she just couldn't get out of her system, even after he tried to prove himself a jerk; somehow she still felt like she needed him and it was intoxicating. As she continued to make her way through the grounds, an ominous dark cloud began looming over her. There was something about the place which was too quiet, as though no one were home. But it was more than that, it was…

'This old man, he played one, he played knickknack on my thumb,' a thin, sweet, haunting voice began singing out to her. 'With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home.'

'Kasey,' Mai gasped, suddenly feeling more exposed than she ever had in her life.

'This old man, he played two, he played knickknack on my shoe. With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home.'

'Kasey where are you,' she tried to sound more confident than she felt. 'I need to talk to you. I need to explain…'

'This old man, he played three,' the voice lost some of its sweetness and began to sound almost darkly aggressive, 'he played knickknack on my knee. With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home.'

'Kasey I mean it,' she swallowed hard, 'I have to explain why things have happened the way they have. I promise I won't lie to you, please show yourself.'

'This old man, he played four, he played knickknack on my door. With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home.'

'Kasey,' her voice lost all the confidence it had, as she strained to make herself heard, 'Kasey please, I need to talk to you, won't you listen to me?'

'This old man, he played five, he played knickknack on a hive. With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home.'

Giving up trying to call her out, Mai now desperately tried to source out where she was. She knew there was little point in running until she knew which direction Kasey was hiding in; if she just concentrated she could work it out.

'This old man, he played six, he played knickknack on some sticks. With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home. This old man, he played seven, he played knickknack up in heaven…' for a moment Kasey's voice cut off sharply, as though the word itself was a threat.

A few minutes of long, drawn out silence evaporated around them, as Mai could do nothing but hold her breath and wait.

'With a knickknack paddy-whack give a dog a bone,' Kasey pulled herself out of hiding, breaking the silence as she did, 'this old hag came rolling home.'

'Kasey,' Mai backed away slightly.

There was something different about her now. Something which oozed with a strange kind of power. Evil power. Something had made her stronger than she had been and corrupted her beyond repair in the process. Swallowing hard Mai couldn't help but wonder how Duke had allowed such a thing to happen to his daughter. After all, even if he'd lost all sense of free will surely…

'When I was one I sucked my thumb the day I went to sea,' Kasey began singing again, 'I jumped aboard a pirate's ship and the captain said to me. 'We're going this way, that way, forwards, backwards, over the Irish sea, a bottle of rum to fill my tum and that's the life for me'.'

As she finished singing, Mai found herself stood on the deck of an old wooden ship. Around her it was raining so heavily it was almost impossible to hear or see anything but water. As the weight of the water forced her to her knees, she began to wonder exactly what the child had in store for her next.

'When I was two, I tied my shoe the day I went to see,' somehow Kasey's voice reached her with an unnerving kind of clarity above the roaring of the water, 'I jumped aboard a pirate's ship and the captain said to me. 'We're going this way, that way, forwards, backwards, over the Irish sea, a bottle of rum to fill me tum and that's the life for me'.'

As Kasey sang the movement of the boat became rougher and rougher, as though it was trying to throw Mai off into the ocean. But with the amount of water already crashing down on her, throwing her out to see seemed completely pointless. After all, she was pretty sure she could drown on deck right now.

'When I was three I scraped my knee the day I went to sea, I jumped aboard a pirate's ship, and the captain said to me…'

'We're going this way, that way, forwards, backwards, over the Irish sea, a bottle of rum to fill my tum and that's the life for me,' Mai found herself murmuring.

She didn't know why, but as she started completing the chant, the sea and the rain became calmer. It was as if she was in a game with Kasey and all she had to do was win. The only problem was, she didn't know the rules to the game, Kasey did. And Kasey probably had the power to change them at her own will.

'You think you're so clever, don't you liar,' Kasey's voice hissed at her. 'Well you're not. You can't beat me, you can only lose.'

'So this is a game then,' Mai somehow managed to pull herself to her feet. 'We're playing a game?'

'What do you think liar?'

'I'm not a liar Kasey; I'm your Una Mai.'

'You're a liar. You took my Mummy from me.'

'No, that was the Teen.'

'LIAR!'

'Kasey, listen to me, I'm not the liar here, I swear.'

'Liar, you must be punished.'

'By death?'

'Yes, then you can never lie to anyone ever again.'

'Is that what your Ulk Teen told you?'

'Yes.'

'And Ulk Teen never lies?'

'Why would he lie to me?'

'Because he wants me dead.'

'Because you're a liar.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'he wants me dead because I'm the only one who can save Ulk Veronie from him.'

'Liar!'

'I'm not lying Kasey, he has Ulk Veronie held captive and I just want to save him. That's why the Teen wants me dead.'

'Liar! Ulk Teen would never hurt someone unless they hurt him first. So he's not hurt Ulk Veronie, you must have. Don't blame him for your own wickedness liar.'

'I'm not lying Kasey.'

'Yes you are,' as she screamed the words, the storm around them picked up speed. 'And liars must be punished. Liars must die!'


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

'Kashmana,' his name was pronounced in such a sullen manner he half wonder what the point was in replying.

He knew exactly who was stood behind him and even though he was filled with curiosity over their intrusion, he still couldn't bring himself to turn round. Not yet anyway.

'Damnit Kashmana, I don't have time to mess about here, I need you to save her.'

'Save who?'

'Mai, the Dorsoma will kill her if you don't.'

'Why do I have to do it,' he shrugged, still not turning round to face her.

'Because I have other matters to attend to right now. And if I'm not back soon someone will notice I froze her.'

'Isn't freezing Helen a little extreme for someone just trying to stop a wedding?'

'How'd…?'

'Oh come on little bit, I know everything about you, remember?'

'Always with the arrogance and nothing to really back it up; you don't know me as well as you think Kashmana or as well as you'd like to. Now are you going to save Mai or not?'

'Do you really want me to become her knight in shining armour when she already has feelings for me?'

'Yes.'

The bluntness of the word finally forced Kashmana round to face her. Just like every time he encountered her she looked a little different from the time before. No, it was more specific than that. It was like she had three different faces she liked to show when she was around him. Something which was always reflected in the way she acted too; like she was three different people who all shared the same memories. Kashmana wasn't sure if that was possible or not and just the thought of it filled his mind with other more plausible possibilities.

'Surely you're not suggesting I steal the First's Win,' he smirked.

'I am suggesting exactly that.'

'But why?'

'I thought the answer should be obvious, even to you.'

'Jealousy,' Kashmana nodded in slow realisation, 'you're hoping to make the Teen jealous?'

'No, not the Teen, the First. I'm hoping jealousy will force the First back out.'

'No wonder you're the best,' he gave an amused half laugh, 'your plans always have a certain uniqueness to them.'

'Of course,' she tilted her head cockily, 'now hurry would you, before you're too late.'

'Fine, fine,' he slowly slinked his way towards her. 'But you would make for a very fine MacTay.'

'And you would make for a very fine line,' she met and held his gaze. 'Now go, so that I can.'

* * *

><p>SK got the distinct feeling he was waiting for someone, long before he could sense their ever nearing presence. It half amused him to realise who it was, especially after their previous confrontation. Still he wasn't about to let curiosity give them the upper hand. For now at least he was just going to remain calm and allow himself to finish evolving. If they wanted something, then they could ask for it. For a long while then there was silence; clearly his guest was going to be just as stubborn as he was. Well they could be if that's what they wished.<p>

Eventually the silence was broken by a nervous cough and a rather strained clearing of the throat. Figuring this meant his guest was about to start talking, he waited.

'She's up to a lot more than you think, you know.'

'Who is,' his voice almost lacked interest.

'You know who,' his guest's voice became tighter. 'She was with you earlier; I know you know who I'm talking about.'

'Oh her,' he smirked, 'I thought you'd washed your hands of me Dayena, what are you doing spying on me?'

'I wasn't spying on you.'

'You can't possibly tell me you were spying on her Dayena; she's definitely not in your jurisdiction.'

'I know, but it's my duty to…'

'Spy on her?'

'I was going to say keep an eye on her, but yes, if that's how you want to put it.'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why have you made it your duty to spy on her? What's so special about her?'

'Her life is a lot more complicated than you realise… than anyone realises. I have to make sure… we have to make sure.'

'We? You mean yourself and Arrena? Or is there someone else involved here too?'

'You already know the answer, so why ask?'

'You're right, I do. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to humour me a little.'

'I'll do more than humour you a little SK; I'll give you a warning.'

'A warning? Don't you think she can be trusted?'

'That's not what I'm saying, I just want you to be careful around her.'

'You think she might betray me?'

'Again, that's not what I'm saying.'

'Then what are you saying?'

'I'm saying I know what both of you are like and I want you to be careful, understand?'

'I know from her reputation her methods can be a little unorthodox, but from our conversation earlier I figure we both have the same end game in mind here. You were listening in on that one, weren't you?'

'I figured she was just telling you of her plan to undermine Ni.'

'She did, but only to explain how she would be amusing herself whilst I finished evolving.'

'She discussed something else with you?'

'That's for me to know, isn't it?'

For a few moments Dayena was silent, then she made a strange, almost clucking type noise.

'I don't want you…' she cut herself off. 'She's dangerous you know.'

'Dangerous,' SK couldn't help but cock an eyebrow, 'in what way?'

'You must have heard the stories.'

'I've heard a lot of interesting things about her, that doesn't mean she's dangerous, it just means people like to talk.'

'I know, but she'll…'

'You can't even finish that statement Dayena,' SK cut her off, 'you know she's not dangerous. There's another reason why you want me to stay away from her. What is it you know that no one else does?'

'I can't tell you.'

'Then our conversation is over.'

'SK…?'

Without waiting for her to finish what she was saying, he closed his eyes and turned away from her. He had an evolution to concentrate on and he was done humouring the Lady of Death.

'You can't control her you know, no matter how hard you try.'

'Who said I wanted to control her Dayena.'

'Everyone wants to control her and it's not fair, she's just a child.'

'I know that Dee, just like I know I'm not everyone. I have no interest in controlling her, so get down from your high horse and leave.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Arados made a deep throated noise of frustration and crashed down on the Motos' couch. He couldn't believe the others had insisted he not help them look for Lus. It wasn't fair, he was pregnant… barely pregnant… not an invalid. Sulkily he half thought about disobeying and going after them, but the look in Téa's eyes warned him she wouldn't allow him to get away with it. Instead he had no choice other than to sulk and mope about.

'You know they have every right to do this to you,' Téa was gentle but firm.

'Would you still be saying that if I were Hercules?'

'If you were a pregnant Hercules then yes, I would, because technically you are.'

'You must be able to see why this is unfair,' he folded his arms, 'I'm physically stronger than any of them; I can fight and take care of myself just fine.'

'That's not what they're worried about and you know it. This is about more than just you, you know.'

'I know, but…'

'You can't think the way you used to Ara,' she sighed, 'you have another's life to consider now.'

'Come on, it's not like you really know that much about being pregnant,' as soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised just how horrid they were.

Téa's face became strangely tense and she appeared to swallow with a tight awkwardness. For a few moments a silence droned on between them and Arados felt more than a little guilty for his remark. After all, he knew how difficult things had been for Téa and just how sensitive the whole pregnancy issue was for her.

'Well,' she cleared her throat, breaking the silence as she did, 'I guess its something we both have to look forward to, now isn't it?'

'I guess…'

'You're going to make a wonderful parent, you know that Ara?'

'Yeah right,' he rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to be terrible. I mean, the child's going to be messed up before I do anything.'

'Why?'

'Because he has me for a mother.'

'And Taylor had Kaiba.'

'So?'

'So he's not messed up now, is he?'

'I don't know,' Arados shot her a look, 'he's not exactly fine now either, is he?'

'Well I know there have been other circumstances,' Téa tilted her head, 'things are a lot more complicated than they should be.'

'But that's just our lives; they're always going to be complicated.'

'I know,' Téa shot him a sympathetic smile, 'but you'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine.'

* * *

><p>Mai had no idea how she managed to hang onto the melting wooden mast, as the wind, rain and sea water stripped away her skin. All she kept thinking to herself was how she had to work out the new rules of the game. She had to beat Kasey, but not hurt her. But what if the only way to beat her was to hurt her? The thought kept circling round her mind, forcing her to weigh the value of her life against the value of Kasey's.<p>

Before those thoughts had a chance to take any real weight in her mind, the air was cut by a surreal war cry. Out of nowhere a figure ripped down through the illusion, returning the area around them to that of the MacTay home. Feeling more than a little startled, Mai took in only one fact; between her and Kasey now stood Kashmana. Mai's heart did more than a little flutter to see him. She couldn't help it; he'd imprinted the image of the knight in shining armour so clearly in her mind now…

'Someone's given her a power boost,' Kashmana broke into her thoughts.

'I know,' she began chewing on her lower lip, 'was it the Teen?'

'The Teen wouldn't have had the capability, unless he managed to work out how to tap into the First's powers.'

'You don't think the Teen's managed to do that yet?'

'Check the power signature for the boost,' he glanced back at her, 'that'll tell you everything you need to know.'

For a moment she closed her eyes and was almost instantly hit by a sense of darkness.

'Ni,' she gasped.

'Exactly.'

Almost as soon as he'd said it, Kasey disappeared. Stumbling backwards slightly, Mai felt herself swooning. Almost instantly she felt Kashmana's arms around her, keeping her upright. Her heart began beating strangely, as she lifted her eyes up to meet his.

'You saved my life,' Mai half wondering if she should kiss him.

'I know,' he smiled softly at her, 'but it was a very worthy life to save.'

'What do you mean?'

'What life is worth more than that of the First's Win?'

Feeling more than a little embarrassed Mai pulled herself away from him. She knew she was falling for him and worse still she knew she didn't mind it.

'We need a plan for getting the First back,' she gave a nervous cough. 'It's been too long now, I'm not sure I want to live on my own for much longer.'

'Live on your own,' Kashmana stared quizzically at her, 'or live without him?'

'Is there a difference?'

'Yes,' he moved himself in close to her and almost appeared to breathe in the scent of her hair, 'one means you can't live without him, the other that you could live with someone else. Someone else you were in love with.'

'Who said I was in love with anyone else,' she swallowed hard, not wanting to pull herself away from him, but knowing she had to. 'Or that I could be?'

'We can't ignore these feelings anymore Win Mai.'

'I thought… I thought you said…'

'I know what I said Win Mai,' he took hold of her and pulled her round to face him, 'but I can't deny these feelings; I wouldn't be a true MacTay if I could.'

'But you are a MacTay.'

'I know and that just means I can love with a passion even the First couldn't muster.'

'Kashmana…' she somehow managed to pull herself away from him, 'I can't… I can't do this to Joey.'

'And yet he can send a child to kill you?'

'He's not the one… I mean, that's the Teen.'

'But the Teen is a part of the First,' Kashmana's voice was breathy, as he pulled her back into his arms.

'Why are you being so disloyal?'

'I'm not. I'm just being true to my feelings. Our feelings.'

'Kashmana…'

'Mai…'

'Don't…'


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

She understood now why this power could drive a person insane and there were times she could feel it eating at her own sanity. Times when she wondered whether or not she'd already lost her mind. The way she acted. The decisions she made. Were they really as sane and in control as she wanted them to be or was this power she'd never asked for controlling her more than she could ever imagine? A part of her really didn't want to know the answer, after all it would only distract her from her mission. A mission she knew she had to see through to the very end whether it was right or not.

The next step in her mission was to bring the Prince of Chaos back to his throne. In all that would follow she would need him… she would need them both in their true states; because in the great chain which was forming, they should currently be sat on top and they weren't. But before she could sort them out there was one other thing she had to take care of.

'Where are we going,' Helen's voice was tight and anxious.

'You'll see when we get there,' she maintained her phantom pixie state. 'I can't tell you any more than that.'

'But what if I meet this person and realise I love Ni instead?'

'Then at least you'll know for sure how it is.'

For a few moments she fell silent again. Then she glanced back towards Helen. In her own way the girl was beautiful, so it was easy to see why the multiverse had given her a Dual Destiny in the way that it had.

'I'm only doing this for the sake of the Balance, you do realise that, right?' Helen suddenly sounded more confident than before. 'I'm not doing this because I trust you. Or because I'm looking for a way out of marrying Ni. But because I believe in the Balance.'

'I understand,' she nodded, 'that's exactly why I'm doing this; is that really so hard to believe?'

'No,' Helen shook her head, 'it's the exact answer I would expect from a true Balancer.'

'So you think I'm a true Balancer then?'

'I… I'm not sure yet, but I do know you're speaking like one and that in itself could say a lot more than you want it to.'

'You're right, it could.'

The silence returned again. This time it held a strange kind of stillness. An awkward kind of tension. An expectation that something…

'This is as far as I can take you,' she came to a stop, as she glanced back towards Helen, 'you have to make the rest of the journey on your own.'

'But I thought…' Helen began protesting.

'You thought I was taking you the whole way,' she lowered her gaze. 'You shouldn't have thought that. I never said I was taking you the whole way, just that I was leading you up the path.'

'But…'

She raised her hand to silence Helen. She then pointed down the road they were heading.

'There are no turns. It's just a straight line. Follow the path, to follow your heart.'

'That sounds like something out of a fairytale,' Helen frowned.

'This whole situation is like something out of a fairytale,' she laughed. 'You are the princess with a choice to make between marrying the evil sorcerer or ending up with your true prince.'

'But this is my fairytale,' Helen stared at her, 'my true prince and the evil sorcerer is a matter of perspective. If I choose to see Ni as the prince, who are you to argue?'

'I wouldn't argue,' she half turned, 'but the rest of the multiverse might.'

'But I don't care about the rest of the multiverse. The rest of the multiverse doesn't have to make this decision, only I do. And who I choose to see as my one true prince is up to me, right?'

'Of course,' she sighed. 'But you haven't even met this other yet, why are you being so set on Ni.'

'Ni told me about you remember? I still don't trust you.'

'I know.'

'So for all I know this other isn't going to be any better than Ni. And you're sending me off to meet him all on my own, how can that be fair?'

'You'll see when you get there,' she pulled a test-tube bottle out of thin air and handing it towards Helen. 'Take this with you.'

'What is it,' Helen frowned as she took the test-tube off of her.

'You'll know exactly what it is when you get there.'

'But I want to know now,' she stared at the slimy green liquid inside. 'It looks like a Nymph potion, only a lot less attractive.'

'Does it?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'but what's it for?'

'To cure.'

'Cure what?'

'Helen, you should have worked this out by now; all Nymph potions have side affects, right?'

'Right?'

'This one is no exception; it was created by Healer Nymphs, it is a cure.'

'A cure to what?'

'Ask him when you meet him.'

'This other you're sending me to is sick?'

'Right now the one I'm sending you to is dying of complications to the illness he's afflicted with. This won't take the illness away, but it will stop the complications from killing him.'

'Then why…?'

'He needs the cure and you need to be the one to give it to him.'

'Why? Does this have something to do with the side effects? Does it change how a person feels?'

'I never said that Helen.'

'You didn't need to,' she backed away slightly, 'why else would I need to be the one?'

'He already loves you Helen, he just doesn't know it yet.'

'How can he love me without knowing it?'

'The same way Ni believes you can love him without knowing it.'

'I see,' she lowered her gaze thoughtfully for a few moments.

It was pretty clear Helen didn't know whether or not to trust her. The torn nature of her being was written so clearly over her face it was pretty hard to ignore, but still…

'Will he really die?' Helen cleared her throat. 'If he doesn't get the cure, will he really die?'

'Yes and it won't be an easy death either.'

'So it's in his best interest he gets this medicine then?'

'Yes.'

'Then I should deliver it,' a look of determination spread across her face as she made her way down the path, 'I do not wish to be the cause of someone else's death.'

'I know you don't,' she stared after Helen, allowing her body to become solid as she did. 'Good luck.'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

'And I thought my brother's timing was odd,' Jo's eyes turned up towards the strange girl almost before she'd even finished materialising.

Her comment caused Crovell to shoot her an odd almost displeased look; clearly being Order for so long had diminished his appreciation of the perfect timing. Smirking to herself, Jo refocused her attention on the girl. She was at most only a year or two older than they were and short enough to make Jo feel tall for her five foot seven stature. She was dressed in an odd arrangement of clothing, which were almost fashionable but not quite, as though she were in the habit of picking and choosing her own style amongst the popular trends.

Next to her Crovell got to his feet. It was clear he was more than a little intrigued about their visitor and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

'You look like Catilin Ashmar,' his voice was calm, 'or at least a younger version of her.'

The girl said nothing. Instead she continued to just stand there as if she were waiting for something.

'You're the kid who's been playing Doppelganger, aren't you,' Crovell continued almost heedlessly. 'You have the power to look like anyone, so why a younger version of Catilin?'

Still she remained silent, her eyes moving towards Jo, as if expecting her to know the answer to that.

'If you're not going to tell me why you look like that, can you at least tell me why you're here,' Crovell pressed, 'the curiosity's killing me.'

'She's here to put things right,' Jo brimmed with a strange kind of confidence, 'aren't you?'

'There needs to be a Prince on the Throne of Chaos and a Queen on the Throne of Order.'

There was something in her voice which sounded different to their Catilin's, although Jo couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

'You mean you're planning to switch our natures?' Crovell stared at her.

'There is a lot which needs to be done right now and I cannot complete my mission alone; I need the help of the Prince of Chaos. But it's more than just about what I need, it's about what the new chain requires.'

'New chain?' Crovell frowned.

'You will come to understand what that means in time; everyone will.'

'And what about Jo?'

'What about her?'

'Don't you have some use for her too?'

'She already knows the answer to that.'

'She already… How?'

'Because she understands what the new chain is, oh Prince of Chaos.'

'And what is it exactly?'

'I told you, you'll come to understand what it means in time.'

Carefully wrapping the bedclothes round her, Jo got out of the bed and moved towards them. There was something about this girl Jo liked and loathed at the same time. She'd certainly made things interesting since she'd arrived on the scene, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

'You oppose Ni,' Jo kept her voice plain and steady.

'Of course.'

'And you're goal is in aiding us and the version of events which would benefit us most?'

'There might be a little selfish desire in there somewhere, but yes.'

'Are you doing this by your own choice?'

'Why else?'

'I don't know; someone or something might be forcing you to do this.'

'Spoken like the true Queen of Order,' the girl smirked, before slowly making her way around the pair of them. 'You know, neither of you lost your true lilt of speaking. The words you choose to say might be different now, but you sound the same as ever you did.'

'What would you know about the way we sounded,' Crovell eyed her up suspiciously.

'What don't I know about it?'

'You've been spying on us?'

'It's what I've been trained to do. And not just you, but everyone. I've been keeping my eye on everyone.'

'Why?'

'I told you,' she arrived before them again, 'it's my job.'

'You're a Writer,' Jo smirked.

'You say that as though you've been spying on me.'

'Only since you first arrived.'

'Aye,' she folded her arms, 'I know. But that power of yours would be better used for Writing.'

'I'm not a Balancer,' Jo shook her head, 'why would I need to perform a Balancer's Task?'

'Because the new chain will need to learn from the old; isn't that why we're trying so hard to protect it?'

'Are you sure you don't just want someone else to do your job for you?'

'You've only just met me and you're already thinking so little of me?'

'Give us our natures back,' Crovell suddenly interrupted. 'I mean, that's why you're here, isn't it? To give us back our true natures.'

'Who says I'm not doing that already,' she smirked at him. 'I am on the same power level as you Crovell.'

'No you're not,' he shook his head, 'almost, maybe, but not quite. Not yet anyway. I've no doubt you will be eventually, when Jo and I reach out limits, but you're not yet.'

At that she tilted her gaze thoughtfully away and began examining their room.

'Even if you're not more powerful than either of us yet,' Jo remained calm, 'you have started to reverse our natures, haven't you?'

'And what makes you so sure of that,' she tossed Jo a casual look.

'I can feel it,' Jo placed a hand over her chest, 'something feels different in here.'

'It is an unusual process, one inspired by someone close to me, so I know it will get the job done. But it did require me to wait for the sun and the moon to be in just the right positions…'

'Wait, someone you know has done something like this before?' Crovell gawked at her.

'Not exactly,' she shook her head, 'but something very similar.'

'Is this anything like my brother was planning?'

'In a way perhaps, but I guess we'll never know for sure.'


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The Teen took a deep breath in and stared long and hard at Kasey. Something in him couldn't believe she'd once again failed him, even with the power boost Ni had granted her. It was impossible to conceive he might be loosing this. Just impossible. Turning away from her he found himself plotting his next move. He had to kill Mai if he wished to continue, but did he have the strength to do it himself? Steadily he began contemplating possible scenarios in which he confronted Mai. Most of them ended up with him falling completely under her power. And with each of those the longing which stemmed inside of him from the First grew.

'What will you do now,' Duke's voice was a brittle whisper of the person he used to be.

Slowly the Teen turned his attention towards him. He'd been so preoccupied with his own affairs he hadn't noticed the thinning of his much needed companion.

'Replace you,' the words were exactly as callous as he'd intended.

'What?'

'I can only exist like this if someone is around to maintain me. The longer I'm around the more strain that puts on the person who's maintaining me. I need to replace you before you're completely used up if I am to survive.'

'You need me,' there were small amounts of surprise in Duke's tone.

'Had you not worked that out for yourself yet?'

'What if I refuse to allow you to leave me,' he pulled himself out of the shadows, revealing it was more than just his voice wasting away now.

'When did you become so thin,' the Teen frowned.

'After she left.'

'Who?'

'The woman that was here, I don't…' his voice trailed off.

'She was giving you extra strength,' the Teen tried to maintain his cool, 'I should have realised that, but I guess its too late now.'

'You never answered my question,' he took a step towards him, 'what if I don't want to let you go?'

'Then you'll die and I'll lose my power over the First.'

'I see.'

'You don't want to die Duke,' he folded his arms, 'you want to live, that's why you'll let me move on.'

Slowly Duke began nodding, but it appeared to be little more than a vacant movement and not an actual agreement to what the Teen had said. Clearly Duke understood him, it was just…

'You're loyal to me, aren't you Duke,' the Teen coaxed carefully. 'You'd obey every order I gave you, right?'

'Because I have no choice.'

'No, because you want to.'

'I have no wants anymore,' he shook his head in the same vacant manner he'd nodded it. 'I only have this.'

'And what is this?'

'I don't know.'

'I can give you back want,' the Teen made his tone as alluring as possible, 'all you have to do is let me go when I find someone to replace you.'

'But what if want does not return.'

'It will.'

'But it's been gone for so long.'

'Duke I promise you it will.'

'Do promises have any real meaning from you,' Duke tilted his head in a strange manner. 'Did you not promise you'd take care of Mai?'

'And I will, its just proving to be more difficult than I intended it to be.'

'Then let me do it,' Duke stumbled towards him, reaching out a hand as he did. 'Let me be the one to deal with her for you. As my final act as your slave.'

'I thought you didn't have any wants.'

'I don't.'

'What you're asking sounds like a want to me.'

'But it's not my want; it's yours.'

'And that makes all the difference.'

'Yes, don't you see that?'

For a few moments the Teen mulled it over. Something in him told him Duke couldn't be trusted. That he'd use the time as an excuse to let the others know about the Teen's impending doom and allow Duke to sacrifice himself to stop him.

'We'll go together,' the Teen revealed nothing of his suspicions in his tone, 'after all the times I've tried I deserve to see her perish myself.'

'Of course,' Duke nodded, 'and the girl.'

'Let her sleep here, no one will find her.'

'Of course.'

'Now,' the Teen grinned slyly, 'let's go.'

* * *

><p>Mai was half-heartedly fending off Kashmana's advances, when the Teen and a skeletal looking Duke arrived before them. Instantly her eyes moved towards Duke, there was something hauntingly familiar about the way he looked. Something which reminded her of what she'd seen in the hell future. At that moment her blood turned cold. All this time she'd believed they'd stopped hell from rising, but what if they'd only delayed it? It would explain why everything was working out the way it was, because hell was always destined to rise and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it.<p>

Slowly Mai began backing away from them. She couldn't stand the thoughts she was having anymore than she could stand the sight of Duke, but somehow she couldn't tare herself away from either.

'I won't let you kill her,' Kashmana moved into a defensive position, 'no MacTay here will.'

'I'll defeat you all,' the Teen shot him an arrogant look.

'Will you now,' he smirked. 'Because many have tried to do such a thing in the past and yet the House of MacTay stands as strong as it ever did. If not stronger. No one man or being, however powerful, can destroy us all.'

'You're not afraid of me?'

'Why should I be afraid of anyone who hides behind a little girl?'

Mai could barely concentrate on the confrontation going on before her. For some reason their words began to blur into obscurity. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. As though everything around her was turning to black. As though she was dying along with the safety of the multiverse. She could feel something building up inside of her. Rushing through her like water down a waterfall. Only the water was moving upwards, instead of down. Everything became a blur to her. Even her own thoughts became unobtainable. All she could feel was the rushing of water. The pounding of her mind. The word…

'JOEY!'


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

'Helen,' False's voice rang with a strange kind of clearness, as she finished her approach, 'I wasn't expecting you so soon.'

'But you were expecting me,' her eyes glanced from him to Lus, then back again, 'because of that girl?'

'Girl,' False frowned.

'The Power Limitless one.'

'That was a girl?'

'Yes, didn't you know?'

'I wasn't sure,' False sighed and folded his arms, 'she appeared as my Perfect Mimic, so it was hard to tell.'

'How did you manage to escape from Ni, Helen,' Lus examined her curiously.

'The girl helped me.'

'But why?'

'She wanted me to meet my Prince,' a strange smile flickered across her face.

Ever since the first moment she'd encountered him there'd been a spark, she knew that. What she hadn't realised was the spark was more than just a passing infatuation. If the girl was right, then the spark was true love. As she closely examined Lus, she became aware of the fact he was examining her with the same amount of curiosity. There was something about it which made Helen feel a flush of embarrassment. The girl clearly hadn't been lying about her Prince already being in love with her, he was just a little more aware of the possibility than she'd expected.

'Aren't you supposed to be getting married,' Lus's words were careful and slow. 'I mean, have you decided to marry Ni yet or not?'

'I'm still undecided,' she half turned, 'especially since the girl told me there was another Prince out there for me.'

'Well I can hardly say that I'm a prince,' Lus lowered his head in embarrassment, 'although some might convince you that I was.'

'Some like who?'

'Arc and Talc,' False was the one to offer an explanation, 'they're still alive and they use the titling in regards to the _Heirs_.'

'Oh,' she nodded slowly, allowing her gaze to meet Lus's, 'I guess that makes sense,' she suddenly felt the impulse to make a half bow, half curtsy gesture to him. 'My Prince,' she handed the test-tube towards him.

'What is it,' Lus gave a nervous cough, as he took the test-tube off of her and examine the contents.

'It's the cure,' again it was False with the answer.

'Cure for what?'

'The complications the doctors found. It won't take away your fits, but it will cure…'

'Since when has there been a cure for…'

'It's a Nymph Cure,' Helen interrupted him, 'Nymphs, especially Healer Nymphs, have the power to create anything via their magic. Only when their potions and spells are used on non-Nymphs there can be… side effects.'

'What kind of side effects,' Lus tilted his head curiously.

'That depends on what the potion is for,' False sighed.

'What is the side effect of this cure,' he focused his gaze on the male Vii Sen. 'What will happen to me if I drink it?'

'You'll get better,' Helen gently took hold of his hand.

'And what else?'

'Your heart will become open.'

'Open to what?'

'To love.'

'But my hearts already open to love,' he shook his head. 'So unless you're about to tell me that this thing will make me fall in love with the first person I see…'

'Not exactly,' False shook his head. 'Right now your heart is divided, whether you know it or not is unimportant, what matters is that it is.'

'And this potion will decide which of them my heart is really longing for?'

'Yes,' Helen nodded.

For a few moments Lus was silent. Then he slowly allowed his gaze to rise up and meet with Helen's.

'You're a little older than I am, that doesn't bother you?'

'Not really,' she shrugged, 'I mean, my other choice makes me look like a two year old in comparison.'

'That's true.'

'But how did you know I was the other one in your heart?'

He was silent again, before shifting his gaze away from her.

'There was a spark or something the first time I met you. I've never been able to shake this… feeling.'

'I know what you mean,' she pressed her lips together, 'but that doesn't mean we're meant for each other.'

'No, but this might help decide that, right,' he held the test-tube up for her to see.

For a few moments she found herself studying the slimy green liquid. She couldn't say she'd be happy drinking it herself; it just looked so… vile. In fact she'd never seen a Nymph potion look so undrinkable before. Normally there was something almost inviting about them, but this one… somehow it just looked all wrong.

'It's safe, isn't it,' Lus's expression twitched with tight curiosity as he studied her expression.

'Safe?'

'To drink, I mean, it is what it's supposed to be, right?'

'I would hope so,' False sighed, 'but who knows. This mysterious being could have other plans none of us can even comprehend yet.'

'You mean she might be trying to kill me?'

'I hope not,' Helen gulped, 'I mean, I want to be able to trust her.'

'Why?'

'Because she seemed so…'

'Sure of herself and her power's ability to do something about this mess we're in,' False finished for her.

'Yeah,' Helen nodded, 'I just don't want to believe that it's possible for a Balancer to turn against the Balance.'

'That's assuming she was one to begin with,' Lus pulled a face. 'What if she was lying about that?'

'Well there's only one way to find out,' False indicated towards the test-tube. 'Bottoms up.'

Helen watched Lus with deep anticipation, as he slowly uncorked the test-tube and brought the rim of it to his lips. For a few painfully long moments he just held it there, resting against his lower lip, as though he was too afraid to let it pass into his mouth. Then, closing his eyes, he downed it in one, swallowing painfully hard as he did.

'Well,' False's voice was almost fearfully quiet, 'how do you feel?'

'I feel… fine.'


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Mai's cry had cut through the air like lightning across a storm cloud, instantly bringing silence to those who heard it. There was something about the sound of it which didn't sit well with Kashmana. Not because it suggested Mai was still very much in love with her husband, but because… He wasn't sure exactly, there was just something about it. Something which felt more than a little wrong. Something which felt…

Slowly he allowed his gaze to pass across those who surrounded him. Mai appeared to be frozen in horror, whereas the Teen looked as though he were in a state of incapacitating tormented. Beside him, the Teen's servant was inching ever closer to his master.

'Stay where you are,' Kashmana summoned his favourite sword, 'you're not allowed to go to your master's aide, leave him be.'

Instantly the slave stopped moving. His thinning eyes lifted up to meet perfectly with Kashmana's. There was something in them… something about them which suggested a knowledge he shouldn't be privilege to. Something which suggested a heroism he'd long given up caring about.

'Kill me,' he voice was a hollow whisper. 'Kill me now whilst he can't do a damn thing about it. If you kill me now you'll get the First back.'

'W-what,' Mai stammered, her stupor half broken.

'If you kill me now you'll get Joey back,' he repeated. 'Don't you get it; I'm the Teen's link to this world. If I'm gone then he has no power over the First.'

'I don't want to kill you,' she shook her head, 'Duke how…?'

'It's the only way. Would you rather have him keep the First like this forever?'

'No, but…'

'Don't worry about me,' he pulled himself up with all that remained of his pride, 'I'm dead already.'

'But what about Catilin, I couldn't do that to her.'

'Catilin…' he looked confused for a moment, 'the woman who was with me,' he turned slightly. 'I don't think she would care anymore. Not after what I've done.'

'How can you say that,' Mai stared at him, 'your wife loves you.'

'I can't even remember what love is Mai,' he's voice was dry, 'and I don't think it's possible for me to recover from this.'

'You did after you were hurt by the Boy.'

'Barely. And I was younger then. Stronger.'

'You're still strong now Duke,' tears began forming in the corners of her eyes, 'and even if you're not there are so many people who love you; so many people who would be willing to give you strength.'

'That's all well and good Mai, but it's not enough,' he lowered his head strangely, as a slim smile pulled its way across his lips. 'You have to kill me now, it's the only way.'

'I can't believe you'd want to do this to Catilin and your children.'

'They'll understand.'

'How can you say that?'

'Because it's true,' Duke's gaze flicked towards Kashmana and slowly he began making his way towards him. 'I'm the weak link. I'm the Teen's Achilles' heel. You know what you have to do.'

Nodding slowly, Kashmana lifted his sword and prepared to strike.

'You can't do this,' Mai screamed at him, pulling at his sword hand as she did, 'I won't let you kill him.'

'Didn't you hear him Win Mai,' Kashmana glanced towards her, 'it's the only way.'

'How can this be so clean cut to you?'

'This man is not my friend, I don't even know the first thing about him, other than the fact that he works for the Teen. My only interest here is getting the First back.'

'And killing someone to do it's just incidental to you?'

'Look at him Win Mai,' he indicated towards the incapacitated Teen, 'we're never going to have an opportunity like this again. We have to strike whilst he's weak or else…'

'I WON'T LET YOU KILL DUKE!'

'Someone has to.'

'Then let me,' Duke's soft voice cut through the air in a way her screams had not.

Glancing towards him, Kashmana noticed Duke had taken hold of the end of his sword and was slowly positioning himself for his own impalement.

'Duke, no,' Mai shook her head, 'I won't let you do this.'

'You can't stop me. No one can stop me now.'

At that, and with a strength Kashmana could never have predicted, Duke wrenched himself onto the sword.

'Duke no,' Mai wailed, as blood began seeping through his clothes.

'Goodbye Mai,' Duke smiled, as a trickle of blood ran down his chin, 'tell them I loved them,' slowly his eyes flickered closed. 'That in death I remember I loved them. And that I felt it. And it was… wonderful.'

* * *

><p>Kaiba was just beginning to enjoy the unusual stillness of the house, when a hideous shriek cut through the air. Worried one of the kids might have hurt themselves, he made his way as quickly as he was able towards the epicentre of the sound, only to find the blob which was cat Drake screeching for all he was worth. For a few moments Kaiba wasn't completely sure what to say, then he felt Tristan brush past him.<p>

'Drake calm down,' Tristan's voice was firm, 'you're scaring Damon.'

For a few moments the screeching continued, then it simmered down to a strange wail like whimpering. Clearly Drake was distressed about something and Kaiba only wished that they were able to find out what it was.

'Something must have happened,' Tristan's head half turned towards him.

'Isn't that stating the obvious,' Kaiba gave a nervous cough, before a wave of something rushed through him. 'Joey…' he turned his head away in uncertainty.

'What,' Tristan breathed.

'Joey,' he felt almost mystified, 'I think something's happened to the First.'

'And that was why Drake was wailing?'

'I… I don't know,' he placed a hand over his heart and gripped at the material of his shirt, 'but something feels…'

'Go.'

'What?'

'Go find out what's happened,' Tristan insisted.

'What?'

'Go find out what happened to your sister, the First, Seto, you won't be happy until you do.'

'Okay,' he nodded shakily, 'you stay here with the kids.'

'Of course.'

'I love you,' he planted a quick kiss on Tristan's lips, before preparing himself to Jump.

'I know,' Tristan's face was close enough for him to see the slim smile there, 'now go.'


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The pain had been so intense, almost as though she were being impaled on something sharp. It was blinding in its power to make her head spin and her body feel like a bowl full of half solidified jelly. She felt sick. More than sick. She felt as though she were dying and there was nothing she could do about it, especially not now she was on her own again. Now that Nurse Guillyham, her saving grace in this hell hole, had gone back to her duties.

If she could have screamed out for help she would have, but the painful sensation had taken her voice away, along with pretty much all her other senses. She felt completely powerless. Worse even. And all she could do about it was allow herself to sink to the ground. The sterile, grey, laminated matting covering the floor felt cool below her. Something about its coolness felt good against her skin and almost soothed the pain she was feeling. For a long time she just lay there, half wondering if she was dead, when a light coughing nearby alerted her to someone else's presence.

Using what strength she had, she pulled herself round to face the newcomer. For a long time she didn't recognise who it was. The dark blondness of the hair, fringed with black and the iridescent blue of the eyes made her head swirl. But then something in the shaping of the face, in the lining of the jaw snapped into her exactly who it was she was faced with.

'SK…?'

'That's right,' he nodded, his tongue briefly skating over his lower lip. 'It's time for you to leave this place and go home now.'

'Home,' her voice was weak and weary, 'back to Kansas.'

'Kansas,' SK frowned.

'This isn't my home,' she felt almost too weak to move, 'this isn't where I belong. This isn't the world I came from.'

'No,' he sighed, 'it's not. Although I'd have rather you didn't know that.'

'Why?'

'Because it just complicates matters.'

'How?'

'Now's not the time Catilin,' he sighed again, 'we have to get you home.'

'Back to Duke? My Duke?'

For a long few minutes SK was silent. There was something about the silence which chased away what remained of the pain inside her. Suddenly she felt more alert than she ever had in her entire life. Opening her eyes she sat up and, with grave anticipation, stared into the new face of SK.

'He's gone, isn't he? My Duke, there's no way for you to get him back, is there?'

'It's more than that…'

'What else could it be? I'm prepared to help him get better, even if I never get my Duke back.'

'But there isn't anyone to help,' SK shook his head.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Catilin was starting to feel more than a little panicked now.

'It was the only way to stop the Teen. The only way that would work.'

'What was? SK what happened? What did you do?'

'Nothing,' he shifted his gaze away, 'I did nothing but allow myself to finish my evolution. I just stood by and let what had to happen, happen.'

'What had to happen?'

'The Teen had to be stopped Catilin, you understand that, don't you?'

'The Teen, yes, but my Duke…?'

'In the end it was the only way.'

Again there was silence, during which Catilin found herself gripping the material above her heart. There was no getting round it. No other explanation now. That pain had felt like death because it was death. It just wasn't hers.

'Who did it,' her voice shook as she spoke. 'Who killed him?'

'It was suicide.'

'Suicide,' she laughed in dull disbelief. 'He wouldn't… no… he couldn't have. Please…'

'It was what happened.'

'I don't believe you SK,' she locked her gaze with his. 'It was murder, it had to be; it can't be anything else.'

'Catilin you weren't there…'

'And you were?'

'No,' there was something almost too careful about the way he spoke.

'Then how do you know it was suicide? Did his killer tell you that? Did they?'

'Catilin you don't understand, his death did more than stop the Teen; it completed my evolution. It's… it's what I've been waiting for.'

'What, are you trying to say? You wanted him dead? The multiverse wanted him dead? What?'

'No,' he grabbed her tightly hold by the shoulders and forced her gaze to meet his, 'this wasn't about want, it was about need. Your husband needed to die, not only to stop the Teen but to complete my evolution. Please trying to understand this because I don't know how else to say it; there are now two parts of me that are in love with you.'

'What?'

'I was always destined to evolve, but I was never destined to evolve alone. My evolution started with Win's power boost, without which I wouldn't have been able to accept what was left of Jay; to become the first part of the Hybrid I now am. The Hybrid Duke completed.'

'SK…' she stared up at him wanting to pull away in horror, 'what… what are you saying?'

'Your husband completed my evolution. He is a part of me, just like Jay is a part of me. We are one, but we are also three. I know their thoughts, their feelings. I am them, they are me. Do you understand?'

'No, no I don't understand. How? How is it possible? How can you be him?'

'I'm not him, he's a part of me.'

'But how? How did it happen? How did he become a part of you?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'and even if it is I want you to tell me. I want to hear you say it.'

'It's not something to be afraid of Catilin. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but it was the only way to complete the evolution. From the moment I worked it out… I had mixed feelings about it. I didn't always want for this to happen, but I came to terms with the fact it had to happen. That's why I couldn't be around the rest of you. I couldn't stand there, knowing he was going to die, and do nothing.'

'You did nothing…' her voice broke.

'There was nothing I could do,' he turned his gaze away, 'this was always his destiny.'

'I don't believe you. How… how could this… how?'

'I don't… I can't…' he shook his head, 'just know this; I love you and I will take care of you no matter what, because that's what he wants, that's what they both want and since they are me, that's what I want now too. So please let me take care of you Catilin, this will all be okay, I promise.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Yugi arrived at the exact moment Kaiba did to see a distraught Mai cradling an unconscious Joey. Nearby a skeletal looking Duke lay motionlessly in pool of his own blood. There was something too horrific about the scene for either of them to find the words and all Yugi could do was allow the horror of the situation to wash over him. Eventually he turned his attention towards Mai and a strange amalgamation of emotions washed over him. There was something she was planning to keep from them, he didn't know why or what, but he knew there would be something…

'What happened here,' Kaiba broke into the deadening silence around them. 'Is Joey okay?'

'Is it Joey or the First you're worried about?' Mai's voice was dull.

'I didn't think there was a difference anymore,' Kaiba lowered his head, his near sightless eyes flickering from side to side. 'Just tell me how my sister is, please.'

'Joey's fine, he's just unconscious,' Yugi gave a nervous cough, 'he's not the reason we were summoned here.'

'I don't…' he lifted his head as his eyes did their best to see what else was going on. 'Who is that? I can't sense anything from them, so I can't tell who it is.'

'It's Duke.'

'Duke,' the tone in Kaiba's voice said more than Yugi was sure he meant it to, 'is he… Why am I even asking that question,' he lowered his head again, 'I already know the answer; I can't sense anything from him because he's dead.'

'For the last month he's been a part of the Teen, which means he's been a part of the First. When he died… When he died we felt it in the same way we would have if it had been the First.'

'No it was more than that,' Kaiba's voice was dry, 'when you were Re he became a pseudo-Mistress. Win mixed a little of his power in with him when he did that, meaning Duke has been connected to us, like a sister, since then, whether we realised it or not.'

'Which is probably another reason why out of everybody the Teen chose him,' Mai sniffed, 'because he was one of you and because he was easily influenced by power.'

'Do you think Crovell knows,' Yugi somehow managed. 'Do you think he sensed the death of his Daiosen?'

'I think if he had he would be here,' Kaiba shook his head.

'Not in the state he's been in lately,' Mai shook her head. 'He's not been himself since he lost his Chaos; I'm not even sure he was able to sense Duke anymore.'

For a few moments there was silence. Then Kaiba slowly made his way over to Duke's frail body and knelt down beside it. For a long time his eyes flickered about as though they were doing their best to examine him. Yugi wasn't entirely sure just how much he could make out from that distance, but he was unwilling to move closer and help.

'How did this happen,' Kaiba eventually broke the silence.

'He… did it to himself,' she turned her head away. 'He wanted me to kill him, but I just couldn't do it, so…'

'But how?'

'What?'

'How did he kill himself,' Kaiba pressed, 'there's no weapon and there's a lot of blood; so what did he kill himself with and what happened to whatever it was?'

'I… um…' Mai stammered, instantly sending shockwaves of mixed up emotions rocketing into Yugi.

It didn't take an empath to work out she was protecting someone. The only question was why? Why would Mai protect the person who had murdered a part of her village? Her friend. A member of her extended family.

'What were you doing here anyway,' Yugi interrupted. 'I mean, what is this place?'

'I… I don't know,' she shook her head. 'I… I was being attacked by… by Kasey and I… I found myself here. And then… then they appeared and… and…'

Warning beacons began sounding off like sirens in Yugi's mind, screaming the same words at him over and over; she's lying, she knows exactly what this place is and she came here on purpose.

'What happened to the weapon which killed Duke,' Kaiba persisted, clearly just as suspicious now as Yugi.

'I don't…'

'How can you not know what happened to it Mai, you've been right here since he died, haven't you?'

'Yes… but…'

'So then tell me what happened to it.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Because I… I don't know,' she buried her head against Joey's chest. 'I don't know alright. I've not been able to look at him since it happened. I've not even been able to go near him. So I don't know what happened to it.'

'You're lying,' Yugi felt more than a little mystified. 'Why are you lying to us? Why are you trying to protect Duke's killer.'

'I told you, Duke killed himself,' she half screamed at him, 'I'm not lying about that.'

For half a second Yugi hesitated. She was right, she wasn't lying about Duke's death being suicide; he could sense that from her now. But she was lying about something; Yugi just wished he knew what it was.

'Was Kasey here when Duke died,' he eventually managed. 'Are you trying to protect her?'

'No.'

'Then who was here Mai,' he swallowed hard. 'I know you're trying to protect someone; I'm an empath, remember, you can't hide these things from me.'

'I'm not protecting anyone.'

'Yes you are.'

'Why would I be protecting someone?'

'Because even though Duke did kill himself your worried no one will believe that was the case,' Yugi tilted his head curiously. 'You think people will believe it was the person you were with, but I don't know why.'

'Because it was their weapon maybe,' Kaiba suggested. 'That's why they took it with them when they left, because it looked too damning to leave it behind.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Mai puckered her face into an expression that fought to be unwavering. 'I'm not protecting anybody.'

'Yes you are,' Yugi insisted. 'And what Kaiba just said is completely true, isn't it? Only there's more. Much more. I just wish you would tell us what it was.'

'There is nothing more to tell,' she tried again to harden her expression. 'Now if you don't mind I would like to get my husband home please.'

'Not until you tell us what you're hiding,' Yugi shook his head.

'I'm not hiding anything,' she insisted.

'Mai we both know they didn't kill Duke, so why keep protecting them?'

'I'm not protecting anybody,' she pulled Joey closer to her. 'Now please, let me take my husband home,' and with that she and Joey disappeared.

Kaiba's gaze did its best to meet with Yugi's for a moment as his face revealed the same expression Yugi was sure his own was wearing. Then Kaiba turned his attention back down towards Duke's body and sighed.

'How am I going to break this to Drake?'

'What about Kasey and Catilin,' Yugi slowly moved towards him.

'As of now we still don't know where Kasey and Catilin are,' he shook his head, 'but we know where Drake is and someone has to tell him.'

'Poor Duke,' Yugi stared down at the blood soaked body, 'I don't envy him.'

'Why would you envy a dead man Yugi,' Kaiba frowned.

'Honestly… I don't know.'


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The girl had left the second the transfer was complete and the only thought rolling around in Crovell's head was how good it was to be Chaos again. Not that he hadn't learnt a valuable lesson during his time as Order, just the opposite, he felt as though he understood his sister so much better now. But just because he had a better understanding of the love of his life, didn't mean he didn't like being Chaos again. Nor did it mean he wasn't going to enjoy the sensation it left as it ran wild round his body.

Leaving Jo to gather herself together and reface the world as Order, he set out in order to track down Arados. His timing couldn't have been more coincidently bizarre, however, as he arrived at the Motos flat, figuring his brother hadn't moved since Jo last saw him there, Kaiba and Yugi also arrived. For a moment Crovell was unable to take in what it was Kaiba was holding. Then, as he watched him lower it down on the couch, he felt his younger brother's presence right behind him.

'What the hell, is that Duke?'

'I think you'd better leave Ara,' Yugi flicked his gaze up towards him, 'and tell Téa not to come in here either, neither of you need to see this.'

'Like hell I don't! Stop treating me like a four year old just because I'm pregnant.'

'He's pregnant,' Kaiba cocked an eyebrow in amusement, 'congratulations, who's the father?'

'That's kind of a touchy subject right now,' Yugi warned, 'it's complicated.'

'I bet it is,' he gave a half laugh and shook his head, 'but at least _that's_ something to envy.'

'Kaiba…'

'He's not…' Crovell cut Yugi off before he had a chance to finish what he was about to say.

The shock which had paralysed him had finally worn off, leaving him to try and convey his feelings the best he could. But that wasn't exactly easy to do when what he was feeling was so completely intangible.

'Crovell,' Yugi's sorrowful eyes met with his, 'there was nothing any of us could do.'

'No,' he shook his head, as tears welled up in his eyes, 'he's not!'

'C…' Arados placed a comforting hand on Crovell's shoulder, 'do you want me to get Jo for you?'

'No. Because…No! He's not. He's not. He's not. He's not!'

'C, calm down,' his brother tried to placate him, 'I know he meant a lot to you and I'm really, really sorry for your loss but…'

'Don't,' he pulled himself away from Arados. 'Don't you dare tried to tell me you understand. How could you possibly understand? You never took a Daiosen; you have no idea what it feels like to have one.'

'Yes but I know what it feels like to have a father and…'

'No,' he cut him off again. 'Don't tell me you can even begin to comprehend this. Don't you even dare try to compare my Daiosen to our Dad. It's not the same. It will never been the same,' he half screamed. 'Don't you get that? You can't understand this. None of you can. But he is not dead,' he jabbed his finger towards Duke's body. 'I know he's not dead,' his voice started breaking. 'I would know if he was dead and he's not dead.'

'You were half in love with him,' Yugi murmured in amazement, 'if it wasn't for Jo…'

'You were in love with him,' Arados cut Yugi off in amazement. 'You… you were…'

'Not were,' Crovell shook his head. 'Am. I _am_ in love with him, because he's _not_ dead. Don't you understand that? HE'S NOT DEAD.'

'But how can you have been in love with both him and Jo?'

'I need Jo in a way I will never need him. But that doesn't mean I don't need him. And he's not dead, so I can still have him,' his voice was beginning to break with tears.

It had been so long since he'd felt the Chaos rushing through him he'd forgotten how much toll it took on his emotions. If this had happened a week, maybe two later then he wouldn't be breaking down like this. But he couldn't control what he was feeling or the Chaos mixing into his wayward emotions.

'C I had no idea,' Arados again tried to placate him, 'but denial isn't going to make this any easier for you.'

'I'm not denying anything,' he was starting to wish his breakdown wasn't quite so dramatic. 'Why don't any of you understand? He's not dead.'

'He's not alive,' Kaiba spoke up for the first time in a little while. 'You can come and check that for yourself if you like,' his gaze lifted as best it could to meet with Crovell's. 'He died to save your father. He gave his life for one last act of kindness. Don't diminish what he did because you can't…'

'He is not dead,' Crovell breathed out each word with a slow kind of pain. 'I don't know what that worthless shell you have is trying to prove, but he is _not_ dead.'

'Crovell…!'

'No Kaiba,' he cut him off, 'he's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead.'

'C…'

'He's not dead Ara,' he turned on his brother. 'If he were I wouldn't be able to feel him still,' clenching his fists one on top of the other, he placed them both above his heart.

'You're probably just feeling his Nethher Herin,' Arados tried to give him a sympathetic smile. 'Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's stopped existing, remember?'

'You think I don't know the difference between a Nethher Herin and someone who's alive,' Crovell screamed at him, half attacking his brother as he did. 'You think I would be so easily fooled? Look at him,' he pointed towards Duke's skeletal body. 'The Teen was taking his soul for all it was worth. He wouldn't have had enough left to become a Nethher Herin. He wouldn't have had enough left to become anything but a whisper, a faint residue. And if there was more than that…' his voice began breaking again. 'If there was more than that it wouldn't be enough to feel alive, because he hasn't felt alive in so long.'

'You could sense what he was feeling,' Arados frowned.

'Even when I was Order I could sense him. I knew exactly where he was and exactly what he was doing, always. And I know he could sense me too, maybe not on the same level, but I know that he could. He is my Daiosen.'

'If he's still alive now, then where is he,' Yugi encouraged, clearly overwhelmed enough by the emotions Crovell was leaking to at least humour him.

'I don't know,' Crovell's voice broke tearfully, 'that's the one thing I don't know. But I know he's not here. He's not even close by. But he's still alive, you have to believe that.'

'I'm sorry Crovell,' Kaiba shook his head, 'but we can only believe the evidence that's presented to us. I wish we could believe you, but don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you're just hoping he's alive?'

'I've loved him since the moment I was born,' Crovell glared at him. 'For as long as I can remember I've been connected to him in a way that none of you will ever understand. Not even Jo. In fact I knew I was in love with him long before it ever dawned on me that Jo was my other half. If he were really dead, then I'd be doing everything in my power right now to bring him back. But he's not really dead, he's still alive out there somewhere. Why can't you believe me?'

'Because the evidence is pretty damning,' Kaiba sighed. 'I'm sorry Crovell, I know this is hard for you, but…'

'SHUT UP,' he screamed. 'JUST SHUT UP! I'LL PROVE TO YOU… I'LL PROVE TO ALL OF YOU THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE. I'LL FIND HIM AND WHEN I DO… when I do…' his voice broke softly, 'then you'll all have to drop this charade,' his lips and nose began to quiver with tears. 'You'll all have to drop this charade and admit I was right. That he _is_ alive.'


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

A dark crackling of energy ripped through the air, alerting them both to a sudden and new danger. Glancing out Mokuba and Serenity watched in awe as dark clouds, unlike any they'd ever seen, rolled in across hell's skyline. Exchanging a quick look, they waited patiently to see what the horizon would bring. After a few moments there was a dark, electric blue crack of lightning which struck the ground less than a mile away. The strike was followed instantly by a crumbling explosion and a cloud of dust wafted into the air.

Slowly they started backing away from the window, but as they did a cascade of dark electric blue thunderbolts raced towards them. Paralysed with fear, all either one of them could do was shift their gaze upwards and wait for the evitable. They heard the hot crackling as it left the clouds; the loud boorish crumbling as it broke through their roof. They felt the immense heat from above milliseconds before the whole room filled with a dark bluish light.

Mokuba heard Serenity's screams of torture. Serenity heard Mokuba's howls of pain. Each felt as though there skin was being torn from their bodies. Each felt as though their bones were being fused together, only to crumble away. Each felt the sheer intensity of an inescapably fate. In their last moments they held each others gaze, their hearts all but breaking through their chests to hold the other.

'I love you,' Serenity faintly murmured, as everything fell away to darkness.

* * *

><p>The feeling hit her like the snapping of a tendon and almost the second it did, Damon began to cry.<p>

'Shh,' she hushed him uncertainly, 'it's okay little one, what's the matter?'

'Hurts.'

'What hurts,' she frowned, wondering if he'd had the same sensation she did.

In reply Damon simply turned his eyes up towards her and blinked tearfully. Clearly he had no way of comprehending what it was that had hurt and CiCi could only guess at how similar it was to what she'd felt.

'It's okay,' she assured him, 'it doesn't hurt for long, see?'

Even as she spoke the dull ache the sensation had caused lifted. Slowly Damon began to nod, then he pulled himself near to his sister and buried his head in her chest.

'It's okay little one,' she smiled down at him, 'we're safe here. We're always going to be safe here, because we're finally free.'

* * *

><p>Barely a minute had passed since he'd discovered Helen was missing, when the sky had darkened and the electric blue lightning had started raining down upon his kingdom. In a mixture of anger and alarm, he'd headed to the rooftop of his castle in order to get a better view of the situation. From every corner of his kingdom screams of terror and pain drifted towards him. The lightning rained down in indiscriminate paths, destroying everything it touched in an all consuming manner.<p>

Through the air he could feel a bitter, angry pain making its way towards him. Cold hatred shot at him from every angle… and blame. Someone was blaming him for something and they were…

'Well this isn't exactly what I thought would happen,' a female voice sounded from just behind him, 'but I must say it was what I was hoping for.'

Glancing round Ni spotted the girl. She was dressed in a tight blue corset, with equally tight black hot pants and translucent black tights that bizarrely led down to a pair of white trainers. Her hair was just as tightly ringletted as her outfit and her eyes were a bright, self assured brown designed to penetrate anyone or anything they stared at.

'You fit the appearance of the most recent Goldilocks perfectly, but you are nothing more than an imitation. A mimic.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Even with a perfect mimic there are certain things you just can't copy and you don't feel like one of them.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I can, just like I can be so sure there's more than one of you annoying little girls, although I get the feeling only one of you is playing this game.'

'And I told you before there is only one of me.'

'So I was right then, you are my little mimic. That's why you're here now, isn't it,' he indicated towards the destructive force wreaking its way through hell. 'But I know the ways this can go just as well as you do, don't you forget that?'

'How could I?'

'The destruction of hell would make everything unstable, you know that, don't you?'

'I do,' an array of tortured souls began to appear behind her, 'that's why I've brought them here to help.'

'The Army of Sen Pay,' he nodded slowly, 'and in Onchasen form too, you really know what you're doing here. But if you can control them you really can't be one of the Self Damned, no one being is capable of hosting two soul demons.'

'With them at your side you'll quell any thoughts of rebellion without having to marry that little Vii Sen of yours,' she ignored his words. 'After all, if the beast has enough respect for you to lend you its army, then what mere demon could oppose your legitimate rule?'

'I was hoping for both,' Ni allowed his eyes to study the army in front of him, 'I do love her you know.'

'I'm more than aware of that Ni,' she folded her arms, 'but you must play the hand that you've been dealt. Even if it means losing what you really want, in order to win what you really need.'

'And what do I really need?'

'Hell back under your rule and the Army of Sen Pay under your control.'

'What,' he blinked at her.

'Consider it a gift from the beast. A down payment on you not pursuing Helen any further.'

'And what do I do when the beast demands its army back.'

'Oh she will demand them back, but not right away.'

'You mean…?'

'You're being given a shot to raise hell. Just one shot mind. Whether it succeeds or not is up to you,' her expression tightened. 'Once your shot is over you'll have no further use for them and the beast will claim them back.'

'The beast is awfully trusting,' Ni smirked.

'The beast knows how to destroy you,' she narrowed her gaze, 'forget that at your peril.'

'It knows how to destroy him to,' he indicated out towards the anger.

'Aye, it does, but it won't. And neither will you. You've been given this army now simply to hold him off until the New Light arrives.'

'I know that.'

'Good. See to it you don't forget or the beast could become very fickle on its promise.'

'And you would know, wouldn't you little host.'

'Believe what you like.'

'Oh I will,' he laughed. 'Although I am curious about one thing.'

'And what's that?'

'Why would you want to give me a shot at raising hell?'

For a few moments Goldilocks simply giggled to herself, as a strange kind of smile pulled its way across her lips.

'Oh Ni, of all people you should know the answer to that; you've seen the same things I have.'

'Just because I've seen what would happen, doesn't mean I understand.'

'It's a test Ni, one they will either fail or pass.'

'That simple huh?'

'That simple,' she nodded. 'I have given you your army and you will test them. But this is a test for you to and for that I need to prepare them.'

'One year,' he nodded slowly.

'One year,' she smirked, 'exactly as was written.'


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

False had sense Kisara's approach from a mile off, long before the other two would have been able to. He knew it was only because his bond with Kisara was so great it out did everyone else's, but at that moment he was far from happy at the prospect of seeing her. For a start he was still hurting over her indecision between him and Lus. And even though False was fairly certain Lus would resolve that little problem himself by picking Helen over Kisara, he still couldn't sooth the sting of it.

The other reason he was unhappy at her presence was because it might inevitably cause Lus to realise Kisara was indeed the one he wanted. Although until he knew for certain which of the girls he was fated for that was always going to be a possibility, but if Kisara were to show up now it would ruin Lus's chances of bonding with Helen and therefore lessen the chance he had of ending up with her. Above everything else Helen had to end up with Lus. Not because it would clear the way for him and Kisara, but because it stopped her from ending up with Ni.

He knew Helen had genuine feelings for Ni, whether she wanted to or not, but the multiverse would be much better off is she ended up with Lus. So, for the sake of making sure that happened, False was going to have to swallow his pride and stop Kisara from reaching the blossoming couple.

'You guys mind if I disappear for a little while,' he rose to his feet. 'Only I'm feeling like a third wheel here.'

'Sure,' Lus smirked strangely at him, 'I promise we'll be good in your absence.'

'You better be,' False narrowed his gaze on them. 'Above everything else Nymph potions will always have one particular side affect, even if it has numerous others.'

'And what's that,' he frowned, clearly a complete dunce when it came to Nymphs.

'The risk of pregnancy,' Helen explained. 'Most Nymphs are highly sexual creatures and as such they include a lot of aphrodisiac substances into their spells and potions, which for them simply feeds their sexual appetite, but for non-Nymphs guarantees a pregnancy occurring if the recipient divulges in sex during the first twenty-four hours.'

'Even if it's with someone they shouldn't be able to impregnate?' Lus's frown deepened.

'Consider it the ultimate override.'

'And would I be the one to become pregnant or…'

'Unless it's too males together then conception will follow its natural course.'

'Meaning the woman becomes pregnant, right?'

'Yes.'

'Hmm,' he began to muse.

'No sex!' False half shouted at him. 'We've enough babies to worry about without you adding your own spawn to them.'

'But what if my spawn is supposed to be added to them,' Lus's eyes curiously examined Helen.

'It would guarantee Ni not coming after me anymore,' Helen's own look shared something with Lus.

'NO SEX,' False almost couldn't believe he was having to repeat himself.

'Okay, okay,' Lus smirked, 'no sex, just good old fashioned talking.'

'Good,' he began walking off, 'because if I return to find that you have there'll be hell to pay.'

Even as he made his way towards Kisara he realised he'd pretty much guaranteed what they would be doing in his absence. Sighing in disgust he half wondered why he'd bothered to protest so much. After all, that just made the thought of it more erotic for the pair of them. Shuddering in disgust, he picked up his pace and intercepted Kisara long before she even realised he was there.

'You're letting your guard down,' just the sound of his voice made her jump.

'Oh,' she blinked at him, 'sorry, I guess I was a little distracted. I'm supposed to be searching for Lus, he's…'

'Cured,' False cut her off, 'at least of the life threatening part; my new mentor made sure of that.'

'You have a new mentor,' Kisara tilted her head strangely. 'Oh gee, this isn't because…'

'Why would me getting a new mentor have anything to do with you Kissy,' he was almost amazed at how angry he still was over her indecision.

'Because you're trying to get away from me.'

'If I was trying to get away from you then what am I doing here now?'

'I…' she hesitated. 'How did your new mentor cure Lus exactly, he had…'

'I know what he had,' False cut her off, 'but there isn't much Nymph magic can't cure.'

'Nymph magic, but doesn't that…'

'Yes, it does.'

'What has the cure done to him,' she shot False a more than anxious look.

'Opened his heart.'

'What?'

'It's opened his heart so that he can find his true love.'

'His true love,' she murmured. 'What will you do if that turns out to be me?'

'I think the hot sex he's probably having with Helen right now puts an end to that kind of worry.'

'What, but… didn't you warn them?'

'Oh yeah,' False rolled his eyes, 'in fact I forbid them to have sex. Which, of course, is like throwing a Nymph an aphrodisiac.'

'Did you do that on purpose,' Kisara's cheeks flamed slightly red as she glared at him, 'to make sure that he didn't end up with me.'

'Actually no,' he sighed, 'I really didn't want them having sex, because we sure as hell don't need another complicated pregnancy around here. I only realised what I'd done as I was walking away.'

'Okay I believe you,' she turned away from him slightly. 'But we need to stop them from… you know. Unless you want another complex pregnancy on _your_ hands.'

'Why would it be on my hands, I'm not involved this time?'

'The hell you aren't,' she glared.

'Okay, we'll try to stop it. But, one thing before we…'

Before he could finish his sentence False felt a jolt of pain shoot right through him. As he gasped to recover from it he felt another jolt, rendering him to his knees.

'False what is it,' Kisara's voice was filled with deep concern now. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' he somehow managed to out, as several more jolts of pain shot through him. 'Something's… wrong.'

'I can see that. But what?'

'I don't know,' he squeezed his eyes shut. 'It hurts.'

He would have cursed himself for sounding like such a little kid saying that, but with all the jolts of pain running through him he didn't care. Above him Kisara was silent, then she dropped to her knees next to him and lift his face up towards hers.

'Hell is under attack,' she told him calmly, 'we have to go.'


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Almost as soon as they arrived in hell, the pain False was in lifted. This didn't surprise Kisara at all, after all she'd felt a mild version of it herself. That was how she was able to recognise it for what it was, a homing beacon set up to call all demons back to hell. Once there the sheer immensity of the force reeking destruction through all planes of hell was more than Kisara could bear. Instantly she became concerned about her parents. The force felt indiscriminative; she didn't think it was going to care about little things like good demons, just in destroying all it touched.

'What do you think it is,' False's voice sounded as a bolt of dark blue lightning struck down nearby.

'Don't you mean who,' Kisara flicked her gaze towards him.

'You think a person is causing this?'

'You don't?'

'Last I checked there wasn't any demon down in hell with this kind of power,' he shook his head.

'Then you shouldn't be thinking demon,' she met his gaze, 'you should be thinking Chaos.'

'You think its Jo, but…'

'No,' she cut him off, 'it's definitely not Jo.'

'Then who?'

'Crovell.'

'But Crovell's…'

'This new mentor of yours,' she cut him off, 'exactly how powerful did you say they were?'

'I didn't.'

'But they are, aren't they? They're more powerful than anyone you've encountered before, bar maybe Heirs.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because I'm thinking they'd have to be to give Crovell his Chaos back.'

For a few moments False was silent and the look on his face clearly suggested he was more than a little stunned by what she'd said. Leaving him to dwell on it she surveyed the horizon.

'What if you're wrong,' False lifted his voice above the noise of several more lightning bolts. 'What if it was another force entirely that's doing all this?'

'You mean what if it's not Crovell,' she glanced towards him.

'The Teen did absorb his Chaos,' he pointed out.

'His Chaos yes, but not his power.'

'And you're sure this is Crovell's power?'

'Aren't you?'

Again he was silent, his whole body strained in thought.

'I don't know,' he eventually admitted, 'I don't know what Crovell's power feels like.'

'Well I do,' she turned her gaze back towards the horizon.

'How?'

'He's one of my charges now, remember?'

'You can sense him, can't you?'

Slowly she nodded. Unfortunately though sensing him was the easy part. Working out where he was and why he was so upset on the other hand… Sighing heavily to herself, she closed her eyes for a moment. She'd barely seen Crovell in the whole time she'd been working for them, how the hell was she meant to calm him down from this?

'What the…' False gasped, causing her eyes to open towards him.

'What is it?'

'Look,' False pointed away from them.

Glancing in that direction, Kisara's jaw almost hit the ground they were hovering half a mile above. There, as plain as day, was the Army of Sen Pay, minus the beast and three generals which led it, marching across hell under the orders of Ni. For a few long moments Kisara felt as though her vocal chords were paralysed. When she eventually found she could speak again, all she could manage were a few flabbergasted noises which barely formed words, never mind made sense. Beside her False gripped a hold of her hand, as if to reassure her she wasn't alone and she certainly wasn't going mad.

'How,' was all she eventually got out.

'Maybe the beast is another one of Ni's bed fellows.'

'The beast has no gender of its own. No interest in sex.'

'Then maybe it has something to do with the fact Ni's daughters created it.'

'No,' Kisara shook her head, before meeting his gaze, 'you know as well as I do the beast respects no one's authority. It's stronger than all of them, even Ni. The only reason it's not considered the most powerful demon in existence is because Ni has the bigger kingdom. Ni's authority has always been by default, no matter how you try to look at it.'

'The beast could still be loyal to Ni.'

'The beast has no loyalty, only the will to destroy. To torment.'

'We don't know that. The beast has hosts, maybe…'

'The beast has never been influenced by…'

'We don't know that Kissy. We know very little about the beast, because the beast isn't from our…'

'I know,' she cut him off, 'but you were training to be a Balancer, remember? We know everything they have written about it, don't we?'

'Right now I'm not so sure we do.'

'What do we do,' Kisara felt as though she was falling apart. 'How do we stop this?'

'Stop what exactly.'

'This,' she indicated towards the Army of Sen Pay.

'I wish I knew,' False admitted, 'but I don't think we can.'

'Then we need to warn them.'

'Who?'

'The Mistresses, the Wins, the Heirs, everybody. We need to warn them of what Ni's capable of.'

'What about Crovell?'

'I don't know,' she suddenly felt torn, 'I know we can't leave him, but…'

'We have to warn the others?'

'Right and who knows, maybe one of them will be able to calm Crovell down.'

'Like Jo you mean?'

'Exactly.'

'The others are a little spread out right now,' False mused. 'Who do you want to go to first?'

'The Pure or the Face of Friendship,' there was no hesitation in her, 'and then to Jo.'

'Right,' he nodded, 'then let's get going.'

At that False disappeared, but before following him Kisara found herself holding her breath and staring out towards the Army of Sen Pay. There were a lot less of them than there would ever be demons down in hell, but each one of them was probably stronger than three normal demons combined. And their leader… She shuddered at the thought; no one liked to think about the beast. No one.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Mai watched Joey's sleeping form as he lay half sprawled across their bed. There was something about him which looked a little different to how she remembered. She wasn't sure she could put her fingers on what it was exactly, but he just looked… different. For a few long minutes her heart lurched uncomfortably in her chest. She couldn't help but wonder if the reason he looked so differently to her now was because of the guilt she had over Kashmana.

Nothing happened between them, so she wasn't sure what she was so worried about. She was just feeling lost and lonely, Kashmana was attractive and kind; that's all there was to it, so then why did she feel… Moving herself close in beside Joey, she wrapt her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. A part of her remembered a long forgotten time, when Joey was the only Mistress host and he would lie like this for hours when the First went of to consult her sisters. It felt now like such a long time ago, but she could still remember every beat of worry she'd felt. Every second of fear she had over him never waking up again. She could remember it as clearly as if she was feeling it now, the only thing that wasn't clear was whether or not it was because she was feeling it again now.

'Wake up Joey,' she whispered to him, 'I need you to wake up so I can become sure. I need you to wake up so I can know, really know, what it is I'm feeling right now. Joey please wake up, because I'm scared I…'

'Don't complete that sentence Win Mai, please,' Kashmana's voice sounded from the foot of her bed. 'You do love him, I can promise you that.'

'But how can you be so sure, when I'm not,' she turned her gaze towards him, admiring how he looked in the half light of her room.

'You're just confused right now. The confusion will lift and when it does you'll wonder how you could ever have doubted your feelings for him.'

'But what if when the confusion lifts I realise I don't love him anymore,' she sat up.

'I told you; you're just confused right now Win Mai, you do love him.'

'And do you love me,' she pulled herself towards him. 'You said you did before, did you mean it?'

'Win Mai…' he averted his gaze, 'you know I can't answer that question.'

'Why not? You were more than prepared to steal me from the First before, why not now?'

'I can't explain that to you.'

'Why not,' she reached out to grab his hand. 'Why can't you tell me the truth, you owe me that much, don't you?'

'I'm sure I do,' he glanced towards her, 'but that doesn't mean I can tell you what it is.'

'Why not?'

'Because…'

'Please Kashmana; I need you to tell me, do you love me?'

Behind her she heard Joey stirring, dropping her hold of Kashmana's hand, she turned towards him. There was something so peaceful about the look on his face as he started to rouse that sent a wave of something drifting through Mai.

'Where am I,' his voice was whispery quiet as his eyes slowly opened.

'You're home.'

'Home?'

'Yes, back in the Southern Palace, where you belong.'

'And where was I before?'

'Somewhere far away.'

'Where?'

'Does that matter,' Kashmana answered before Mai had a chance to.

Hearing his voice, a strange smile appeared on Joey's face and he half closed his eyes in apparent bliss.

'Kashmana…'

'You remember me?'

'How could I forget you,' Joey laughed. 'You were such a precocious child; how could anyone ever forget you?'

'Joey,' Mai swallowed strangely.

'What is it Mai,' opening his eyes again, he turned his head towards her.

'You remember meeting Kashmana before?'

'Yes Mai.'

'But… but that was the First.'

'I know, but I am the First now, remember?'

'Do you remember how she felt about him,' she frowned anxiously.

Turning himself onto his side, Joey gently placed a hand on Mai's arm and lifted his gaze up to meet hers.

'Probably the same way you do now,' his voice was soft. 'Even as an infant Kashmana had a habit of making things confusing.'

'You…' Mai stammered. 'I… I mean… I…'

'It's okay Mai, I can't blame you,' he rolled himself back onto his back, 'of all the MacTay, true blood or not, Kashmana is by far the most naturally charming. There are some who say he doesn't need to say a word to capture you in his charms.'

'It doesn't work on everybody,' Kashmana smirked, 'I've met a few who have resisted me.'

'Just because they resist your charm, doesn't mean they never felt it. You're special Kashmana, you always have been.'

'Just don't let the others hear you say that,' he made a strange noise, 'they might use it as an excuse to confirm the belief that I'm…'

'You are just the Pure's descendent,' she cut him off, 'and probably the most like her of all her descendants. You have a darkness in you, just like she does. It doesn't make you part demon, just like it doesn't make her part demon, but what you are is close enough.'

'So you're saying I'm as good as a Hateling?' There were a few notes of anger in Kashmana's voice.

'No, not at all,' she shook her head, 'you just share some of their qualities.'

'Well that's bad enough,' he turned away from her. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know Kashmana.'

'Just because I know it, doesn't mean I want to hear it; especially not from you.'

'Hush now,' Joey sat up and forced him to meet his gaze, 'there's no need for you to get yourself so worked up. There's no shame in what you are. Just like there's no shame in her attraction towards you,' he indicated towards Mai.

'Joey…' Mai found herself unable to understand the strangeness in his attitude.

'It's okay Mai,' he smiled at her, 'I promise, everything's going to be okay.'


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

For a long while now she'd been silent and unable to look at him; her whole body straining between rigid disbelief and defeated nothingness. There was nothing he could do except watch and hope beyond hope she wasn't going to completely reject him. He knew this would never be easy for her, but two of the three people he now was needed her not to reject him. Sighing heavily he scooped her rigidly limp body up into his arms and Jumped them both back to their own reality and the safety of the Northern Palace. He then gently placed her down upon her bed and, without meaning to, kissed her forehead.

Still she didn't respond, leaving him only to feel the distance growing between them.

'You look good like that,' Jay's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. 'Seriously, you should have made the change sooner.'

Glancing round he saw Jay's translucent form grinning at him. Laughing slightly to himself, he flicked his gaze admiringly towards the nearby mirror.

'I do look good, don't I,' he couldn't help but admit.

'Yup,' Jay's eyes slowly studied him, 'I'm glad you did this for me SK.'

'What are you two, gay?' Duke's voice sounded to the other side of him, making him gasp.

Turning towards where the voice had come from he was almost horrified to see the translucent form of Duke watching him with an almost sulky kind of arrogance.

'Can't you do anything but gawk SK?' Duke folded his arms tightly. 'Or are you really that surprised to see me?'

'I… I…' he stammered, before glancing towards Jay, 'I don't understand.'

'You're the one who drew what was left of my spirit into you; surely you didn't think I was just going to become some little voice in the back of your head.'

'He's got a point there SK,' Jay smirked and lowered his head, 'I mean, he is just like me now.'

'What,' SK half staggering backwards.

'You told Catilin yourself that he was part of your evolution.'

'No, I said what was left of Duke was used to form the hybrid. I didn't… I mean…'

'Oh come on SK, why do you think I've been able to appear to you?'

'I thought it was because I hadn't finished my evolution yet. I thought…'

'We are someone new now SK,' Duke sighed heavily, cutting him off as he did. 'Or rather, you're someone new and we're just a part of that.'

'But if you're both a part of me… I mean, am I always going to be able to speak to you like this or…'

'We don't have the answer for that yet,' Jay shrugged, 'as far as we're aware you're the first Hybrid being in existence so there's nothing for us to go off of.'

'How… I mean, surely there have been others.'

'No, this is something completely new,' Duke sighed, 'the combining of souls like this has never happened before, but…'

'But what?'

'I don't know,' he shifted his gaze away, 'I get the sense this isn't the last time it's going to happen either.'

'How do you know that,' SK frowned at him.

'Because I'm a part of you now SK and _you_ know it,' he glanced back up at him. 'You are now the sum total of three lifetimes of knowledge, four if you count what Jay gained from Octan. You know everything we know and we know everything you know.'

'If that's true, then why are the two of you here like this?'

'Oh well that's easy,' Jay rolled his eyes, 'it's too much knowledge for one person; we're here to cushion the blow.'

'What?'

'We are you and not you at the same time,' Duke tilted his head thoughtfully. 'We're here to keep you sane, but right now neither of us know if this is a permanent arrangement or not. It could well be that what we know will eventually feed into you, creating a single consciousness capable of handling all that knowledge.'

For a few moments SK just stood there, absorbing everything he'd been told. There was something so strange about the idea of being three people and he wasn't completely sure he liked it.

'Well if it is permanent you'll get used to it,' Jay placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We all will in time.'

'Yes, but you at least have a head start on us,' Duke rolled his eyes, 'you had Octan.'

'Octan wasn't exactly a part of me you know. Not like we are with SK.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean, but that doesn't make what I've said any less true.'

'Well whatever. What I want to know is when we're going to go get Kasey.'

'What?' SK frowned.

'You know, my daughter,' he shot him a look, 'she's still where the Teen left her.'

'Oh, right…'

'We are going to get her, aren't we,' Duke's tone became insistent.

'Are you really sure we should be the ones to save her,' he felt more than a little anxious. 'I mean, things are a little confusing right now and I don't want to scare her. Plus I feel like there's something else we should be doing right now.'

'She has to find out sooner, or later,' Jay shrugged, 'it might as well be sooner.'

'And you know I agree with that,' Duke nodded.

'Fine, we'll go.'

At his words the images of Duke and Jay melted away. Sighing heavily he then Jumped himself to where he knew Kasey would be. Once there he stared around the cave area for her.

'Kasey,' he was half amazed to hear his voice mimicking Duke's, 'Kasey sweetie its okay, you can come out now, we're going home.'

There was no movement from within the cave and anxiously SK began to explore.

'Kasey hunny, it's Daddy,' the words poured out of him before he could stop them. 'I'm here to take you home now, to see Mummy. You want to see Mummy, don't you?'

Still there was no indication anyone else was in the cave with them. As he continued to make his way round his foot brushed against something on the ground. Looking down he spotted three broken dolls lying with a kind of pitiful sadness below him. Inside he felt his heart turn slightly, as strange emotions ran up through him.

'Kasey did this,' Duke's voice breathed from beside him. 'She must have been angry when she found herself all alone.'

'Where do you think she would have gone?'

'I don't know,' his translucent figure knelt down to examine the doll remains. 'There were four.'

'What?'

'There were four dolls,' he glanced up. 'The Teen gave her four. Told her they were the four of us.'

'And she's broken three.'

'Mummy, Daddy and Ulk Teen,' Duke swallowed hard, 'she believes she's the only one left now.'

'And that's a bad thing.'

'Worse than you might imagine,' his whole being tensed. 'The Teen taught her to blame Mai for everything, so she's going to make Mai pay for this.'


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Taylor wasn't sure exactly what it was he'd sensed, but he knew he'd sensed something. For a long while he tried to ignore it, but for some reason it kept eating at him, to the point where he knew he had to trace the feeling to its source to find out what was wrong. The source led him to Drake, who appeared to be in a state of great distress. Uncertain of what else to do, Taylor wrapped his arms around him, then stared up at his Parto, who was wearing an almost clueless expression.

'What's wrong with him,' the question was out of his mouth before Taylor realised it wouldn't be heard.

Sighing heavily, he turned his attention fully towards Drake and hoped his concerned petting would get the question across to his Parto. But still his Parto remained in an uncertain silence. Studying his expression again Taylor realised it was more than just clueless, it was completely zoned out. For an anxious moment Taylor wondered if maybe it was to do with his memory problems. What if he couldn't remember who any of them were? What if…?

Swallowing hard, he got to his feet and took a hold of his Parto's shoulders. He then gave him an almost violent shake, instantly this caused his Parto to start blinking strangely.

'Taylor,' he murmured, 'where did you come from?'

'Giya,' he knew he wouldn't be heard, but he felt compelled to answer anyway, 'I was looking for Lus when I sensed something was wrong. Are you okay Parto?'

'No,' his Parto's voice was strange and slow, 'Mokuba's dead.'

'What,' Taylor gawked, half shocked by his statement, half amazed his Parto had heard him speak in the first place.

'Mokuba's dead,' he repeated, his expression becoming more alert. 'He was… was killed by a blue bolt of lightning, of all things. Him and Serenity.'

'Did you see it happen,' Taylor stared at him in concern. 'Did Drake?'

'No,' he shook his head, 'I felt it. I felt it as he became a part of me,' he placed a hand above his chest and began gripping at the material. 'Almost the second he died I felt it. There was so much pain…'

'He was a Win part,' Taylor lowered his head understandingly, 'and you're Win, I guess when he died he didn't have anywhere else to go.'

'His whole life…' his Parto's eyes darted about strangely, 'everything he'd ever been through… I know it all.'

'Parto…?'

'The hell future,' his gaze flickered up to meet Taylor's. 'In the hell future he was the only part missing from Win and in this future he's the only part that I have.'

'Wasn't he evil in the hell future,' Taylor tilted his head curiously, remembering the stories he'd been told.

'He was evil now too, how come we didn't see that?'

'What…?'

'We knew he had changed, but we'd forgotten. Forgotten what he'd become in hell. He'd forgotten what he'd become in hell. What he'd promised never to become again. He was so scared he would end up evil and then he just forgot. He just forgot…'

'Maybe he didn't know that he was.'

'In the end he knew,' his Parto blinked slowly, his gaze appearing to lose sight again. 'In the end he knew exactly what he'd become and he knew… He knew that hell was coming.'

'What?'

'We didn't avert the hell future, it's still coming.'

'No,' Taylor shook his head, 'I won't let that happen. None of us will let that happen. We'll stop it.'

'I'm not sure we can. I'm not sure it's possible to. No matter what we do, eventually it will come.'

'Parto,' he gripped hold of him, 'you and the others didn't go through all that crap when you were younger to let hell rise. And what's more, me and my Ohpayo Cousins have a Kingdom of Light to inherit, do you really think we'll standby and watch that fall.'

'You will if it's not your kingdom. You will if you're destined to rebuild, like Jo and Crovell. Hell is coming.'

'No it's not,' he half screamed at his father, 'I won't let it. Do you hear me? I won't let hell rise and nor will anyone else.'

* * *

><p>'Why is Crovell…' was about as far through her sentence as Kisara managed to get when she spotted Duke's lifeless body. 'Oh… gee… what happened?'<p>

'He sacrificed himself in order to save Joey from the Teen,' Kaiba's voice was mute. 'We're just trying to figure out how to break the news to his family,' as he spoke his hand moved uncomfortable above his chest.

'Are you okay?' False frowned.

'He's been like that for a while,' Arados glanced towards him. 'He knows something's wrong with Tristan, but he refuses to find out what it is. I think it's because he's too much of a coward to face Drake right now.'

'That's not it,' Kaiba gritted his teeth.

'Then what is it?'

'He doesn't want to see me right now,' he turned his head away, as though the thought was too painful to stand. 'If I couldn't sense that I would be there for him and for Drake.'

'Why wouldn't he want you there right now,' Kisara tilted her head curiously.

'I don't know. I just wish I could find out.'

'Well at least we know now why Crovell's doing a number on hell,' False sighed, 'Duke was his Daiosen, right?'

'Right,' Yugi nodded, 'and what do you mean by doing a number on hell exactly?'

'Blue lightning mean anything to you,' Kisara shrugged.

'It's like he's blaming my father for this,' False indicated towards Duke. 'Not that I blame him exactly. I mean, my father was responsible for the Teen.'

'But Crovell doesn't believe Duke is dead,' Arados protested, 'why would he be blaming your father for something he doesn't believe has happened?'

Kisara watched, as False attempted to answer. After a few moments of silence, it was clear that nothing was forthcoming.

'I don't know,' he eventually folded his arms. 'Maybe a part of him does believe Duke is dead and that part of him is blaming my father.'

'Or he thinks your father is hiding Duke down in hell,' Kaiba pointed out, wincing slightly as he did. 'He knows the devil as well as I do and if I were in Crovell's shoes I know I'd be thinking the same thing.'

'Look, why he's doing it is unimportant,' Kisara shook her head. 'What matters is that we stop him, before he's killed by the entire Army of Sen Pay.'

'The what?' Arados frowned.

'The beast is after Crovell,' Yugi stared at Kisara in disbelief, ignoring Arados's question as he did.

'No, not the beast,' she sighed. 'Well… I don't know, maybe the beast is involved somehow. But it wasn't the beast leading the army we saw.'

'Why now,' Kaiba shook his head. 'Why after all these years of resisting him would the beast choose now to make itself loyal?'

'That's exactly what I was wondering,' Kisara nodded in agreement. 'The beast has always taken such a great pleasure out of being his Achilles heel, I don't get why it would choose now to…'

'Tristan…' Kaiba murmured strangely, before disappearing.

'Why did he leave,' she frowned.

'Because he suddenly realised what it was Tristan is so afraid of,' Yugi murmured. 'The reason Tristan didn't want him near him. It's because he's scared… terrified that hell is rising and that there's nothing any of us can do to stop it.'


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

She was stood watching everything from high up on one of the ridges surrounding the distant edges of hell when the thin, sticky runt of a girl with greasy black hair and blue eyes appeared beside her. A thin smile flickered across her face as she allowed her disguise to slip away. She'd deliberately chosen to dress herself in pink trousers, topped with a short black top and finished off with a pink strappy vest top. The combination was so weird she knew her latest companion would hate her for it and the unimpressed look in her blue eyes only confirmed that. She also knew her companion suspected the truth about her, but neither one of them had ever felt the need to acknowledge it.

'Must you keep yourself in that Miriad disguise, we're not in the madhouse now.'

'I know,' her companion agreed, as her features and hair filled out; the greasy effect turning glossy and her appearance becoming innately pretty, if not beautiful. 'I kind of forget I wear it sometimes.'

'It must be so easy for you.'

'I am only what she makes of me,' she shrugged and for a moment was silent. 'You could compete with her father you know.'

'I thought that was your job Pitch.'

'It is my job to host her.'

'Don't you ever get tired of that?'

'She's Daddy's favourite, which means so am I. If I ever got bored I could ask for whatever I wanted to make things interesting again. The others don't get that.'

'No,' she half turned her gaze away, 'the others get what they are given.'

'Like a cave to be trapped in for all eternity. Poor Tormented and poor Sound.'

'You feel sorry for the original Sen Kayma?'

'In the way that she is my sister and I pity my sister.'

'Your sister created the Sayu.'

'Mm and I envy her for that,' Pitch sat herself down, with her legs dangling over the edge of the ridge, 'don't you?'

'I'm not like you Pitch, how many times do I have to tell you?'

'More times than this if you want it to mean anything,' the other girl laughed, as she watched with glee the blue lightning strike the grounds of hell. 'With all his bastards running round people forget about the sisters. The true, legitimate heirs to his kingdom.'

'And there's only one of them with any freedom to claim it,' she sat herself down next to Pitch.

'She knows that, but she doesn't want to.'

'Why not?'

'Because she likes her father and she likes his hell.'

'Daddy's girl.'

'Unashamedly.'

For a few moments the pair of them were silent, then a devilish grin appeared on Pitch's face and she turned towards her.

'You want me to claim to be the beast, don't you?'

'The thought had crossed my mind,' she tilted her head in thought, 'but I might have called you here for some other reason.'

'What other reason could there possibly be?'

'As powerful as I am, I can't do everything on my own. I need your help; I need a controllable distraction.'

'And you pulled me out of the madhouse for that?'

'I know you like your games Pitch and I assure you you'll get to play them.'

'Oh?'

'Can you not guess... Miriad?'

'I think I can,' she chuckled, 'but it would be so much more fun if you let me claim to be the beast.'

'You mean the creator wishes to become her creation?'

'Give me a good reason why she shouldn't?'

'I don't have one, but that doesn't mean I can allow this. I have my own plans for you.'

'And for the beast?'

'Who said the beast needs to be involved?'

'Your feelings towards me have always been… ambivalent at the best of times little Red,' Pitch studied her. 'Yet you've called me away from my fun and games more than once asking for my help, I can only assume at this point that the beast is involved.'

'You haven't called me little Red in a long time.'

'It was the name you gave me the first time we met, because you didn't want me knowing your true code name. I have to admit I've always been very fond of that name; it suited you in the same way I suited you. It suited me to be your rival and it suited you to be my friend, whatever happened to those days?'

'I've never maintained a relationship which wasn't mutually beneficial.'

'Such a cold response,' she leant in towards her, 'so I'm dealing with this version of you today. I must say this is my favourite version, I'm never sure if you like me or not. Not like those other two versions which are clearly one side or the other.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You never do, do you little Red?'

'We are not here to discuss me Pitch. I need to know whether or not you're going to help me and I need to know _now_. Or so help me you'll never see the inside of that madhouse again.'

'You'd take away my fun?'

'Only because I was the one to give it to you in the first place,' she held her ground. 'Now, will you play my game?'

'I suppose I have no choice.'

'Good.'

'You know something though little Red,' Pitch pulled herself to her feet, 'I think I miss the days when I was a lot more powerful than you were. At least then I didn't have to put up with your threats.'

'You were never more powerful than me Pitch; when we met we were equals.'

'Oh you and I have never been equals, precious little Prodigy Child. Tell me, when did this version of my little Red become such a big bad wolf?'

For a few moments she was silent. Then she got to her feet and held a hand, palm flat, out towards Pitch. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in.

'You could never love me, could you,' Pitch's voice was mute.

'And you can never hate me,' she flicked her gaze open, before lowering her palm. 'It's nice to see things haven't changed all that much.'

'So little Red can always find what she's looking for.'

'Does that mean you'll do as I've asked?'

'You know I'll always do as you ask,' Pitch averted her gaze.

'Then its time for me to finish what I've started.'

'And just what have you started little Red?'

'A war is coming and the first battle has only just begun.'


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

For a while now something had been niggling at the back of his head. It was like a strange but certain knowledge there was somewhere he needed to be or something he needed to do, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. A part of him wondered if this was just Duke's fatherly instincts telling him to hurry up and find Kasey, but somehow it felt like more than that.

Sighing heavily he continued his more thorough sweep of the interlinking cave system and that's when he sensed her arrival. Stopping, he turned round to face her, wondering how long she was planning to watch him without saying anything. She was dressed in a bizarre pink and black ensemble, which gave her the appearance of being some kind of eighties reject. Not that she appeared to care of course. The smile on her oh too genuine face revealed that much as she gentle folded her arms and waited for him to speak.

'I'm a little busy right now,' he eventually broke the silence.

'Baby hunting?'

'Of course, she's only a child.'

'I know.'

'So then you know why I have to find her.'

'Of course, but that can wait.'

'What, long enough for her to go after Mai again?'

'No,' she shook her head, 'long enough for you to help me finish what we started.'

'What we started,' he frowned.

'Can't you sense what's happening?'

'What's happening? Wait you mean there is more to that feeling?' He gripped the material above his heart.

'How is it you have all those new powers and yet your completely useless at your old ones still? You used to be a Helper, you still are if you want to be, so why aren't you paying any attention.'

'Attention to what?'

'To anything, apparently,' she rolled her eyes. 'I would give you a clue but I'm not exactly in the mood for spoon feeding right now.'

'That sentence was uncomfortable for you,' he studied her for a moment. 'I know from your reputation it's something you would say, but… you weren't comfortable delivering it.'

'Getting side tracked will help no one SK.'

'Look, I don't really care what's going on right now; I need to find Kasey.'

'I told you, she can wait, this cannot and, as much as it pains me to admit, I can't do this on my own.'

'Now that I don't believe, you're Power Limitless and what's more you excel past most of them by a long way. Hell you're a Master of Masteries if your reputation is to be believed.'

'What can I say,' she turned slightly, 'I am what my mentor made of me, whether I wanted him to or not.'

'You like being a puppet on someone else's string,' SK half narrowed his gaze on her; there'd been something uncomfortable about her last statement, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

'I never said that,' she flicked her gaze back towards him. 'In fact the opposite is true; I like being a puppet master.'

'Because you like the power?'

'No, but I do like the control,' she gave an unimpressive half laugh and shifted her gaze away again. 'So are you going to help me then or not?'

'I have to find Kasey.'

'I keep telling you, that can wait,' she sighed. 'You're not going to find her until she wants to be found, no matter how hard you try. But we're on a time limit right now.'

'Time limit,' he frowned. 'Just what the hell is going on?'

'Figure it out already SK, I'm getting a little tired of this.'

For a few moments he just stared at her in confusion. Then she gave another heavy sigh, this one filled with impatience.

'SK, for Light sake sense what's going on around you. You have responsibilities, obligations clearly beyond your capability of sensing right now. You're the only one who can help me do this and it needs to be done, now, or everything I'm working towards… everything _we're_ trying to do will be ruined, do you understand?'

'No, I…'

'SK sense what's going on right now or so help me…'

'Okay, alright,' he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, 'you know you can be really scary when you want to be.'

'I know, you're just lucky I'm one of the good guys.'

* * *

><p>It was the first time in weeks Jo had felt the warm sun on her skin, but then again it was the first time in weeks she'd actually bothered getting dressed enough to experience it. She knew Crovell was in a great deal of pain; she could sense it as though she were feeling it herself and the only thing which hurt more than knowing it, was knowing there was nothing she could do to help him. That was why she'd emerged from her captivity, in order to experiences the soothing feeling of the sunlight. Because she had to do something to numb the pain and this something was as good as any.<p>

After a few long minutes of just sitting out in the glorious sunshine which kissed the garden of the Southern Palace, she spotted someone approaching. The particular someone was a thin stick of a girl with long but greasy black hair and blue eyes which fained a sweetness not lurking behind them. Instantly a chill ran up Jo's spine. Then she remembered that this was her home and the strange girl was trespassing.

'Are you lost?'

'I think I must be,' the girl continued her approach. 'Could you help me at all?'

'Of course,' Jo rose to her feet.

With every second this girl was around, the shivering movement running along her vertebra grew. There was something about this person which was more than a little unnerving, but for the life of her Jo couldn't figure out what.

'I'm looking for Catilin,' the girl finally reached her.

'For Catilin,' Jo frowned.

'Yes, do you know her?'

'Of course I do. I'm a Lutoni, what do you expect?'

'Ah yes, I see it now. Lutonis are always so heavily set, I wonder why I didn't realise it before.'

'I'm sorry what,' Jo felt a little insulted. 'Did… did you just imply that I was… was fat?'

'Well I didn't want to be rude about it,' the girl smiled sweetly, 'but you could do with loosing a few pounds.'

For a few moments Jo was too stunned to say anything, then she somehow managed to find her voice.

'I'm… I'm pregnant,' she managed, 'I don't think I need to lose any weight right now.'

'Kinda young to be pregnant, aren't you,' the girl continued heedlessly, 'I didn't realise the daughters of the Lutoni house were sluts.'

Again Jo found herself completely lost for words. This girl was mean. More than that she was almost truly wicked. And that's when it struck her what was wrong. Jo couldn't sense anything about her. It was as though she were a complete blank behind her eyes or else nothing but the purest of evil.

'What did you say you name was,' she tried to keep her nerve.

'I didn't,' the girl shrugged, 'but if you must know what it is, then it's Miraid.'

'Miraid?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'and I'm looking for Catilin, do you mind telling me where she is?'

'I don't think anybody knows right now,' Jo took a deep calming breath in; she knew she was lying, but she didn't feel as though this girl could be trusted. 'If you like, you could wait round here whilst I try to find out for you.'

'Oh I'd hate to inconvenience you,' Miraid blinked sweetly, 'but if you could find her for me I would be ever so grateful.'


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

'Dad,' Taylor turned uncertainly towards him the moment he arrived.

A part of him was amazed it had taken him so long, seeing as how Taylor had been there now for a while himself. But from the look on his father's face Taylor guessed he'd had good reason to stay away. For a long time he ignored Taylor's question and almost appeared half frozen. Then he swallowed hard and attempted to meet Parto's gaze.

'You can be such a fool some times,' his voice was strangely dry. 'Why didn't you want me here when you were in so much pain?'

'I've seen what the hell future did to you… to us… I didn't… I couldn't…'

'But we're not as we were in that hell future,' there were almost humouring tones in his voice, 'are we?'

'I don't know,' his Parto lowered his gaze. 'No, I guess we're not. I mean, they couldn't admit they loved each other. And they were so… hollow.'

'Hollow?'

'Everything good had been sucked out of them. They were living in death; no wonder Mokuba was so traumatised after. That was hell. That really was hell. And now Mokuba won't live to see it rise again.'

'But we won't let it rise,' Taylor turned towards his Parto. 'We're stronger than they are. Stronger than hell could ever be. They won't defeat us. Right Dad,' he flicked his gaze towards him for support.

'Duke's dead,' was all his father managed to say, instantly causing the cat clad Drake to howl in pain.

'Dead,' his Parto half-mouthed. 'But… how?'

For a few moments his father was silent, as though he couldn't bring himself to say what had happened.

'Drake please,' he eventually managed, 'you have to be quiet now.'

'How can you expect him to be quiet when you've just told him his father is dead,' Taylor felt a wave of anger spike through him as he pulled Drake into his arms to soothe him. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Taylor he can't hear you,' his Parto gave a heavy sigh, 'so there's no point shouting at him like that.'

'You can hear him,' his Dad breathed, almost mystified.

'I think I can,' he lowered his gaze again. 'Hell is going to rise, isn't it?'

'Parto no,' Taylor protested, 'it's not going to.'

'The beast is favouring Ni,' his Dad's voice was mute, confusing Taylor on more than one level.

'The beast,' his Parto breathed strangely, 'but I thought…'

'We all did.'

'It's working with Ni?'

'Kisara saw him leading its army.'

'Why would the beast give him anything?'

'I don't know, maybe they made some kind of a bargain.'

'I curse his daughters for ever being born,' his parto gritted his teeth. 'If it wasn't for them…'

'They were children,' his father cut him off.

'How can you defend them like that when three of them turned out so…'

'They're still my grandchildren; that might not mean anything to you but…' he turned his head away. 'Dayena still loves them, so why can't I?'

'They're Dayena's children, they're not yours.'

'The Dead Lover,' his father began reciting strangely, 'Soundless of the Merciless Mind, Tortured of the Broken Body and Tormented of the Darkened Soul. He didn't even bother given them proper names, just titles.'

'Soul demons rarely have names of their own,' his parto shook his head, 'and all four of them were soul demons.'

'I can't even remember their true faces now, only the faces we gave them. Sound, Chance, Pitch and Era, look what kind of lives they've had because of what we did. Because we had to punish them.'

'Ni's children needed to be punished for what they created.'

'Why,' his Dad began massaging his temples, 'the rules of creation hadn't been formalised back then; there was no right or wrong when it came to what they did. Okay, so events were in motion by that point. Rules were being discussed. But they weren't finalised till after. And maybe… maybe if we didn't punish them in the way we did, more than one of them would have turned out for the better.'

'You don't know that,' his Parto once again shook his head, 'and as it was you couldn't have risked them creating another beast.'

'We should have found a way to destroy it.'

'There was no way; you did everything you could and all you could do was cage it.'

'And that wasn't enough. If it was we wouldn't be standing on the edge of hell right now.'

'There must be a way to destroy this beast,' the only thing Taylor understood was that they were talking about something powerful. 'I mean, it's not like there isn't something more powerful than the Mistresses ever were to take it on now.'

'The beast can't be destroyed,' his Parto turned towards him. 'Any attempt to do so will simply kill the host and allow the demon to move on. Only it would be free to move to where it wanted to, because all we would have succeeded in doing is breaking the cage.'

'I don't understand, how could it be that powerful?'

'Even you must know normal soul demons are hard to destroy Tay,' his voice was mute. 'It's not just simply a matter of binding them to the host, its making sure they can't move on. That they're completely destroyed, because if even so much as a sweat drop remains of them, then they can find a new host and start again. That's why people don't destroy soul demons, just try to control them.'

'Only there's no controlling the beast,' his Dad sighed, 'not in the strictest of senses. The best you can hope for is to trap it in a bloodline and make sure the host vessel knows enough to not be manipulated by the lure of its power or its hunger for pain.'

'But there are those who believe that if you want to control the beast, then you must control the host. That it's possible for the host to learn to use the beast's powers without letting the beast take over,' his Parto folded his arms, 'but those people are fools. The beast will always get its own way in the end.'

For a few moments all three of them were silent. Then Taylor slowly lifted his gaze to meet with his father's, his grip around Drake tightening slightly as he did.

'Whose bloodline hosts the beast?'

His father didn't reply, instead his Parto rested a hand on his, forcing his gaze towards him.

'Does that matter?'

'Yes, of course it does, because maybe we can go to the host and beg them to stop this.'

'If the beast has taken control then there's no reasoning with the host.'

'We have to at least try, don't we? We can't just sit back and let hell rise.'

'I don't think we have a choice,' his Parto shook his head. 'From what I've seen… from what I've seen hell will rise either way.'


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Figuring it was best the others had some idea what was going on, Yugi had sent Kisara and False off as messengers. At the same time he somehow managed to convince Arados to go out and get some fresh air, whilst he decided what to do with Duke's body. He knew they were going to need to bury him and that would probably require someone contacting the police. After all, he did die under suspicious circumstances and no matter how they looked at it there was going to be some kind of investigation. Unless they buried him themselves, but that just felt wrong somehow.

Carefully he began examining Duke's body. The wound in his stomach was obvious enough, but maybe…

'Do you always watch the dead so intently,' a familiar voice sounded from above him, making every hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

With his eyes wide he stared up into the faceless image of a woman, who simply tilted her head and allowed her appearance to morph into that of a rather healthy looking Duke.

'It's very rude you know,' the Duke double folded his arms, 'to treat the dead with such little respect.'

'How…?' was all Yugi was able to manage.

'That's an interesting question,' the double tilted his head, 'wouldn't a better question be who are you?'

'You're the…'

'No, I believe that would be you.'

Feeling completely caught out again, Yugi decided it would be a good idea to make sure everything about himself was still as it should be. Taking a moment to look inside he soothed himself in the knowledge that he was indeed the Face of Friendship. But as he looked within himself he realised there was something wrong with the being he was talking to.

'I can't read you,' he frowned, 'I can't sense anything about you, not even your emotions.'

'That's because I am nothing more than a reflection. Reflections have no depth of their own.'

'You're a reflection of the Face of Friendship?'

'Of what she used to be before she fully fused with you, yes, back when she was still faceless,' the being smirked. 'Although this is nothing more than a technique I'm using of course.'

The doubles image shifted again, this time into that of his son. For a few moments there was a blank nothingness from the double, then a wave of emotions hit him.

'Another technique,' he winced as he tried to filter through the unreadable strength of it.

'That's right,' the Lus copy nodded, 'I have a lot of those.'

'So then why are you using them against me? What have I done?'

'There is a war coming and I must make sure you're ready for it.'

'What…?'

'I'm sorry,' SK's voice suddenly sounded from behind him, 'I promise this won't hurt.'

Flipping round he was almost shocked to see SK's new appearance. The blond hair, the black fringe, the almost unrecognisability of his presence was a lot for Yugi to take in. What he could take in, however, what cut through the confusion like a clean knife was the sorrow SK was feeling for whatever it was he was about to do.

'You don't want to hurt me,' Yugi's voice was firm, 'you don't have to do this.'

'He's not planning on hurting you,' the Lus copy sounded almost bored, 'he's trying to help you. To make sure you're truly ready for what's about to happen.'

'Then why does he feel regret about it?'

'Because he knows its going to hurt,' the voice from behind him had shifted again, this time into SK's.

Glancing behind him he noticed the copycat creature had changed its appearance again. This time into what SK had looked like before his evolution.

'We need to begin and we need to be quick about it, there really are other things you should be doing right now SK,' the copy met and held SK's gaze.

'If you would just tell me what you mean by that…' SK started.

'I told you, you have to figure it out for yourself. But whilst you do this is a good way of… starting the preparations.'

'Right,' SK lowered his gaze as his eyes flickered thoughtfully from side to side, 'let's do this.'

* * *

><p>Helen gave an almost embarrassed laugh, as she shifted her gaze away from Lus. He was sweet, kind, passionate and pretty much everything she'd ever been looking for in a potential partner. And the fact that it was her destiny to be with him just felt like the icing on the cake. For all of False's warnings nothing had been able to stop the inevitable, although they did have a good go at trying. Now all that was left between them was an embarrassed veil of spent hormones.<p>

'Think we can get away with blaming this on the Nymph potion I took?' Lus gave a nervous laugh of his own. 'I mean, only False would rebuke the validity of that, right?'

'Even if we can blame it on the potion, it still doesn't change facts,' she pressed her lips together. 'So… how do you feel about it?'

'I'd say pretty good; I mean, it was destiny, right? And no one can argue with destiny.'

'I think I know a few people who'd have a good go at trying,' Helen shook her head. 'But destiny aside, how do you feel about this? About our future.'

'I can't even remember why I thought any other future would do for me,' a look almost too honest to be disbelieved filled his face.

'Ni's not going to be happy you know.'

'Screw Ni,' Lus rolled his eyes, 'I've won, he'll get over it.'

'What am I some kind of prize now,' Helen shot a look of mock insulted in his direction.

'Damn right you are,' he leant in to kiss her.

The feel of his lips made her melt in a way Ni's, as Nichee, never had. Suddenly the future felt right again. Suddenly everything felt right again.

'I should have known the Balance never wanted me to be evil,' she half smiled as their kiss ended. 'I just wish I hadn't come so close to giving into him.'

'The future felt bleak to you then,' Lus shot her an adoring look, 'you've nothing to be ashamed of.

'Doesn't she?' False's voice sounded, making Helen start in embarrassment.

'You can't argue with destiny hell boy,' Lus remained calm, clearly wanting to prove they'd nothing to be ashamed about. 'And anyway, I thought you'd be pleased I wasn't after Kisara anymore.'

'Well I might have been,' he folded his arms, 'had we not bigger problems to worry about right now, you hormonal driven Mortal God.'

'Why, what's happened now,' Helen did her best to remain unmoved by her embarrassment.

'The beast…'

'The what,' Lus frowned.

'The beast,' False repeated, 'it's given Ni its army.'

'Wait, what beast,' Lus's frown deepened, 'and what's the big deal about it giving Ni its army?'

'Don't they teach you Gods anything,' False rolled his eyes. 'The beast is the most powerful soul demon that's ever existed and it giving its army to Ni can only mean one thing.'

'What?'

'That we've got a fight on our hands,' Helen swallowed hard, 'because nothing's gonna stop hell from trying to rise now.'


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Throughout the conversation they'd been having, Mai couldn't help but get the feeling something was very different about Joey. Although he was still him, there was something more… she wasn't quite sure she could put her finger on it, he just seemed so different. But what she couldn't decide was whether this difference came from the time he'd spent as the Teen or his evolution into the First; after all she hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with him in the weeks between the evolution and the Teen's first appearance.

'You look worried Mai,' concerned crept into Joey's expression, 'is something bothering you?'

'Not bothering exactly,' she shot him a weak smile, 'it's just…'

'What?'

'You seem so different now.'

'That's because I am different now Mai.'

The statement made Mai take an uncertain breath in. She wasn't sure if she'd wanted to hear it or not, but…

'Different how,' she somehow managed.

'I am ready for what's to come now.'

'Ready for what exactly?' She frowned.

'A war is coming Mai.'

'I knew it,' Kashmana's voice was somewhere between excited and triumphant.

'I had no doubt you did,' Joey flicked his gaze towards him, 'the MacTay may be Fay by nature, but that just means they're better at sourcing information like this. They have to be.'

Slowly Kashmana nodded, but as he did, a pained look flickered across Joey's face.

'Are you okay,' Mai shot him a concerned look.

'It's Yugi,' he slowly shook his head, 'it's his turn now.'

'His turn for what?'

'To become ready for this war'

'I don't understand, how do you know that?'

'I can feel it,' his gaze met with hers, 'the Ohpayo Cousins aren't the only ones connected in a triangle you know; what affects one of us the others feel.'

'So that's why Kaiba and Yugi were brought to you when you collapsed, we thought maybe it had to do with Duke.'

'That's a nice thought,' he smiled at her, 'but what they were feeling was this.'

'Do you want to go to him?'

'No,' Joey shook his head, as some of his own light returned to his eyes, 'I'm adjusting to what I am right now. Trying to find myself again. If I go to him it will just confuse things. When he wakes he'll know what this is. What he's been prepared for.'

'First,' Kisara's voice sounded uncertainly from the doorway, causing all three of them to turn towards her, 'you're back?'

'Who are you,' Joey frowned at her.

'I'm your new Helper,' she swallowed hard, as False appeared beside her, 'I forgot we didn't have a chance to meet before you became the Teen.'

'What happened to SK?'

'He went off to evolve,' False shrugged.

'Did he now,' Joey's gaze narrowed in on him. 'I can sense from here who you are; you're one of Ni's bastards.'

At that False flinched and it was pretty clear, even to Mai, hearing the First say it made the truth worse.

'Yeah…' he shifted his gaze away, 'Ni is my father, but I can assure you…'

'I said I could sense what you were and that includes your intentions here,' Joey held up his hand to silence him. 'You're good, that's all I need to know.'

'Well actually…' Mai hesitated, 'well… you see he… uh… he's also going to be the father of one of your grandchildren.'

The words made Joey pause for a moment, but he made no attempt at a verbal response. Instead he refocus his gaze on Kisara. He appeared to be studying her with a deep kind of intensity, as if he knew all her darkest secrets without her having to say a word.

'You know I met Tracker Ashmar more than a few times, he had those eyes about him too.'

'What,' Kisara gave a nervous laugh, 'I don't…'

'We came here to tell you something important,' False jumped in to rescue her, 'Crovell's blaming Ni for the death of Duke and is wreaking havoc in hell.'

'And,' Kashmana rolled his eyes, 'you should be glad someone is.'

'Well maybe I would be if Ni didn't have a way of fighting back.'

'Hell is rising, isn't it,' Mai began chewing her lip as she finally realised what the Mistresses were being prepared for, 'that's the war which is coming, isn't it?'

'I can't see why else the beast would give him his army.'

'The beast,' for a moment Kashmana looked horrified, then he half composed himself and shook his head. 'No, you must be mistaken; the beast wouldn't favour Ni.'

'That's what we thought too,' Kisara lowered her gaze, 'until we saw him leading the Army of Sen Pay with our own eyes.'

'The beast wouldn't do this,' Kashmana insisted, 'the host wouldn't allow it.'

'Maybe the host didn't have a choice.'

'You don't know the host. The host would never allow the beast to… to do this.'

'Do you know the host,' Mai frowned at him.

For a moment Kashmana laughed strangely, then his gaze rose to meet with hers.

'I've helped the host out more than a few times in the past; that's why I know with everything in me they wouldn't do this.'

'Maybe you were wrong about them,' False shrugged, 'maybe they're not the person you thought they were.'

'You take that back,' Kashmana glared, 'you take that back or I swear I'll ascend you.'

'Is there no one you don't have sexual feelings for MacTay,' Kisara rolled her eyes.

'You think this is to do with sex,' he half shouted at her. 'You think I'm so hormonally driven nothing else could matter to me.'

'Well you are the infamous Kashmana MacTay.'

'Yeah, well for once this isn't about hormones, okay. This is about knowing the host well enough to know they would never pull something like this. At least not without telling me first.'

'Well maybe they forgot to drop you a note,' Kisara shrugged, 'because, trust me, they've done it anyway.'


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The pain in his chest had brought him back to Yugi's flat almost instinctively. He might not have been able to see what was going on, but from what he could sense Yugi was now lying unconscious on the floor whilst someone half hid in the shadows of the room. A part of him felt as though this were a pointless move to make, considering he couldn't see them properly either way, but the effect was enough for him to flick an energy ball into his hand and prepare himself for attack.

'Who are you,' he kept his voice level, 'and what have you done to Yugi?'

Almost as if by reply, the room around appeared to shimmer and melt. The next thing he knew he was outside. His blurred vision scanned his surroundings, but as they did an image of the place somehow found its way into his mind. He was in a two tiered school playground connected by a flight of stone steps. Around him a school buildings almost completely encircled the playground, apart from two paths on the lower part, one leading to the school playing field, the other to the school gate, the top half of it leading round behind the school buildings.

Kaiba had never seen this place before in his life, but for some reason he'd felt as though he'd been here before. That _he_ knew this place like the back of his hand. But that was impossible, because there was no way he could have ever seen this place before. Because this place didn't have any significance till after he'd lost his vision. Swallowing hard, he allowed the energy ball to dissipate, as he waited for the shadow to make their identity known.

It didn't take long for her to step forward and even though he couldn't see her clearly, he knew her hair was in childish bunches and she was wearing an adult sized version of a white and red checked school summer dress. She'd even capped the image off with short white ankle socks trimmed with a frilly white and red checked edge and dusty red closed toe sandals.

'Aren't you a little old to be wearing that now,' he could hear the nerves creep into his voice. 'I mean, it's got to have been a good long time since you were… _here_.'

'Only about ten years,' her voice was soft and familiar, 'but I'm glad to see the three of you were aware of me.'

'Of course, even when they were just a part of us and not actually us, the Mistresses made sure they kept tabs on the Balance Council since they have been the reason most of the unrest has occurred.'

'I know. I just wish there was a mid-ground between them and the restless, because right now neither side is right.'

'So you're not on either side?'

'No, not currently.'

'And…' he hesitated, 'and what about him, your mentor?'

'So the rumours about him have even reached this far then?'

'You are the way you are now because of what he did to you, aren't you?'

'You make it sound like I was nothing more than an experiment as far as he was concerned.'

'Aren't you?'

She was silent and it was pretty clear she didn't have the answer to his question. Or at least not one she could be fully sure of.

'I'm sorry, the Council should never have allowed him to take you on at such a young age. They should have forced him to wait till you were old enough to officially start your training. They should have…'

'You think I'm angry at them, don't you? But if I hadn't started my training when I did I wouldn't be the Prodigy Child, now would I?'

'Of the three, you were the one they picked,' Kaiba lowered his gaze.

'I have been told so, many times, like it's something I should be grateful for. _There were three of you he put forward and you were the one the Council thought could handle it best. You were the most powerful and the most promising._'

'So you do resent them then?'

'Right now I don't know how I feel about any of it, but I do wish…'

'Wish what?'

'I wish people would stop saying there _were_ three of us, the thought has always made me feel uncomfortable; like a death sentence or something.'

For a few moments they were both silent. Then Kaiba took an apprehensive step towards her.

'You're from the Circle of Six too, aren't you? The Third of the Six Disconnected Realms.'

'Do you consider yourself part of the Circle of Six now Pure,' there was a flat note of curiosity in her voice.

'I am a combination of both Seto Kaiba and the Pure Mistress, I have two sets of memories, two identities now completely fused together; to be honest I'm not totally sure what I consider myself to be a part of anymore.'

'You're from the Sixth of the Six Disconnected Realms,' her blurred mass turned away and appeared to be examining her surrounding, 'yet you were the first the Khines were born into. A few years later it was the turn of the Second Realm, then the First not too long after that. Everyone thought it would continue in the same manner, with groups of us being born every few years or so till all six had the potential to… _reconnect._ But it didn't work out that way. The Third, Fourth and Fifth Realms all held off exactly nine years before producing their Khines.'

'And it was the Catilin of each of those Realms put forth by your mentor. You were competing for a place with two other versions of yourself more linked to you than you will probably ever realise.'

'Oh I know exactly how linked I am to them Pure, make no mistake about that,' she appeared to shift her gaze back to him for a moment, before sighing heavily and visibly lowering her head. 'Tell me Pure; do you know which Realm of the Circle of Six the beast and its army ended up in?'

'The Fifth.'

'And do you believe the Catilin in that Realm has the power to control it?'

'No one has the power to control it,' he shook his head. 'It doesn't matter how strong you are, whether you're Limitless or even a Master of Masteries, no one has the power to control the beast.'

'Not even Ni?'

'Especially not Ni, the beast has no respect for him.'

'Then you fear this can only mean there's trouble ahead, right? That the host is taking liberties she shouldn't be taking?'

'Do you know something about the Firth's Catilin?' Kaiba frowned. 'Something you think we should know?'

'I know the deal was made with Ni because it was the only way he would give up on pursuing Helen.'

'Are you trying to say you had something to do with it,' Kaiba became defensive. 'Is that why you attacked Yugi?'

'I did not attack the Face of Friendship,' her tone was calm and serious. 'I simply prepared her for what is to come.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Your evolution came sooner than any of you were truly ready for. I understand the reason for it, but it has left all of you confused and that confusion is a potential weakness. A weakness none of you can afford to have right now. What I did… what I've done will help the Face of Friendship with the confusion.'

'So you're making us battle ready?'

'You have at least nine months, probably closer to a year before he'll mount his full scale attack against you. You have to be ready and in order to be ready the confusion needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later. You're the last one. The only one left to correct and as soon as your cousin has finished recovering from the last correction we'll finish what we started.'

'SK back? Wait, does he know…?'

'He doesn't know about anything currently going on in hell, I couldn't have him distracted right now.'

'Why not?'

'Right now Ni is preoccupied with the Prince of Chaos, we're not going to get an opportunity like this again so I had to use it in the most effective way possible.'

'And once you're done?'

'Once I'm done SK will be able to sense where he actually needs to be right now,' there was something odd about the tone of her voice. 'You know, I'm lucky the increase in his power has left him so susceptible to mine.'

'Do you mean you plan to manipulate him often?'

'No, it's not in my nature to be so manipulative. And even if it was he won't be susceptible for long; once he's used to his new power level he'll be able to stop even someone like me from inhibiting him.'

'At least that's something, I would hate to think my cousin's gone through a massive transformation to end up just as useless as before,' he smirked and folded his arms.

'Oh come now Pure, we both know you don't think SK is useless.'

'No, you're right, I don't, I've just…'

'Been reminded of your younger self recently,' she finished for him.

There was a moment of silence.

'So, did you have this conversation with my sisters too?'

'No.'

'Then why…?'

'You look like someone I used to know… or at least how he might look when he reaches your age,' her voice was strangely soft. 'Maybe I'm just being stupid but… I felt like I needed to spend some extra time with you.'

'So the Prodigy Child is sentimental?'

'Isn't everyone, just a little?'


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

'Jo,' Lus's voice stopped her in her tracks, as she led the strange Miraid towards her parents' room.

Turning round she was unsurprised to see Helen with him. After all, the last time she'd used her powers to check in with them there was only one possible way their relationship was going to go. Lus, however, was clearly surprised to find her with a companion, especially a companion who looked like Miraid did. A clear shiver ran up his spine, as he forced his gaze up to meet Jo's.

'Your brother,' there were more than a few awkward tones in his voice, 'he's kind of going Titanic on hell right now.'

'I know,' she sighed, 'but there's nothing I can do about it.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's not me he needs right now.'

'I don't see who else he could possibly need Jo.'

'Oh how delicious,' Miraid sounded almost excited, 'is there no rule you Lutonis won't break?'

Gritting her teeth, Jo did her best to ignore the question. Her dislike for the girl was quickly growing and it was about all she could do to stop herself from attacking her. A part of her wondered if there was still a little chaos left in her or if she was just getting used to being Order again. Either way her temper was a lot shorter than she was used to.

'Excuse me, but who are you,' Helen's voice was as sharp as a knife.

'The name's Miraid.'

'Miraid what?'

For a moment Miraid looked caught out, as though she'd never been asked for her last name before. Then a sour smile pulled its way across her face, as she drew herself up proudly.

'Miraid Dark.'

'Dark, hey?' Helen's gaze narrowed. 'Well I guess that means you're neither Silkoneon nor Odraian, since I fancy I know all of their house names and last I checked Dark wasn't one of them. So what breed did you say you were?'

'I didn't.'

'I didn't think you did,' he voice remained strangely firm, 'mind humouring me with it now?'

'Humouring you,' Miraid sounded amused, 'you sound like such a child saying that.'

'I see you're not offering up an answer.'

'Well I wouldn't want to be easy, unlike the pair of you,' she flicked her gaze between Helen and Jo. 'How much persuasion did it take you to be bedded exactly? And by your own brother too,' her eyes fixed on Jo. 'Do you have no sense of womanly pride?'

'If you're trying to humiliate us Dark, then it won't work.'

'Addressing me by my last name there Holly?'

'So I was right, you are Vii Sen,' Helen folded her arms, 'how else would you know my name so easily?'

'I guess you can never hide a Vii Sen from a Vii Sen,' Miraid shrugged, 'we have a sense for each other like the common cold. None of us wants it, but we all seem to get it anyway.'

'I didn't know you were friends with Vii Sen Jo,' Lus spoke up for the first time in a while.

'I'm not friends with her,' Jo rolled her eyes, 'she's looking for Catilin.'

'Why?'

'I didn't think to ask.'

'Well why are you,' Lus turned his attention towards Miraid, 'if you don't mind me asking.'

'Only if I don't have to look at you when I reply,' Miraid scoffed, 'the only thing worse than fatties are talking skeletons.'

'Hey,' Lus was clearly offended, 'I've not been well.'

'Well they do say eating disorders class as an illness now. Maybe you should be put into a clinic for a while.'

For a few moments Lus made rather flabbergasted noises, as he struggled for some kind of comeback.

'He no more needs to be in one than you do,' Helen shot at her. 'You've not got that much more on your bones than he has, so why don't you look in a mirror before insulting people.'

'Because I never find mirrors really do me any justice,' she shrugged. 'I always feel like such a vampire looking into one.'

'You having no reflection wouldn't surprise me,' Lus sulked.

'What's that supposed to mean exactly?'

'Just that you seem to be less of a Vii Sen and more of a…' he hesitated.

'More of a what,' the amusement in her voice grew.

'It doesn't matter.'

'No, you must tell me now, after you've made it seem so intriguing.'

'More of a demon.'

At that she laughed lightly and turned him over in her gaze.

'You think I have a little devil in me, do you,' she smirked. 'Well you never know, I just might at that.'

'Oh come on,' Helen rolled her eyes, 'Vii Sen rarely have Plexesynth, because they're incompatible with our nature. You should know that.'

'Plexesynth,' Lus frowned at her.

'Soul demon, skeletor,' Miraid remained amused, 'and you're wrong Holly, they're not incompatible with us; we're just told that to stop us from trying to get one. The truth is much more disturbing.'

'And what is the truth,' Helen frowned deeply.

'That they cause us to live forever in a strange kind of symbiosis.'

For a few moments Helen examined her closely. There was something in the expression on her face which suggested she didn't quite believe what Miraid had just said. But it was more than that…

'Those are just rumours you know,' Helen coughed nervously, 'the Vii Sen equivalent of ghost stories. No one really believes they still exist.'

'I believe they still exist,' Miraid was calm and self-assured, 'I mean, there's nothing to prove they don't, now is there?'

'But no one has seen them in millennia.'

'That's because they've all been locked neatly away somewhere. But that doesn't mean they don't still exist. The four daughters wouldn't die so easily you know.'

'I never said I don't believe the four daughters still exist,' she shook her head, 'I just doubt they're still hosted by the same Vii Sen.'

'You mean you believe the stories that Dayena selects her favourite four charges every hundred years or so to keep her children alive?'

'Dayena wouldn't lie about something like that.'

'Then let me ask you this; do you know anybody who knows anybody that's ever been selected for that task?'

'Are you calling our Lady a liar?'

'I was just asking you a question Holly,' she smirked, 'I wasn't accusing anyone of anything.'


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

After what he'd been told, Kashmana felt as though he owed it to her and to himself, to find out the truth. He couldn't bring himself to believe she would do something like this without telling him, although it did make a number of strange pieces fall into place. Short of confronting her himself, there were only two people he could turn to who might know and as one of them was currently indisposed, he went to the only other person who could possibly help him.

She barely glanced up at him as he arrived, as though she'd been expecting him. Kashmana could only take this to mean she knew what was going on, so he wasn't about to pussyfoot around about it.

'Is it true, does your husband control the Army of Sen Pay?'

'For now,' her voice was mute, 'he's been given his one shot.'

'She gave him his one shot?'

'She had no choice, although I assure you it wasn't her idea.'

'You mean _he's_ behind this?' He made a noise of disgust.

'Of course, although it doesn't matter who made the suggestion she was still the one to decide it was the best course of action.'

'Doesn't _he_ ever wonder what these suggestions of his will do to her reputation, as great as that is right now,' he rolled his eyes.

'He doesn't need to worry about things like that.'

'It's because there's three of them, isn't there?' He met and held her gaze. 'That's why he never worries about what one does, because one of the others will always be there to alibi out or change perceptions or… whatever.' Now he'd started there was no holding back. 'Those rumours which circulated a few years ago, about her becoming a Master of Masteries and then going off the deep end and joining the Self Damned, those weren't rumours, were they? It was just one of them which went through it whilst the other two salvaged the situation. Well aren't you going to answer me?'

'It's a dangerous accusation you're making right now,' Dayena kept her voice calm and level, 'I hope you know the consequences of making it.'

'He should go on trial, you know, he should be made to answer for what he's done,' he felt a mixture of anger and passion run through him, 'it doesn't matter if there's one or three of them, he should be made to answer for what he did. For breaking the Laws of Creation.'

'You think he broke the Laws of Creation?'

'Don't you?' He stared at Dayena. 'He took living beings and forced them into being Power Limitless, how is that not breaking the Laws of Creation?'

'Are you saying all Balancers who become Limitless have done so through a breach in the Laws of Creation?'

'I… no… but they normally achieve it over decades, not within five or six years. It's too much power, too soon, who knows what it's done to them.'

'You are certain it is three of them now, aren't you?' Dayena loosely folded her arms. 'You keep saying they and them, instead of her.'

'At this point I don't see how I cannot be certain,' he shook his head and sighed. 'But I guess it doesn't matter how many of them there are. What matters is that one of them gave Ni control of the beast's army. Does she really think she can control it?'

'No, she doesn't believe she can, but she's trying to pretend otherwise. The beast respects confidence.'

'How long can she keep it up for?'

'As long as she has to.'

'There's going to be trouble, isn't there?' He gave a heavy sigh. 'Why didn't she tell me what she was planning?'

'You assumed you already knew everything and she knew telling would only cause you to try and stop her. She's not a little girl anymore Kashmana, she knows how it works now.'

'You mean she's learnt how to manipulate me?'

'In a manner of speaking, yes,' Dayena smirked, 'all three of them have in their own ways, but two of them are much better at it than the third. It's just your hard luck you're dealing with the one who knows you best.'

'So there really are three then.'

For a few moments he allowed everything he'd been told to sink in. Once it had he knew he had two options, he could either betray her to the others or keep her secret. Although, truth be told, it wasn't much of a decision to make.

'You're going to help her, aren't you,' Dayena appeared to read his mind. 'Even though every instinct in your body probably screams at you not to, you know you will.'

'When did she get such a powerful hold over me,' he shook his head. 'When did we get to this point?'

'I think you know the answer to that one Kashmana.'

'So what exactly can I do,' he stared up into her eyes, 'how do I help her?'

'I think you already know the answer to that one too.'

Nodding strangely he tilted his gaze away. Again there was a pause in the conversation, during which time Kashmana examined the inside of Dayena's little office carefully. There was one more thing he'd been meaning to ask her about, but had never felt the pressing need to bring it up. At least not before now.

'Do you know what happened to your son?'

'What,' she half laughed at him in amazement, 'what does that have to do with anything?'

'It's just a hunch… I don't know, a feeling I have. Something I know isn't right. I've felt it for a while now, ever since… ever since I met which ever version of her it was I first met and learnt about _him_.'

'What exactly are you suggesting here Kashmana?'

'I'm not suggesting anything; I just want to know if you know what happened to your son.'

'I don't know,' she turned her gaze away, 'he disappeared off of my radar a long time ago.'

'Why?'

'I don't think he wanted anything more to do with me after Tracker died. I think he considered me a hypocrite when I had his child taken away from him; when I cost him his relationship with the only person I think he could ever have loved. He never forgave me for that; I don't think he would know how.'

'He must have understood your need to protect your secret. I mean, he couldn't have expected you to treat him any differently from the other Vii Sen.'

'He argued at the time he wasn't truly Vii Sen, so taking his child away from him made no sense. But it had to be done or else our cover would have been blown.'

'And for that he could never forgive you?'

'Unfortunately no,' she sighed again, 'a rift grew between us and eventually I lost all contact with him.'

'So as far as you know he could be anywhere now then,' Kashmana mused, 'or anyone?'

'Yes,' her voice was tight, 'I suppose he could.'

'Even _her_ mentor?'

Dayena said nothing, although her gaze did lift to meet squarely with his for a moment.

'I've looked into his past, you know, there's a lot about him which doesn't add up. And I think… no I'm certain…'

'I don't like what you're suggesting here,' she cut him off. 'Why would you look into his past anyway?'

'Because of the rumours flying around about him. Because she asked me to. There is a lot about him which doesn't add up, so I've no doubt he's not the man he says he is.'

'That doesn't mean he's my son. My son hated the Council with everything in him, especially after the way it slavishly worked his father to ascension.'

'So what better way to get his own back then striking at them from within? Or better yet gain access to tools and resources capable of creating the Council's destruction.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'I can't believe that of him.'

'You don't even know him anymore; he could have changed in all manner of ways.'

'But I don't believe he could have changed so much.'

'Why not?'

'Would you believe it of one of your children?'

'You're right, I wouldn't. But that's because I know my children, can you honestly say you know any of yours?'


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

'SK,' Kaiba half closed his eyes in order to get a better sense of his cousin's new presence, 'well it's definitely an improvement.'

'Thanks,' there was more than a note of anxiety in his voice.

After their discussion Kaiba had agreed not to tell SK what he knew about the situation until after they'd levelled the confusion. He understood why this had to happen, he also knew why SK was sounding so uncomfortable about it; this was going to hurt.

'It's okay SK, I've been through worse, remember?'

'You mean you know, but…'

Kaiba didn't need to see him to know SK was now staring at _her_. He could also sense she'd changed her appearance to that of the First's original face. From her reputation he knew she liked to keep people guessing about who she was and just how powerful she could be. It was why most people who met her didn't believe they had seen her true face, even though she probably revealed it more often than they realised.

'Why did you tell him when you didn't bother talking to the others about it first?' SK prompted after she failed to reply.

'I had to do something whilst you recovered,' her answer contained more than a note of boredom.

'Something like recovering yourself would have been more appropriate; we both need to be at full power in order to do this, remember?'

'And I am,' she appeared to fold her arms. 'You don't have to worry about that; I have a quick recovery time.'

'Power Limitless don't have quick recovery times,' his voice strained, 'not unless they're born with it and you weren't.'

'Well then I guess…'

'I helped her recover,' Kaiba interrupted her quickly, catching them both by surprise.

'You what,' SK frowned at him.

'I helped her recover,' he repeated. 'After she explained to me why you have to do what you're going to do I knew I had to help. There is a war coming and we can't afford to be confused any longer than we need to be.'

'Right,' he could almost sense the tense smile on SK's face.

Even without being able to see his full expression Kaiba knew his cousin was suspicious of his story. Whether he suspected foul play or not he couldn't say, but he definitely suspected something was going on he didn't know about.

'You're acting like there's more to this than pulling the three of us out of confusion,' Kaiba folded his arms and half turned away, 'is there?'

'No, not that I know of, but… your evolution has already been messed with once, I didn't think you'd want it messed with again so soon.'

There's a war coming SK, we don't exactly have much of a choice in the matter. Besides, you know how much I hate being left behind,' he smirked.

This appeared to be enough to appease SK, at least for the moment. A part of Kaiba suspected he was probably half sensing what was happening in hell. It wouldn't have surprised him if it had made it into his consciousness despite the girl's best efforts to block it out; after all if the power Kaiba could sense off of him was anything to go by it wouldn't take long before he figured out what was really bothering him.

'So are you going to make a start then or what,' Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'Only if you keep me waiting any longer I'm going to die of boredom.'

'What,' SK appeared to shake himself out of some kind of stunned silence. 'Oh, right, well I guess there's no time like the present.'

'Wouldn't you rather we did this somewhere else Pure,' the girl sounded a little curious. 'I mean, the proximity to the Face of Friendship might cause a few problems.'

'You're right,' his cousin half gasped, 'I hadn't thought about that.'

'Then take me home,' Kaiba kept his voice calm and level, 'we'll do it there.'

'Oh no,' SK shook his head in horror, 'we can't. I can't face Drake yet, not after what happened.'

'What happened,' he frowned, 'if you're talking about Duke's death then he already knows.'

'Then I'm not talking about Duke's death, but rather his part in my evolution,' he sounded pained. 'Catilin I could do… I had to do. Kasey would have been too young to understand. But Drake… Drake will hate me for this.'

'For what exactly,' his frown deepened.

'Didn't you know Pure,' the girl sounded amused, 'Duke died in order for SK to finish evolving.'

'What?'

'Duke died in order for SK to finish evolving,' she repeated with clear amusement. 'Duke is part of him now.'

'But how? And why?'

'Well that's obvious, isn't it? Duke's spirit was incomplete at the time of his death, because of everything the Teen had taken from him. Duke's spirit needed to find completion and so did SK's evolution.'

'You're saying he was drawn to something else incomplete,' Kaiba tried to comprehend what she was saying. 'You're saying that… that SK absorbed him?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying.'

'Does that mean he's still alive?'

'Huh,' SK frowned strangely.

'Does this mean that Duke is still alive? Does being a part of you mean that he's still alive?'

'Yes,' the girl was first to reply.

'Then I guess Crovell was right when he said he could still sense him.'

'Crovell knows I'm dead,' SK suddenly spurted, his voice sounding like Duke's as he did. 'I was hoping to see him before he found out, in order to explain.'

'You mean in order for things not to become more complicated than they need,' the girl sounded almost bored again.

'I… I guess you could say that,' SK's voice reverted back to his own.

'Well I guess it's too late for that now,' Kaiba sighed. 'He knows about Duke's death and he's less then happy about it… well more like in complete denial about it.'

'And tearing hell a new one whilst he's at it,' the girl smirked, 'he's really not a happy bunny. Although you would know that already if you'd been paying attention.'

'No, no this isn't about me not paying attention, you made sure I couldn't sense this, didn't you?' SK took an aggressive step towards the girl.

'I had to, sorting out the Mistresses took precedence, I'm sorry.'

'I have to go. I have to go to him.'

'Not till you've finished what you came here to do,' Kaiba's voice was firm.

'But…'

'Finish what you've started SK, then deal with Crovell.'


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Crovell had no idea what he was thinking, in all honesty he wasn't even sure he was thinking at all. Everything in his mind was filled with frustration and rage. How could anyone believe his Daiosen was dead? How could anyone try to make him believe it was true? It didn't make any sense. There was no logic to it. No reasoning. That's why it had to be Ni's fault. That's what had driven him down here. What fuelled his anger. What continually built up his rage. What pented his frustration. The thought, the very idea Ni would want to hurt him like this, by trying to convince him his Daiosen was dead.

But even as he was working out his train of thoughts they faded away again. All he really knew for sure was that he was angry and somehow it was Ni's fault. As the path of his destruction grew, he spotted Ni and an army of strange looking demons making their way towards him. In his head this was all the confirmation he needed that Ni was just trying to hurt him. And with it his anger grew.

In near blind rage he began directing his assault against the army, but to no avail. No matter how many times he struck them down they would just reappear a few moments later no worse for having been hit than before they left. The size of the army remained constant. No matter what he did he could not get the numbers down, but at the same time the army never grew in size either. It was like its numbers had been locked into an exact specification and nothing anyone could do would change that.

This, however, just increased his rage. Blinding him to all thoughts other than one. The thought Ni had to be responsible for his rage and no one would be able to convince him otherwise. It didn't even register to him the army never actually attack; that all it was really doing was providing a shield for the citizens of hell. He didn't notice how static they remained or how they'd sacrifice themselves for anyone, other than their own kind, who got in the path of one of his attacks. All Crovell could see was Ni at the head of an army and that army had to pay.

Crovell was just in the middle of summoning up yet another of his destructive attacks when a figure appeared in the skyline before him. A figure which hovered at the exact same level above the city as he did. A figure who shouldn't have been able to be there, but in doing so instantly brought about a ceasefire in Crovell's rain of terror. For a few long moments Crovell just hovered motionlessly as the sky above him cleared and the army slowly retreated from the frontline. Then, when it was just him and the figure left, he slowly started making his way towards it, his mouth too dry with disbelief to get out the words he was thinking.

'It's okay Crovell,' the figure's voice was calm and soothing, 'I know…'

Before the figure could finish what it was saying, Crovell had rushed up to it and thrown his arms around them in sheer joy.

'I knew you weren't dead,' the words burst out of him. 'I knew it. I knew they had to have gotten it wrong somehow. That it had to be some kind of trick. I never believed even for a second you were dead Duke, I swear.'

'Duke…' he could hear the confusion in his voice, but figuring it was probably a left over effect from the Teen, Crovell ignored it.

'We have to go show the others you're alive,' Crovell pulled away from him, his eyes filled with all the excitement he was feeling. 'They're going to be so amazed I know. You see, they fell for the trick because they aren't connected to you like I am. But I knew, I knew it wasn't true. That you couldn't be dead Duke, because I would have felt that.'

'Wow just… just calm down a minute Crovell,' Duke was clearly more than a little baffled, 'I think you've made a mistake here. I'm not Duke.'

'Yes you are,' he stared at him, trying to convey the truth of the matter. 'You are Duke, you're just a little confused right now, probably because of the Teen's effect on you. But its alright, you'll recover from that.'

'I can't recover from something that's inapplicable,' he shook his head slowly, clearly growing more and more confused, 'and you can't decide to make me someone I'm not.'

'But you _are_ Duke.'

'No I'm not, I'm SK.'

'No,' Crovell shook his head, suddenly wondering why people were insisting on confusing those he loved, 'you _are_ Duke.'

'Do I look like Duke?'

'Yes.'

'Then how do you explain me floating above the city like this,' he met and held his gaze, 'Duke didn't have these kinds of powers.'

'You do,' Crovell remained calm, although his brain edged with feverish thoughts, 'you've just never known how to use them until now. I guess you sensed I was in trouble and that's what finally unlocked them.'

'What do you mean he's always had these powers?'

'You've had them since you were the Pseudo Mistress, at least that's when they were awakened. I made sure you kept them in case we needed them again someday. I always knew the day would come when you would worked it out and somehow managed to unlock them,' he wrapt his arms tightly around Duke again. 'I'm so glad today was that day.'

'Crovell, I'm not Duke.'

'Yes you are.'

'Crovell I'm not Duke, I'm SK.'

'You're just confused right now,' he insisted, 'you _are_ Duke.'

'Isn't there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?'

'Why would you want to do that,' Crovell felt more than a little hurt. 'Why would you want to convince me you're someone I know you're not? I love you,' he whimpered, 'stop trying so hard to leave me.'

As he spoke the sky above them began to darken again and his rage against Ni re-grew.

'I'm not…' Duke hesitated, 'I'm not trying to leave you; I guess things are a little more confused right now than I thought.'

'See,' he beamed up at him, the sky instantly clearing again, 'you do remember, right? You know who you are.'

'Right,' Duke nodded, as he smiled weakly back at him, 'I know exactly who I am.'

'See? See I knew you'd remember,' his excitement returned, 'and now we have to go tell the others you're still alive, before they make plans to bury you. Well, at least that fake you.'

'Right,' he swallowed visibly hard, 'and there's no time like the present, right?'

'Exactly,' pulling himself away, he took hold of Duke's hand and prepared to Jump. 'Everyone's going to be so happy to see you're alive Duke, I just know it.'

'I hope so,' Duke sounded nervous, 'but I doubt somehow they'll be as happy as you are.'

'Of course they won't be as happy as I am,' Crovell laughed, 'because they don't love you like I do.'


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Tristan was just registering a strange sensation from Kaiba when she appeared. She wore a short black dress printed with pink flowers over a pair of black fake leather biker style trousers. Her feet were bare and her hair was clipped into place behind her head with an upside down butterfly crocodile grip. She had an almost deliberate stance about her, as though nothing about her appearance was accidental. This just made her appear even stronger and more self-determining. On face value he could have easily mistaken her for someone else, but the air surrounding her pointed clearly to one thing and one thing only.

'You're the one from last night.'

In reply she gave an amused half laugh, before wiping her hand in front of herself and changing Drake's appearance back to his human self.

'Why do you look like that,' Drake frowned at her, 'couldn't you have picked some other form to trick us with?'

'I doubt I could have tricked you with any form,' her eyes remained focused on Tristan, 'he would have recognised me for who I was no matter what I looked like, so I saw no point in disguising myself.'

'What do you mean no point in disguising yourself,' Taylor frowned, 'you can't honestly tell us that's your real form.'

'And just why not?'

'Because you look like my Mum,' Drake pouted. 'A little younger than her, maybe, but you still do.'

'Of course I look like your mother,' she rolled her eyes, 'I'm her Sen Khine, another Catilin Ashmar from the Circle of Six.'

'Do you have any proof,' Tristan slowly evaluated her.

'I don't need proof, but as it happens, yes I do.'

At that she pulled something out of the pocket of her trousers and threw it at Tristan. Catching it neatly, he stared down at it and was half surprised to find that it was a brown leather ID case.

'Balance issue,' he stared up at her without bothering to open it.

'Got it in one,' she casually folded her arms.

For a moment he hesitated, before swallowing hard and opening it. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but a feeling creeping along his spine made him apprehensive. Inside, along with the official Balance papers, was a small ID card. The person on it looked identical to the girl stood before them and all the details were registered correctly apart from her name. Instead there was a thick blue line running through where it should be.

'Oh you so could have faked this,' Drake commented, as he lent over Tristan's arm to study it. 'I mean, it doesn't even have your name. That's pretty careless, don't you think?'

'Clearly you need a few lessons on Balancer ID,' she smirked in amusement, 'the blue line is used to conceal our true names.'

'What?'

'It's true,' Tristan pulled a face, 'a Balancer's true identity is their most valuable commodity, so the Council go to great lengths to keep it under wraps; especially with their most valuable members.'

As he finished speaking, he tossed the ID case back towards her. She unfolded her arms and caught it perfectly.

'So what is your name then,' Taylor studied her, as they watched her place her ID back into her pocket.

'I told you, I'm the Catilin Ashmar from my own Realm. I'm from another part of the Circle of Six, but I'm not going to tell you which one. I'm also not going to tell you my birth name before you ask, since I know that's what you're going to say next. I'm only telling you I'm another Ashmar because, in this case, that identification means nothing if you don't know where I hail from.'

'I…' he stammered, before glancing towards Tristan for support.

'Is there anything you can tell us about yourself?' Tristan folded his own arms. 'Or anything we can call you other than Catilin Ashmar, we've already got one of those.'

'You could call me anything you liked and it wouldn't make much difference to me,' she laughed. 'I've gone by so many different names and titles over my short career it's hard to remember them all, never mind care what people use.'

'But you must have some kind of preference,' Drake sounded a little desperate, 'something we can call you that's easy to remember?'

'You're all talking as though you're expecting me to stick around long enough for you to need to call me anything at all,' she lowered her head slightly, 'what makes you so sure I will?'

'Because I can't see a Balancer, especially one as powerful as you appear to be, wanting hell to rise any more than we do,' Tristan suddenly felt a little more confident. 'You're here to help us stop Ni.'

'And what makes you so sure of that,' she smirked.

'Because you're not evil.'

'That doesn't mean I'm good you know.'

'I know, but… well lets just say I have faith in you.'

'Everybody always does,' she gave another half laugh, before turning away. 'You're right; I am here to help you in your war against Ni. Thanks to the damage Crovell has caused to his kingdom you have at least nine months before his army will strike. And in that time I plan to prepare you all for what you must face.'

'And what makes you think you can do that?'

'Let's just say I'm an expert on the Army of Sen Pay,' her smile was tight. 'They have weaknesses; you just have to know how to exploit them.'

'So you believe we can beat Ni,' Taylor's voice edged with confidence.

'I never said that,' she shook her head, 'I only said it's not all hopeless for you. There's a difference you know.'

'So there's just a possibility we could win.'

'Of course and I'm going to do everything I can to put the odds in your favour. But nothing is written in stone.'

Instantly Taylor and Drake began jabbering excitedly to each other, but Tristan was left with a strangely cold feeling running inside of him. For a few moments he carefully evaluated her, remembering what her first action had been upon arriving as though she'd only just preformed it.

'You made Drake a cat, didn't you,' he cut off the boys' celebrations.

'How right you are,' she smirked. 'I'm also responsible for giving your son his voice back and making sure Drake was the only one who could hear it for a long while.'

'But why?'

'Because I needed to distract you. To confine as many of you to static positions as possible.'

'Why?'

'Do you know how confusing it can get trying to predict how all of you will react,' she rolled her eyes. 'Or how complicated you can make things when you all are so uncoordinated in everything you do. It was much easier to keep you distracted so I could do what needed to be done.'

'What needed to be done,' Tristan felt a deeply concerned feeling move through him, 'I'm not sure I like the sounds of that.'

'I never said I wanted you to like the sounds of it,' she shrugged, 'I said nothing about being the good guy, remember?'

'We're going to have to be careful of you, aren't we?'

'Got it in one,' as she spoke a swarm of blue-purple butterflies encased her body. 'Kaiba's next door if you want to wake him,' her body slowly disappeared, 'see you soon.'


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

He'd appeared before them so suddenly, Lus had nearly attacked him without thought. It was really only Jo catching hold of his hand which had stopped him from harming the gallant stranger.

'Who are you,' Lus pulled his hand away from Jo.

'Kashmana,' his voice was calm and smooth, 'I'm here to see Miraid.'

'Well I'm here to see Catilin,' Miraid gaze narrowed on him.

'I know,' his own gaze narrowed back, 'Dayena told me all about it.'

'Trust Dayena to know,' she folded her arms casually, 'she seems to do nothing but spy on me these days.'

'She just sensed you were here Miraid and wanted to know why. And after the conversation I just had with her I figured I owed her a favour.'

'I don't care what you owe her, she should have come and asked me personally, instead of spying.'

'That would have caused too much of a fuss,' Kashmana gritted his teeth, 'and neither one of you would have wanted that.'

'Don't' you dare tell me what I do and do not want you pathetic excuse for a Demi God.'

'I will tell you what ever the hell I want,' Kashmana half spat the words at her, 'now, be a good little girl and come with me; if you want to see Catilin I'll take you.'

'Oh no Kashmana, I am _not_ going anywhere with you,' Miraid's voice was loud and snide. 'You see, I was told to come here, by a certain more than mutual friend of ours.'

'I'd guessed that much for myself,' he stuck his jaw out, 'why do you think I came here to get you?'

'Because you can't stand the thought she might trust me more than she trusts you.'

'She trusts you about as much as she trusts a demon with a chainsaw,' his expression was bordering on dangerous now and Lus was beginning to wonder how safe it was for any of them to be there.

'Which is still a lot more than she trusts you,' Miraid laughed, 'because why else would she tell me what she wouldn't tell you?'

'I know more about her than you ever could,' he snapped. 'Now you _are_ to come with me Miraid, nothing else will be gained by you remaining here.'

'Whereas plenty will be gained by you if I do not, right,' she cocked an eyebrow. 'You've never had any taste for me, but there are others here which send your sexual appetite racing.'

'That has nothing to do with anything.'

'Oh, but I think it does, because you know I'll sour anything you try to do.'

'And you wonder why I hate you so much,' he growled at her. 'You're nothing more than a cowardly, manipulative, destructive force who poisons everything she touches. And no matter how hard you try you will _never_ be able to win the one thing you want, because you've destroyed it before it's even touched your hands.'

'Take that back Kashmana,' she flick summoned a dark energy ball, unlike any Lus had ever seen before, into her hand.

The edges of the dark mass glowed with a purplish red as white sparks blazed periodically from its epicentre. The whole mass also oozed with a scary kind of energy which left Lus feeling more than a little cold.

'Oh put that away Miraid,' Kashmana took up a defensive stance, 'you know you'll never have the guts to use it against me.'

'That's where you're wrong Kashmana, you've pushed me too far this time; I will not stand for this anymore. Either you show me the respect I deserve or I swear on the beast's head I will kill you.'

For a few moments Kashmana just stared challengingly at her, chuckling lightly under his breath as he did. Then he shrugged and turned his gaze.

'I don't believe for a second you'd kill me Miraid, but I do know our mutual friend has some form of respect for you. Why else would she tolerate such a waxy creature?'

At his words Miraid dissipated her energy ball. Clearly that had been enough for her, although Lus couldn't work out why it would take so little. Before he could say anything to that effect, however, there was a rush of commotion behind them. Turning he spotted an excited Crovell pulling someone Lus barely recognised up the corridor towards them. Instantly he heard Jo let out a deeply sorrowful sigh and move to the front of their group.

'There's no need to pull his arm off C,' Jo's voice was calm and almost silky, 'everyone will get a chance to see him soon enough.'

'Soon enough isn't now though,' Crovell sounded like an excited school girl, 'and I have to prove to them all that they were wrong.'

'Wrong about what,' Lus frowned.

'Wrong about Duke, obviously,' Crovell shot him a look as though he couldn't believe anyone wouldn't get it.

'Wrong about Duke how,' his frown deepened.

'Didn't anyone tell you they think he's dead yet,' the elder boy babbled, 'because that's what they've been tricked into believing. But as you can see,' he indicated towards the person behind him, 'he's definitely alive right now.'

'But…' Lus went to protest, but Jo held up a hand to silence him.

'Yes we can see,' her voice showed clear traces of humouring her brother. 'But there's still no need to rush this. Why don't you go gather everyone else, tell them that you have a surprise for them, whilst the rest of us get a celebration ready, okay?'

Nodding excitedly, Crovell disappeared, leaving his companion behind looking more than a little wary.

'I swear I didn't tell him I was Duke,' his eyes were wide and almost panicky.

'I know,' Jo sighed, 'and I know you tried to do everything you could to convince him you were SK, but he's not going to listen to that.'

'But why not,' SK's tongue lightly traced over his lips, 'I mean, I'm clearly not Duke.'

'You are as far as he can see.'

'But how? Or even why for that matter.'

'He can sense the part of you that is now Duke more strongly than he can sense any other part of you,' Jo's voice was weighty and careful. 'As such all of his senses are tricking him into perceiving you as Duke. I know it's hard to understand, but that's his reality now and there's nothing anyone can do to change it.'

'But I can't just let him think I'm Duke.'

'Why not,' she shrugged, 'it's not a complete lie you know.'

'But it'll be hard on the others if he does and that's not fair.'

'SK, nothing about this situation is fair,' she lowered her gaze, 'but you will just have to go along with this.'

'We need to warn the others.'

'I know, that's why I'm getting Crovell to gather them all together. I know how I can do this without hurting him.'

'Alright,' he nodded, 'I guess I have no choice but to trust you.'

'It'll be okay SK,' she sighed again, 'you'll see. You'll see.'


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

'How do I look,' she tugged down the edges of the top she was wearing and examined herself curiously in the ice block mirror she'd created.

'Like you always do,' he sighed. 'Like someone who's about to do everything they know they shouldn't in order to do what they believe is right.'

'Perfect,' she turned towards them, 'and you can wipe that look off your face now Pitch; Kashmana had every right in pulling you away from them.'

'I thought you wanted me to distract them,' Pitch shot her a sour look as her features reverted to her own.

'I did, but only when I needed you to gather them all together. But it looks like Jo's taking care of that for me after all.'

'You could have told me.'

'I know,' she shrugged, 'but I still like to have my fun with you.'

'You know I'll help you no matter what,' Kashmana fixed his gaze on her, 'although you know I can never approve of…'

'I know,' she cut him off, 'I'm not asking you to. But I did what I did for a good reason; you have to believe that much at least.'

'You always have a good reason little bit; no matter which you I'm dealing with, you always have a good reason.'

'In other words he means he has blind faith in you and your _multiple personalities_,' Pitch rolled her eyes.

'And he's not the only one,' she narrowed her gaze on Pitch, 'you'd follow me no matter what also, right? That is the nature of the bond we've formed, isn't it?'

'You tell me,' she met and held her gaze for a moment. 'Of course, we both know you need me.'

'Perhaps,' she turned, 'but not as much as you need me.'

'So what's your plan now,' Kashmana gave a nervous cough. 'I assume you're going to go to them and start…'

'Soon,' she interrupted, 'I've other matters to attend to first.'

'Such as?'

'Oh that much should be obvious even to you Kashmana,' Pitch snorted, 'for every action there is a consequence.'

'You're not honestly…'

'As if I have a choice,' she cut him off. 'Pitch is right, I've made my bed and now I must lie in it.'

'You don't enjoy this.'

'No one said I had to,' she lowered her gaze, 'I act how I must act. But before I do what must be done we must decide upon your parts in all this.'

'Our parts,' Pitch frowned, 'I thought you just wanted me to distract them for a while.'

'Well the meeting will distract Jo for long enough for me to do what I have to do, but that doesn't mean I don't need the pair of you still. And I'm also hoping to bring my sweet guardian in on this too, if I can convince him.'

'So what do you need us for,' Kashmana frowned.

'I need you to help me train them; we have to get them ready.'

'I'm not going to help you help them to fight against her father,' Pitch rolled her eyes, 'we haven't been able to survive free for so long by rocking the boat you know.'

'I know Pitch and normally I wouldn't ask something like this of you, but for once you need to stop fighting so hard to be the honoured favourite and actually take action here.'

'Because it's convenient for you?'

'No because it's needed by all of us. You know as well as I do what the beast will do when Ni finishes making his attempt; so you'll actually be doing this out of loyalty to him.'

'You really think you can fool me with that?'

'I'm not trying to fool you with anything Pitch and you know it.'

For a few moments she pouted. Then, after moving her head in a more thoughtful manner, she eventually sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Alright,' she pouted, 'I do know you're telling the truth, but that doesn't change facts. I wouldn't be comfortable appearing to oppose him like this.'

'I'm not asking you to fight against him Pitch,' she took hold of the other girl's hands and firmly met her gaze. 'I just want you to help me train them. And they don't even have to know that's what you're doing if you don't want them to.'

'Yeah,' Kashmana taunted, 'come on Pitch, what are you afraid of?'

'I'm not afraid of anything,' Pitch glared at him, 'I just don't want to end up like the other three.'

'I don't think it's possible for that to happen now Pitch,' she reassured her, 'and even if they try I'll defend you. We both know they won't argue with me.'

'I'm sure they'll have a good go at trying though,' Pitch huffed, 'but I suppose I have no other choice here.'

'There's always a choice Pitch and neither of us will think less of you for backing out, it might even convince my guardian to help if you do.'

'We _won't_ think any less of her,' Kashmana smirked even before she'd finished speaking, 'you could have at least consulted me about that.'

'Kash,' she glared at him, 'at least try to make yourself useful.'

'Fine, fine,' he held up his hands defensively, 'I won't think any less of the notorious Pitch Black for not helping you.'

'And that actually sounded like you meant it,' Pitch laughed.

'That's because he did mean it,' she shrugged, 'or at least he better have.'

For a few moments Pitch mused thoughtfully, before turning away from them.

'I need to think about this for a while, okay?'

'Sure,' she nodded, 'take all the time you need; we're not in any kind of rush just yet.'

'Hence why you've taken the time to have this conversation with us, rather than appeasing the beast.'

'I can't say I'm looking forward to the prospect too much,' she gripped her chest, 'I never thought I would have to do anything like this.'

'Well at least you understand the concept of give and take,' Pitch studied her for a moment. 'You know it might help you control the beast.'

'I'm not looking to control the beast,' she shook her head.

'You should,' she smirked, 'someone should be able to control that beautiful masterpiece they created. They've always wanted someone who could control it and I know for sure the Dead Lover would have no problems if that person was you.'

'And I told you I'm not comfortable with that.'

'Ugh, give me the version of you who would be,' Pitch rolled her eyes, 'you might be more intriguing, but at least she has a spine.'

'Don't talk to her like that,' Kashmana balled his hands into fists, 'everything she's doing right now takes a lot more guts than a she-demon like you will ever understand.'

'Whatever,' Pitch rolled her eyes, 'I have a decision to make and you,' she turned her gaze towards her, 'you have to appease the beast.'


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Catilin was taking covertly deep breaths and avoiding making eye contact with either Crovell or SK. Even after Jo explained to them why Crovell believed so completely SK was Duke she still couldn't accept the idea herself. Or at least not the idea SK didn't have anything to do with it. Taking another few deeply covert breaths she half wished herself back on her bed in her room in a state of unspeakable shock. At least then she wouldn't have to ride the in the agonising torment which combined her husband and SK into one being.

Even as her mind continued to dwell on the SK question, the conversation around her changed focus. The threat of hell rising concerned everybody and the conversation became stuck on two points. The beast and the Power Limitless.

'Do you really think we can trust her,' Lus pulled an uncertain face.

'Well she cured you, didn't she,' False folded his arms, 'what else can she do to prove she's on our side?'

'I've no doubt she's on our side, but I just get this feeling about her from what everyone else has said. Her loyalties seem to turn on a hairpin.'

'I disagree,' Kaiba shook his head, 'I think she's a lot more set in her loyalties than anyone here would give her credit for.'

'But that doesn't mean she's not dangerous,' Drake pouted, 'she can be anyone and anything, remember. And I'm sure she's much better at disguising her power signature than she would claim to be.'

'You really don't trust her, do you?'

'She's not from our Realm, how can she be trusted?'

'The beast isn't from our Realm either,' False gave a heavy sigh, 'its army really should have to be our problem, but it is.'

'_Great_, because that makes things so much better.'

'Stop it the pair of you,' Yugi half snapped, 'you're giving me a headache.'

'Sorry,' Drake pouted and averted his gaze, 'but he started it.'

'This shouldn't be a question of whether or not we can trust the Power Limitless girl,' Kaiba took over. 'It's a question of whether or not we'll accept her help in confronting the beast's army.'

'What I want to know is what makes her such an expert on it,' Mai frowned, speaking up for the first time.

'There's not much she doesn't seem to know about,' SK licked his lips. 'Part of the reason she's so powerful is because she's so knowledgeable. At least if her reputation is to be believed.'

'Well they do say knowledge is power,' she rolled her eyes. 'Why am I not surprised to be hearing that paraphrased again?'

'You've heard it paraphrased before now,' Kaiba frowned.

'She's spent a lot of the last few days with Kashmana MacTay,' Joey offered, much to Mai's clear embarrassment. 'She must have heard something similar at least once.'

'Of course,' he shook his head dismissively.

'Aren't you going to ask why she's spent so much time with Kashmana the last few days,' Kisara sounded curious and defensive at the same time.

'I'm guessing you employed your kin to keep an eye on her whilst you were otherwise occupied,' Kaiba folded his arms and shrugged. 'And it was a good idea for you to do so, the MacTays…'

'Can we please just get back to the matter at hand,' Joey interrupted, 'we have to concentrate on the beast here. Right now there's no greater threat to us than that.'

'Is the beast really so bad,' Arados frowned. 'I mean, what kind of power does it have? How does it kill? Why is it considered to be worse than Ni?'

'Because it is,' False turned towards him, 'it's the most feared creature in all existence.'

'Is it that deadly?'

At the word deadly Tristan began laughing strangely. Instantly everyone turned their gaze towards him and even Catilin found herself waiting in anticipation of his answer.

'The beast isn't feared because it's deadly. In fact it prefers to leave its victims alive,' his voice toned almost bitterly, 'because once dead its victims become a part of it, meaning their suffering ends. And the beast likes suffering.'

'The beast has the power to torture and torment anyone at the blink of an eye,' Joey picked up. 'It can make you suffer unimaginable terrors, bring you within a hairbreadth of death, then pull you right back again, only to repeat your suffering at its heart's content.'

'Content,' Kaiba shook his head, 'the beast is unable to feel contentment. Only pleasure at the suffering of others,' half disgusted he shifted his gaze away from them. 'You don't fear what the beast will do if it wants to kill you, but rather you fear what it will do if it does not.'

'I still don't see…' Arados's frown deepened.

'You don't get it do you,' Joey sighed.

'They don't get it because you've failed to tell them,' Tristan lowered his gaze, 'the real reason we and everybody else fears the beast.'

'And what is that reason exactly,' Arados prompted.

'After the beast got out of the control of its creators it created the Army of Sen Pay,' Kaiba spoke with a deliberate kind of care. 'An army of soul demons that will never deplete in size, because you can't kill a soul demon, only the host body it shares.'

'So that's why there appeared to be no end to them,' for the first time in a long time Crovell spoke to the group, his gaze shifting away from SK as it did, 'I was just killing their host bodies.'

'That was exactly what the Odraians found,' Kaiba continued. 'It was so soon after their own evolution, they were barely content with their pacification. Barely able to contain the chaos still lurking within. But even remembering their roots was not enough.'

'What do you mean?' Arados pressed.

'The beast has managed to do the one thing Ni never has,' Joey tensed. 'The beast brought hell to Earth. Not by intent or by design, but by the sheer inability for the mortals to stop it.'

'It took nearly three hundred years before we were able to contain the beast and its army,' Yugi tilted his head thoughtfully, as though he were remembering. 'It's what made the Odraians of that reality arrogant in a way no others ever were. Because they'd survived such torture and still managed to be pacified. What they neglect to remember is that it was the evolution of the Silkoneons in their Realm which allowed for the beast and its army to be contained. Trapped within the bloodlines.'

'That's why the Silkoneons of that Realm are looked down upon,' Joey shook his head in mild disgust. 'What should be considered an honourable duty, is called a curse. But if it wasn't for them…'

'The beast had set its sights on the rest of the multiverse,' Kaiba's voice was low and almost inaudible, 'torturing a people so used to its presence they practically slept at its feet bored it. It was looking for a challenge and it was coming for the rest of us.'

'If the Silkoneons hadn't evolved and become strong enough to entrap those creatures then it would have meant hell for the rest of us,' Yugi swallowed hard. 'For so many millennia now we've been protected from them, but now… How many times can we stop hell from rising and expect to win?'


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Sighing heavily Hickarama stared around the cage Mertieha had erected to contain her. It felt strangely unfair that her supposed half sister would treat her with such indignity. Especially when it became clear Mertieha was expecting some kind of reward for it. Pacing the two and a half steps each way she could pace, she slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, wishing beyond anything the cage wasn't magic proofed.

'You know you're not going to wear a hole through the bottom of the cage to escape by doing that, right,' Mertieha appeared to take great pleasure in telling her, 'because I've reinforced the cage against that.'

'Why am I not surprised,' Hickarama glared at her. 'You seem to have reinforced this man trap against everything.'

'I'd hardly call it a man trap,' Mertieha smirked, 'unless there's something you've not been telling me Hic.'

'Don't even pretend like that's funny,' she growled, 'or else when I get out of here I'll…'

'You'll what,' she laughed, 'hunt me down and kill me? Because if that's what you're planning then I can tell you now it won't work.'

'Won't it?'

'Of course not,' she shook her head, 'because by the time you're let out of there I'll be helping to lead the most powerful force this world has ever known. And what's more I'll have the one thing all of us bastards crave more than anything.'

'And what's that?'

'Daddy's approval of course. His recognition. His admittance that we are his.'

'And who exactly has promised you that?'

'The person who bid me to take you away from the nasty influence of those Veronsen-Vii.'

'You mean the person who tricked you,' Hickarama rolled her eyes. 'The person who promised you a pack of lies to get you to do their dirty work.'

'Oh it was no trick,' Mertieha shook her head. 'You could sense this person was capable of what they said just by being in the same room as them. No other force could be so… intoxicating.'

'I still say you were tricked,' she glared, 'just don't come crying to me when you find out.'

'Tut, tut, tut Hic,' a voice sounded out of the shadows, making them both half jump out of their skins. 'That's so uncaring. You should show a little more respect towards your sister.'

'I'm showing her the same amount of respect she's shown me,' Hickarama gritted her teeth, not wanting to admit this person was clearly powerful. 'And just who do you think you are anyway?'

'I think I am a lot of people,' the shadow's voice was steady, 'but right now I think I am the person who owes a great debt.'

At that she shifted her way out of the shadows, not only revealing the mundane, if slightly eccentric outfit she was wearing, but the crossed through circular marks puckered into her skin on her forehead, chest and left shoulder. And the eyes. The eyes which appeared completely black apart from a catlike slit of white which pupiled them. Cold shivers instantly ran up and down Hickarama's spine. This was more than just a powerful force. This was something like no demon had ever faced in a long time. This was…

'The Symbiotic,' Mertieha breathed strangely, 'it can't be. No one's successfully been able to do that and not completely lose their mind to the beast,' she slowly started backing away. 'This isn't possible.'

'It is possible if the beast wills it so. I owe a debt and this is how I am to repay it.'

The forces seeping out of the Symbiotic were turning Hickarama's blood ice cold. This was someone you didn't want to mess with. This wasn't even someone you wanted to be in the same room with.

'Now what was it I promised you again?' The Symbiotic turned towards Mertieha.

'P-p-power,' Mertieha stammered, 'a-and recognition.'

'Oh yes,' she grinned something more than devilish, 'that's right, I did.'

At that she lifted her right hand flat towards Mertieha and Hickarama could only guess the same mark lay upon it as on the other three points. What happened next could only have taken at most a couple of minutes, but felt to Hickarama to take a lifetime. A beam of energy, at first no more visible than dew mist at dawn began seeping out of Mertieha's forehead. As the amount of energy increased the beam became thicker and darker, oozing blood into a consistent mark upon her forehead.

With each passing second Mertieha's eyes became wider and more vacant, until they appeared almost lifeless in their affixation. Her whole being then stiffened into a rigid, doll like state, from which almost no breath could be seen rising from her body. Finally, with the same kind of vacant speed, the stream of energy stopped and Mertieha fell helplessly to the ground. As she did the Symbiotic lowered her hand, the look in her eyes becoming something human and all the marks but the one on her forehead disappearing.

The remaining mark now appeared to be glowing with a strange kind of energy, as the Symbiotic just stood there watching the blood run endlessly out of the matching mark on Mertieha's forehead. She then knelt down beside her and lifted Mertieha just enough so she was able to heal the wound by running her fingers lightly over the mark. Then, for what felt like the first time in an age, Hickarama witnessed Mertieha taking a deep gasping breath in.

'Why did you do that to her,' Hickarama found herself half screaming, as she watched her half sister fall into unconsciousness, 'this isn't what you promised her at all.'

'You're wrong,' the Symbiotic glanced back towards her, revealing the glowing mark on her forehead was gone now too, 'this is exactly what I promised her. She is now a part of the greatest force this world has ever known,' she rose to her feet, 'and she has her father's recognition.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'A long time ago your father begged the beast to lend him its army; it said it only would for the minds of his bastard tribe leaders. He refused to even recognise any of you then, but he's recognised all of you now.'

'So Mertieha is just the first, you're going to go after the rest of us now.'

'Actually little Hic,' she half smirked at her, 'Mertieha was the last. Why do you think only three of you tribal leaders turned up to hear out the little Veronsen-Vii?'

'How long ago did Ni agree to this,' Hickarama couldn't help but gasp.

'He agreed to this the second he took that little Vii Sen in,' her voice was steady and calm, 'and now the beast has them all.'

'It doesn't have me,' she protested, half wondering why she was being so stupid.

'The beast doesn't recognise your authority,' she shrugged, 'Ni made sure of that when he made you a female heir. Consider this your lucky day.'

'Lucky how, when it just means I'm unrecognised.'

'Or that you're more recognised than any of the others. Your father knew this day was coming and he saved you from it. If that's not love, then I don't know what is.'

'He saved me?'

'Yes,' she nodded, 'and for that, I need you.'

'Need me how?'

'You'll see little Hic,' as she spoke her body broke down into a thousand blue-purple butterflies, 'you'll see.'

End.


End file.
